Silver Wolf
by Just an adorable Zero-chan
Summary: "Kaname-kun, aku ingin memindahkan Zero ke Night Class!" Kaien berkata ceria. "Kenapa?" Kaname mengernyit heran. "Karena Zerorin akan memasuki musim kawin !" Kaien cengar-cengir dengan bodohnya, berbanding terbalik dengan Kaname yang mematung. "Huh?" KaZe! KaZe! KaZe!#kemungkinan M-Preg
1. Good News?

Judul: Silver Wolf

Character: Kuran Kaname, Kiryuu Zero, etc

Pair: KaZe, mungkin akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan(?)

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, EYD menghilang(?), cerita pasaran, bahasa agak kasar dan vulgar, mengandung hal-hal berbau mesum, author NEWBIE tidak berpengalaman, khayalan tingkat dewa! Dan ingatlah, saya tidak suka Yuuki (~'3')~

Last but not Least: DLDR!

ENJOY BABY~~~

.

.

Chapter 1

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sepasang kaki jenjang melangkah dengan tenang namun pasti. Setiap langkahnya menimbulkan bunyi pelan akibat peraduan sepatu hitam mengkilatnya dengan lantai. Kaki jenjang yang ternyata dimiliki oleh seorang lelaki itu terus berjalan, menuju ke arah pintu kayu besar yang ada di depannya.

Tap

Tap

Cklek

Tap

"Ahh Kaname- _kun_!" sebuah suara ceria menyapa indra pendengeran lelaki yang baru saja membuka pintu kayu besar tadi, masuk kedalamnya. " _Chairman_ " lelaki yang dipanggil Kaname mengangguk dan balas menyapa seorang lelaki yang lebih tua yang tersenyum lebar dihadapannya. Sebuah kaca mata bundar bertengger manis dipangkal hidung yang bangir milik lelaki yang disebutnya _Chairman_ tadi.

"Mari, silahkan duduk Kaname- _kun_ ~" _Chairman_ atau yang bernama asli Cross Kaien, mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapannya, di depan meja kerjanya. Tamunya yang bernama lengkap Kuran Kaname itupun mengangguk, sebelum sedetik kemudian duduk dengan anggun di kursi yang telah ditunjuk oleh Kaien.

"Ingin minum? Bagaiman dengan secangkir teh?~" kembali, Kaien berbicara dengan nada cerianya yang khas. "Ya, terima kasih", sang tamu hanya mengiyakan dengan singkat, tak lupa kata 'terima kasih' terselip diantara kalimatnya sebagai tanda penghargaan dan sopan santun yang selalu melekat dalam dirinya. Kaien tersenyum menanggapi sikap salah satu siswanya di _Cross Academy_ ini. Tidak mengherankan sebenarnya, mengingat siapa lelaki yang ada di hadapannya ini. Namun, siapa saja juga pasti pasti akan tersenyum kagum ketika melihat seorang lelaki luar biasa tampan dengan _attitude_ cantik.

"Nah, silahkan~" Kaien menyodorkan secangkir teh kepada Kaname dan meletakkan secangkir di hadapannya sendiri. Kaname menyambut cangkir yang disodorkan oleh Kaien dan meminum the tersebut dengan satu tegukan kecil sebelum kemudian meletakkan cangkir tersebut kembali ke atas meja.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan _Chairman_?" Kaname bertanya pelan dan memandang Kaien lurus. "Hee~ sudah kubilang tidak usah bicara denganku se-formal itu~"

 _Pout_

Kaien membalas dengan nada kekanakkan yang umm terkesan agak -sangat-… menjijikkkan.

 _Sigh_

"Cross- _san_." Kaname menghela nafas, dan memandang lelaki lebay di hadapannya dengan tajam. "Eheheh" yang ditatap hanya nyengir tidak berdosa dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kaname menatapnya malas. Ck, pantas saja Zero sering sekali 'menganiaya' lelaki di hadapannya ini, tingkahnya menyebalkan. Err apa baru saja dia menyebut Zero tadi? Kaname cepat-cepat menghilangkan pemikirannya.

"Begini," Kaien yang sejak tadi duduk agak membungkuk dengan tangan yang terlipat di atas meja tiba-tiba menegakkan badannya dan melepaskan kaca mata bundar-konyol- miliknya. Kaname pun mengangkat alisnya penasaran, karena tidak biasanya kepala sekolah _Cross Academy_ yang agak nyentrik itu serius seperti sekarang. Dan biasanya itu bukan pertanda yang baik.

"Aku ingin memindahkan Zero ke _Night Class_." Kaname tersentak kecil atas pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut Kaien. Yhaa, ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, namun ia tidak menyangka akan mendengarnya dari mulut Kaien dengan nada yang lugas dan tegas seperti tadi, karena Kaien sangat menyayangi Zero. Ia menganggap Zero sebagai anak sendiri ingat? Ia sangat memikirkan perasaan remaja sinis berambut perak tersebut. Tapi setelah apa yang diperbuatnya pada Yuuki empat bulan yang lalu, mungkin Kaien telah membuat pertimbangan. Pikir Kaname.

"Aku, dengan senang hati tentu saja menyetujui keputusanmu itu Cross- _san_.'' Kaname tersenyum, "Apa Kiryuu-kun telah menyetujui hal ini? Ahh, tetapi seharusnya kau memindahkannya lebih cepat, sehari setelah 'insiden' empat bulan yang lalu misalnya" senyum Kaname mnghilang. Kini wajahnya memancarkan aura sinis yang kentara. Masih tergambar jelas dalam ingatannya, saat Kakak dari saudara kembar terkutuk klan Kiryuu itu menancapkan taring-taring tajamnya dengan tidak tahu diri ke leher Yuukinya. Menghisap cairan kental berwarna merah yang manis itu dari gadis kesayangannya.

"Ya! Zerorin menyetujuinya, err walaupun agak terpaksa sih, haha _sasuga_ Zero~" Kaname mengernyitkan dahinya heran, 'Kiryuu setuju?'. Ah, tapi bukankah itu bagus? Tapi… tetap saja. Sebelum Kaname buka suara, Kaien dengan cepat menyelanya. "Aku memindahkan Zero bukan karena 'sisi vampir' miliknya." Kaien menggeleng dan tersenyum kepada Kaname seolah mengerti apa yang tadi dipirkan oleh Kaname.

"Lalu?" Kaname tambah heran. Memangnya alasan apalagi yang bisa membuat Zero pindah ke _Night Class_ , ke dalam lingkungannya, dunia vampire. Senyum Kaien tambah lebar, hampir menyerupai seringaian sekarang. Dan hal yang diucapkan Kaien selanjutnya membuat Kaname, Kuran Kaname sang pangeran vampir terkejut. Matanya membesar sepersekian mili, lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu.

"Aku memindahkannya ke _Night Class_ karena ia akan segera memasuki musim kawin~" dengan kalimat ceria itu Kaname –pertama kali di dalam hidupnya- merasa tidak yakin dan harus memeriksakan pendengarannya ke dokter THT.

"K-kau bilang apa?" Kaname bertanya setelah berhasil mengembalikan suaranya yang tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia yakin bahwa tadi itu pendengarannya pasti salah, atau itulah yang diharapkannya.

"Mou Kaname-kun! Kubilang Zero, anak lelakiku yang cantik dengan rambut dan mata menawannya itu akan memasuki musim kawin dalam beberapa hari lagi~~~!" Kaien mengeraskan suaranya, tak ketinggalan dengan nada kekanakan-menjijikkan- miliknya, memastikan bahwa Kaname mendengarnya dengan jelas kali ini. Dan Kaname.. pemuda tampan itu hanya dapat meneguk ludah dan menatap Kaien dengan horror.

"Musim kawin? Bagaimana? Maksudku, Kiryuu, dia itu seorang hunter. Seorang manusia! Ya, dia juga seorang vampir semenjak kurang lebih 5 tahun yang lalu, tapi tidak ada kata 'musim kawin' dalam dunia vampir!" Kaname mengatakan semuanya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Wow, sepertinya itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkannya hari ini.. mungkin.

Kaien tersenyum, menenangkan pangeran vampir dihadapannya. "Akan kuberitahukan salah satu rahasia klan Kiryuu. Kaname, kau tahu bukan, bahwa Kiryuu merupakan klan hunter murni yang kuat dan salah satu yang tertua. Jangan kau pikir tidak ada alasan dibalik itu semua. Sebenarnya, ancestor Kiryuu merupakan manusia serigala, atau yang biasa disebut _werewolf_. Dan karena rambut mereka yang berwarna perak 'kami' orang-orang yang mengetahui 'keberadaan' mereka menjuluki mereka dengan sebutan _Silver Wolf_."

TBC

Wkwkwk gimana-gimana? :v bagus gak?  
Iya-iya maafin saya, bukannya update 'Eh?What!' malah bikin ff baru, abis gatel pengen bikin ini ff .

#AN: Diedit pada Rabu, 22 Juni 2016

wkwk yang iseng2 reread ataupun sekedar liat2 kembali pasti nyadar dong skrg chap awal2 lebih rapi :u /apadah


	2. Explanation

Disclaimer: I do NOT own VK

A/N: Umm berhubung saya ngetik, publish dan update dari hp.. jadi ada beberapa kendala. Untuk itu saya mohon maaf jika terdapat banyak typo, dan penulisan yang kurang benar.

*Keterangan: /KaZe/ = Lampau 'KaZe' = Pikiran /batin "KaZe" = Berbicara

.

.

Chapter 2

/ _"Para Silver wolf, untuk menjaga kemurnian darah mereka, seperti para vampir pureblood.. mereka menikah dengan sesama saudara mereka. Namun, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, hal itu -incest- telah mereka tinggalkan entah apa alasannya. Mereka menjalin hubungan dengan manusia/hunter biasa. Dan makin ke sini 'darah serigala' mereka makin terkikis, ingat 'darah serigala' bukan 'darah hunter'. Darah Kiryuu cukup kuat untuk mendominasi darah manusia biasa ataupun darah hunter lainnya, sehingga sampai sekarang Kiryuu merupakan klan hunter berdarah murni. Namun, seperti yang kukatakan tadi.. 'darah serigala' mereka terkikis sehingga Kiryuu sekarang tidaklah sekuat ancestor mereka. Ta-"_

 _"Tunggu," Kaname menyela perkataan Kaien. "Jadi.. para Kiryuu memiliki dua macam 'darah' dalam tubuh mereka?" Ia bertanya kepada Kaien._

 _"Hmm.. ya kau bisa bilang begitu." Kaien mengiyakan, dan Kaname mengangguk mengerti kemudian mengisyaratkan agar Kaien melanjutkan penjelasannya._

 _"Jadi.. sampai mana kita tadi? Ah ya, klan Kiryuu yang sekarang tidaklah sekuat klan Kiryuu ratusan tahun yang lalu. Kau tahu? Para Silver Wolf memiliki kemampuan seperti serigala pada umumnya. Indra pendengaran mereka dua puluh kali lebih baik daripada manusia biasa dan indra penciuman mereka lebih tajam seratus kali. Mereka juga memiliki penglihatan yang sangat sensitif terhadap gerakan, dan dapat melihat dengan jelas dalam keadaan gelap. Gerakan mereka pun sangat gesit dan cepat, bahkan mampu berlari sejauh empat puluh mil per jam. Karena itu tak ada korban yang lolos dari mereka, bahkan vampir pureblood pun harus mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan mereka untuk menghadapi Silver Wolf."_

 _Kaien diam sejenak untuk mengambil nafas, sementara Kaname hanya terdiam. Menyimak dengan seksama. Dia terlanjur tertarik tentang 'rahasia klan Kiryuu' yang baru saja ia ketahui ini, sehingga tanpa sadar ia menggenggam tangannya cukup keras, tak sabar untuk mendengar kelanjutan cerita Kaien._

 _Kaien tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kaname, kapan lagi ia bisa melihat pemuda tampan yang selalu stay cool itu antusias begini?_

 _"Silver Wolf berbeda dengan werewolf yang ada di novel-novel ataupun film yang menceritakan mereka akan berubah setiap kali bulan penuh. Tidak, tidak. Mereka dapat berubah dari manusia ke wujud serigala mereka dengan sesuka hati. Dan bicara soal wujud, saat berubah.. mereka tidaklah menjadi serigala utuh, maksudku hanya beberapa dari ciri-ciri fisik serigala yang muncul pada tubuh mereka ketika mereka 'bertransformasi'." Kaien kembali berhenti untuk meminum tehnya yang mulai dingin. Berbicara panjang lebar begitu, tentu saja membuatnya haus._

 _"Cross-san.." Kaname angkat suara. "Ya?" Sahut Kaien yang telah meletakkan cangkir tehnya yang kosong ke atas meja. Umm sepertinya ia benar-benat kehausan._

 _"Bukankah makin ke sini 'darah serigala' klan Kiryuu makin terkikis?" Kaname melontarkan pertanyaan yang lebih mirip pernyataan. "Benar, kenapa?" Kaien balik bertanya._

 _"Silver Wolf... adalah ancestor Kiryuu, yang artinya 'darah serigala' mereka murni tidak seperti Kiryuu yang sekarang. Kalau begitu, bukankah Kiryuu yang sekarang seharusnya tidak mendapat efek yang besar dari 'darah serigala' mereka yang hanya tersisa beberapa persen itu? Lalu mengapa, Kiryuu-kun bisa memasuki musim kawin? Yang aku tahu musim kawin hanya berlaku untuk yang murni 'berdarah hewan' saja."_

 _Kaien tersenyum -lagi-. "Itu karena Zerorin spesial~". Kaname meminta penjelasan dari raut wajahnya. "Kembar terkutuk. Alasan mengapa anak kembar yang lahir dari klan Kiryuu disebut kembat terkutuk bukan hanya karena janin yang satu akan 'menyerap sari kehidupan kembarannya' sehingga membuat ia lebih kuat. Namun juga karena, janin yang lebih kuat tersebut akan terlahir sebagai Silver Wolf."_

 _'Jadi itu alasannya kenapa Kiryuu..' Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Kaname, Kaien mengangguk. "Ah ya Kaname-kun, Silver Wolf yang terlahir kembali dari kembar Kiryuu memiliki keunikan daripada Silver Wolf yang lain. Lelaki yang terlahir sebagai kembar Kiryuu, dapat mengandung dan menghasilkan keturunan yang unggul. Jika mereka 'dibuahi' oleh hunter, maka mereka akan melahirkan hunter yang hebat. Dan jika mereka 'dibuahi' oleh vampir, mereka juga akan melahirkan vampir yang hebat. Itu sebabnya kembar dalam klan Kiryuu disebut kembar terkutuk, karena mereka bisa saja menjadi pedang bermata dua atas kelebihan mereka tersebut. Yahh tapi aku yakin Zero tidak akan menjadi seperti itu". Kaien tersenyum lebar mengakhiri penjelasannya._

 _Kaname kembali dikejutkan oleh perkataan Kaien. "Jadi.. Kiryuu, bisa hamil?" Kaname bertanya dengan agak sangsi._

 _Nod. "Um! Dia bisa hamil! Ah dan jangan lupakan bahwa seperti vampir, kebanyakan serigala hanya memiliki satu pasangan untuk seumur hidup mereka. Makanya aku meminta Zero pindah ke Night Class, agar setidaknya jika ia belum menemukan '_ mate _'nya ketika 'musim kawinnya' tiba, Kaname-kun.. kau bisa melindunginya! Agar Zero tidak menyesal nantinya~" Kaien berkata dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, tak sadar dengan Kaname yang sedang memijit pelipis di depannya._ /

 _Sigh_

"Hahh.." entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Kaname menghela nafas hari itu.

"Agar Kiryuu tidak menyesal eh?"

Ia teringat kembali perkataan Kaien sebelum keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah.

 _/"Para Silver Wolf memasuki musim kawin saat usia mereka mencapai 17 tahun. Dan musim kawin mereka akan berlangsung selama dua minggu. Pada minggu pertama, Silver Wolf akan mengeluarkan pheromone mereka untuk menarik perhatian lawan jenis ataupun sesama jenis mereka._

 _Lalu pada minggu kedua, ini akan menjadi minggu yang agak ehm 'ekstrim', karena Silver Wolf akan berada dalam keadaan_ _ **'heat**_ _', ugh.. a-aku tidak bisa memberitahu yang lebih detailnya karena.. ehm, lupakan. Kau bisa menerka sendiri, benarkan Kaname? Ah, satu lagi. Ketika sedang dalam musim kawin Silver Wolf akan berada dalam 'mode transformasi' mereka. Setelah musim kawin selesai, mereka baru bisa mengontrol kekuatan mereka sepenuhnya._

 _Lalu, Kaname-kun. Hal yang paling fatal adalah, dalam minggu kedua, jika ada yang 'menggigit' Zero, tepat dilehernya.. maka orang itu dan Zero akan terikat selamanya dan hanya kematian yang dapat memisahkan mereka, sama seperti dalam kultur vampir. Karenanya aku memintamu mengawasi dan melindungi Zero selama 'musim kawinnya', aku tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal yang buruk. Well, good luck Kaname-kun! Aku mengandalkanmu!"/_

Kaname menggeram. Ia melihat kalender yang ada di atas meja kecil di dekat kasur king sizenya. Tanggal 21 Oktober, itu artinya tinggal kurang lebih tiga hari lagi sebelum Zero memasuki 'musim kawinnya'.

'List pekerjaan merepotkan'nya makin bertambah saja. Dan yang lebih buruknya lagi, musim kawin _Silver Wolf_ berlangsung dua minggu yang artinya ia harus menjadi 'pengawal' Zero selama itu. Ck, Zero yang memasuki musim kawin kenapa ia yang harus repot?

"Aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkan lebih dari seharusnya Kiryuu.. karena kalau tidak," Kaname bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa menggunakan tangan, lalu keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kekuatan telekinetik. Tepat sebelum pintu kamarnya tertutup Kaname mendesis "Kiryuu kau tidak akan ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi." Dan ia pun menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah dengan langkah anggunnya seperti biasa.

Para 'pengikutnya' seperti biasa pula menunggunya di depan pintu besar _Moon Dorm_ dengan kepala yang menunduk serta badan mereka yang berjejer rapi.

Tanpa sepatah kata Kaname melewati mereka semua, keluar dari _Moon Dorm_ menuju bangunan utama _Cross Academy_. Dan tanpa dikomando, para _Night Class_ mengikuti langkah Kaname dari belakang.

Greekkk

Bunyi pagar besi besar yang dibuka itu bagaikan alunan dari surga bagi para siswi dan segelintir siswa _Day Class._

Mereka rela berdiri di depan gerbang besar yang menjadi jalur keluar masuk antara _Moon Dorm_ dengan bangunan utama -gedung sekolah- _Cross Academy_. Dan bunyi pagar yang terbuka pada pukul 17.00 merupakan tanda bahwa sebentar lagi siswa-siswi _Night Class_ akan berjalan keluar dari pagar _Moon Dorm_ ke gedung sekolah.. melewati mereka. Ya, me-le-wa-ti me-re-ka.

"Kyaaaaaaa _Idol-senpai charming_ sekali!"

" _Wild-senpai_ ~~~!"

"Ruka- _chan_ aku mencintaimu!"

"Kaname- _sama_ jadikan aku budakmu!"

O.O

O.O

-.-

Yah, begitulah reaksi mereka ketika para penghuni _Moon Dorm_ berjalan bagaikan model di tengah-tengah mereka. Zero mendengus kasar melihat kelakuan bodoh murid _Day Class_. 'Aku bertaruh mereka tidak akan sanggup berteriak seperti itu ketika leher mereka dirobek oleh vampir-vampir sialan itu, ah atau mungkin mereka malah berteriak lebih keras? Keh.' Zero mendumel dalam hatinya.

Lain Zero yang berdiri menyender ke pohon yang ada di belakangnya sambil melipat tangan -like a boss-, lain pula Yuuki yang harus membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar agar murid _Day Class_ tidak melewati garis pembatas yang terpasang rapi.

"Yaaaaak! Jangan dorong-dorong! Hei berhenti! Kalian tidak boleh melangkah melebihi garis pembatas ini!" Teriak Yuuki. Tentu saja hal itu sia-sia. Karena _Day Class_ malah makin membabi-buta.

"Huwaaaaaa! Zero tolong aku! Jangan hanya berdiri di sana!". Zero dengan langkah malas mendekat ke gerombolan _fangirls_ dan fanboys sialan itu -ini menurut Zero-. Dan dengan kalimat singkat serta death glarenya yang khas, _Day Class_ akhirnya berbaris kembali dengan rapi.

"Mundur. Atau kupatahkan kaki kalian." Desisnya tajam.

"Waw.. menakutkan sekali, tuan prefect." Kaname berjalan mendekati Zero.

"Kuran.." Zero kembali mendesis, lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Dan?

Tap

Tap

Kaname berbisik ditelinga Zero, sebelum melewati remaja berkulit pucat itu dengan seringaian puas yang terpatri di bibirnya. Tentu saja, hanya Zero yang menyadari hal itu. Zero pun mengeritkan giginya kesal.

.  
.

 _/"Bukankah dari sekarang kita harusnya mengakrabkan diri, Zero.?"/_

' _Shit_!' Zero mengumpat habis-habisan dalam hatinya. Dengan rona merah yang pelan-pelan menjalar diwajahnya.

TBC

Nah gimana chapter duanya? Ngebosenin? Emang T^T...  
Interaksi KaZe baru dikit ya? Saya jadi geregetan sendiri #lu yang bikin somplak Wkwk mungkin chapter depan akan lebih banyak.. mungkin :V Btw ini saya sudah berusaha bikin chap yang agak panjang lohh '-'  
Last, riview. Onegaisimasu. Kalau gak saya gak bakal mau lanjutin ffnya '3' #


	3. Little Brother

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight

#Ket:

/KaZe/ = Lampau/flashback

'KaZe' = Pikiran/batin

"KaZe" = Berbicara

DLDR!

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Zero duduk di depan meja belajarnya, berkutat dengan beberapa tugas sekolahnya selama sekitar satu jam yang lalu setelah menyelesaikan 'kewajiban'nya sebagai prefect, mengawasi dan menjaga Cross Academy ketika Night Class memasuki jam sekolah mereka yang berlangsung dari pukul 5 sore sampai pukul 10 malam.

Setelah mengawal murid Night Class kembali ke Moon Dorm bersama Yuuki, Zero langsung melesatkan diri ke Sun Dorm, ke kamar miliknya untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, lalu ia istirahat sejenak sebelum kemudian mulai berkutat dengan tugas-tugas sekolah.

Well, meskipun Zero sering tertidur di kelas dan kadang membolos, bukan berarti nilai akademiknya jelek. Tidak, tidak. Zero itu cerdas, ia bisa dengan mudah menangkap pelajaran yang diberikan oleh guru ataupun hanya dengan membaca sekilas. Ia juga cukup rajin dengan mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya -jika ia sempat-. Ia pun bagus dalam bidang olahraga. Makanya, para siswa di kelasnya menganggap Zerolah satu-satunya harapan mereka untuk menyaingi siswa Night Class yang oh-so-perfect itu. Tapi, Zero ya Zero.. ia terlalu malas untuk menanggapi hal itu.

Zero menghela nafas setelah tugasnya selesai. Rutinitasnya sungguh monoton dan melelahkan -pengecualian jika ia mendapat misi dari asosiasi hunter, yang tentu saja tetap melelahkan. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa terbebas dari tingkah bodoh para murid Day Class yang begitu memuja vampir-vampir sialan, para pengikut Kuran.

"Keh.." Zero mendecih ketika tiba-tiba Kaname melintas dipikirannya. Benar-benar, bahkan hanya dengan memikirkan pangeran vampir itu saja sanggup untuk membuat wajah Zero tertekuk, kesal.

Zero kemudian melihat jam weker yang terletak di atas nakas samping kanan tempat tidurnya. '00.05' batin Zero. Ia kembali menghela nafas. Sudah tanggal 22 Oktober, yang artinya hanya tinggal dua hari lagi sebelum ulang tahunnya yang ke-17. "Sweet seventeen ahn?" Ucapnya dengan nada sarkastik.

/ _Kaien dan Zero duduk berhadapan di ruang kepala sekolah. Masing-masing dari mereka menampilkan raut wajah yang serius._

 _"Zero.." Kaien memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Zero memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan._

 _Kaien menghela nafas berat sebelum, "Sudah diputuskan. Tanggal 24 Oktober nanti kau akan dipindahkan ke Night Class untuk sementara waktu. Yang artinya kau berada di bawah pengawasan dan tanggung jawab Kaname selama itu."_

 _Hening_

 _"..."_

 _Tidak ada protes, tidak ada tanggapan._

 _"Aku harap kau bisa... beradaptasi dengan baik di sana." Kaien berucap hati-hati, takut menyinggung pemuda bersurai perak yang telah dianggapnya anak sendiri itu._

 _Kembali, Zero hanya terdiam tanpa memandang Kaien, ia terlihat seperti melamun sekarang. Entah memikirkan apa._

 _Kaien yang melihat Zero seperti itu jadi ragu untuk mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya._

 _"Dan.. untuk tugasmu sebagai prefect..." Kaien memandang Zero, menunggu reaksi pemuda itu. Tapi nihil, Zero tetap diam._

 _Sigh_

 _"Ichiru dengan senang hati mengambil alih tugasmu untuk sementara waktu"_ /

/"Ichiru dengan senang hati mengambil alih tugasmu untuk sementara waktu"/

Perkataan Kaien beberapa hari yang lalu terngiang di kepala Zero.

"Ichiru.." Zero bergumam sendu. Tidak sekali dua kali Zero berharap bahwa suatu saat adik kembarnya itu kembali padanya. Tetapi saat Tuhan mengabulkan keinginannya tersebut, Zero malah sangsi.

Ichiru tiba-tiba menghubungi Kaien satu minggu yang lalu dan berkata bahwa ia akan masuk ke Cross Academy dan membantu 'masalah' Zero. Bukan.. ia bukannya tidak mempercayai Ichiru, hanya saja.. 'pengkhianatan' yang pernah dilakukan adik kembarnya itu tentu saja menjadi sebuah trauma tersendiri untuk Zero.

Ditambah lagi, kematian Shizuka Hiou satu bulan yang lalu. Memang, bukan Zero yang membunuhnya.. Ichiru juga tahu, meskipun dewan council malah menyalahkannya atas insiden itu. Tetapi terima kasih kepada Kaname yang 'berbaik hati' menyelesaikan masalah'nya'. 'Tentu saja dia yang harus menyelesaikannya karena si brengsek itulah yang membunuh Shizuka!' Zero menggenggam tangannya sampai memutih.

Grek

Tap

Tap

Bruk

Zero berdiri dari posisinya kemudian dengan malas melangkahkan kakinya sebelum kemudian menghempaskan badannya pelan ke 'single bed' miliknya.

Ia memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan manik sewarna bunga lilac dari hadapan dunia.

Untuk kali ini, ia akan melupakan kenangan buruk -masa lalunya yang suram. Membuka hatinya untuk Ichiru, menanam sebutir kepercayaan untuk adik satu-satunya itu.

'Untuk kali ini saja, Ichiru, aku mohon.. jangan kecewakan aku.' Dan dengan itu Zero terlelap, beristirahat dari kenyataan untuk sejenak.

#####Just_an_adorable_Zero-chan#####

Matahari naik ke permukaan. Memberikan sinar hangatnya pada pagi yang damai, tak terkecuali pada sebuah kamar di Sun Dorm.

Zero menggeliat pelan ketika merasakan sinar matahari yang terasa menembus kelopak matanya. Tidak menyakitkan, namun cukup untuk membuatnya mengerjap beberapa detik sebelum kemudian mengumpulkan kesadaran penuh.

'Pukul 6 pagi' batinnya saat melihat jam weker berbentuk apel miliknya -pemberian Yuuki-.

/"Kau tahu Zero? Saat aku ke toko jam.. aku melihat jam weker yang lucu ini dan langsung teringat wajah tidurmu yang sangat manis! Hehe, dengan kulit pucat itu kau terlihat seperti putri salju yang tertidur menunggu ciuman dari pangeran tampan /!"/

Dan dengan alasan -yang sangat aneh dan tidak nyambung- itu, Yuuki pun membelikan jam weker berbentuk apel berwarna merah itu untuk Zero -yang dengan sekuat tenaga menahan keinginannya memukul gadis manis itu karena menyamakannya dengan putri salju-.

Zero facepalm mengingat salah satu kelakuan absurd saudara angkatnya. 'Dasar bodoh' dengusnya geli sebelum melangkahkan dirinya ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

#####Just_an_adorable_Zero-chan#####

Tap

Tap

Tap

Ceklek

Tap

Dengan tenang Zero berjalan ke rumah Kaien yang masih berada dalam kawasan Cross Academy. Ia telah berjanji pada Yuuki bahwa hari ini ia akan sarapan bersama mereka di rumah Kaien.

Tap

Deg

"..."

.

..

"Selamat pagi, Zero-nii"

Zero merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ichiru, adik kembarnya.. duduk di meja makan bersama Yuuki juga Kaien. Dengan senyum manis, ia menyapa Zero. Seolah mereka adalah saudara kembar normal lainnya. Zero mencoba menguasai dirinya, menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup di luar batas wajar.

"Ichiru.." Zero berkata pelan. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga, dan duduk di atas kursi yang berada si sebelah kanan Ichiru. Yuuki menatap Zero khawatir -ya, ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kakak-adik itu. Sementara Kaien, umm..

"Ma.. ma.. ayo Zerorin, Yuuki, Ichiru-kun! Remaja seperti kalian harus sarapan yang banyak! Lihat?! Otousan telah membuat makanan yang enak untuk kalian~" ia hanya bertingkah bodoh seperti biasa. Mencoba memecahka suasana dingin dan awkward di antara mereka.

"Berapa kali kubilang? Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" Zero menatap Kaien tajam. Melupakan keterkejutannya atas kehadiran Ichiru dan berkata ketus seperti biasa. Kaien tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Haha, menurutku panggilan itu cocok untukmu Zerorin~" Ichiru meniru 'panggilan sayang' Kaien kepada Zero dan tersenyum jahil menatap kakaknya.

"Ya! Ichiru jangan ikut-ikutan!" Zero berteriak kesal kepada adik kembarnya. Sementara tiga orang lainnya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Zero yang menggemaskan di mata mereka, apalagi ketika rona merah samar-samar muncul di wajah Zero.

'Kawai!' Batin mereka kompak.

Ahh~ pagi yang indah!

#####Just_an_adorable_Zero-chan#####

Kehebohan 'kecil' terjadi di Cross Academy. Berita tentang adik kembar Kiryuu Zero, yaitu Kiryuu Ichiru yang menjadi murid baru Day Class itu tersebar seantero sekolah.

Kehebohan bertambah ketika kepala sekolah, Cross Kaien mengumumkan bahwa Ichiru akan menjadi prefect sementara, menggantikan Zero yang akan absen dari sekolah mulai besok sampai dengan tanggal yang tidak ditentukan karena sebuah urusan penting. Tidak ada yang bertanya lebih lanjut tentang 'urusan penting' yang dimaksud oleh Chairman, karena Zero melayangkan death glare kepada mereka semua. 'Diam' perintahnya tersirat.

.

.

Zero berbaring di kandang kuda milik Lily. Ya milik Lily. Karena kuda betina bersurai putih itu antisosial -sama seperti Zero. Lily tidak akan tahan sekandang dengan kuda lainnya sehingga kadang menimbulkan kekacauan, hingga Kaien memutuskan untuk membuat kandang sendiri untuk Lily.

Zero menghela nafas ketika mengingat alasannya berada di kandang Lily ketimbang menuntut ilmu di sekolah. Hm? Apa? Iya, Zero sedang membolos sekarang. Ia pergi dari gedung sekolah sekitar jam 9 pagi, karena.. karena murid Day Class gaduh lagi. Memang sih tadi mereka sempat diam, tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Saat Kaien mengakhiri acara pengumumannya -yang terletak di lapangan luas yang ada di tengah-tengah gedung sekolah-, kepala sekolah itu meminta agar murid-muridnya kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Namun sebagian besar siswi Day Class malah masuk ke kelas Zero. Mengerubuni Ichiru seperti semut mengerubuni gula.

Tidak.

Zero sama sekali tidak iri dengan Ichiru yang langsung populer dihari kepindahannya. Ia tidak membutuhkan yang seperti itu -walaupun sebenarnya banyak yang menyukai Zero, tetapi karena Zerorin kita begitu jadinya.. ah sudahlah-. Entah mengapa sebagian guru ada yang tidak masuk hari ini, jadi beberapa kelas sedang jam kosong. Makanya para 'fangirls' dapat berlama-lama dikelasnya. Dan Zero.. entahlah, dia sedang malas untuk 'menegur' siswi Day Class yang langsung masuk ke dalam 'mode berserk' ketika melihat laki-laki tampan itu. Sehingga ia lebih memilih meninggalkan kelas dan berakhir di sini.

Zero menghentikan pemikirannya, dan seketika tersenyum kecil saat mendengar Lily yang mendengkur pelan, terbaring -tidur- di sampingnya. Zero mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia pun mengelus rambut panjang yang ada di kepala Lily dengan sayang.

.

.

.

Deg deg deg

Hening

Kaname terpaku di tempat melihat pemandangan indah yang tersuguh di hadapannya.

'Kiryuu.. dia.. tersenyum?'

Tanyanya pada diri sendiri ketika melihat Zero yang tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus kepala Lily.

Kaname dapat merasakan perasaan tulus dan perhatian yang Zero berikan kepada kuda putih itu.

'Ia bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaanku' well, jarak Kaname dengan kandang Lily memang cukup dekat. Mungkin sekitar lima meter.

Kaname kembali dibuat takjub ketika mendengar tawa kecil yang keluat dari sela-sela bibir tipis sewarna ceri milik Zero. Tawa renyah yang menenangkan itu, siapa sangka dibuat oleh seorang pemuda yang terkenal akan sifat ketusnya di seantero Cross Academy.

Tanpa sadar Kaname melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Zero yang masih tidak menempatkan perhatian ke sekelilingnya kecuali Lily.

Ketika jarak Kaname dengan Zero hanya sekita satu meter. Pemuda bermarga Kiryuu itupun menoleh karena merasa ada yang mendekat. Matanya membulat mendapati siapa orang yang berdiri di hadapannya, sebelum beberapa detik kemudian alisnya menukik ke bawah dan matanya menatap tajam.

"Kuran." Zero berdiri dan menyebut nama Kaname dengan nada kebencian yang tidak tanggung-tanggung.

Yang disebut namanya mendelik tidak suka. Tidak, ia.. sudah terbiasa mendengar namanya dilafalkan dengan tidak menyenangkan oleh Zero. Tapi, ex-human itu baru saja tersenyum dan tertawa sepersekian menit sebelumnya, dan semua itu menghilang digantikan aura tidak mengenakan ketika ia melihat Kaname?. Kaname tidak menyukai itu. Tunggu? Apa yang barusan dipikirkannya? Ia tidak berfikir jika ia tidak menyukai fakta bahwa Zero membencinya kan?

'Fuck. Kiryuu membenciku selama kurang lebih lima tahun dan aku tidak pernah merasa keberataan dengan itu.'

Astaga, Kaname merasa dirinya mulai OOC. Oh tenang Kaname-kun, seme tampan dari fandom lain juga sering bertingkah OOC ketika dihadapkan dengan tingkah manis uke mereka. Jadi kau tenang saja, tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu. Sungguh ^w^.

'Aku tidak butuh hiburanmu itu untuk saat ini author-san.'

A- etto, umm.. maaf Kaname-kun, dan berhentilah memandang author seperti itu. Menakutkan T^T.

Zero heran melihat tingkah aneh Kaname. Pemuda bersurai coklat gelap itu hanya terdiam di hadapannya. Tapi ia kemudian berada dalam 'mode siaga' ketika tiba-tiba Kaname berjalan mendekatinya, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Zero pun otomatis memundurkan tubuhnya.

Duk

Sial. Zero terjepit sekarang. Tentu saja, dibelakangnya yang ada hanyalah dinding kayu. Ia melihat ke arah Lily yang masih tertidur. Sepertinya kuda betina itu sangat kelelahan hingga tidak bangun ketika terjadi 'kegaduhan' di sekitarnya.

"Tak bisa lari Kiryuu?" Kaname tersenyum mengejek melihat wajah Zero yang mulai panik.

"Fuck Kuran! Menyingkir dari hadapanku!" Zero meraih tangannya ke dalam jas sekolahnya yang berwarna hitam, mencoba mengambil benda metal yang biasa dibawanya namun tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. 'Great!' Zero membatin sarkastik.

"Heh, sepertinya kau benar-benar terpojok sekarang. Kiryuu." Kaname makin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Zero, sehingga jarak mereka sekarang hanya sekitar dua puluh senti.

'Terlalu dekat!' Batin Zero menjerit protes.

.

.

.

TBC

Yeayy saya lagi rajin minna ^w^)/ wkwk!

Nah, nah! Adegan KaZenya lebih banyak dari chap kemaren tuh :V..

Kemarin kan Kaname yang perannya banyak, sekarang giliran Zero-chan! w

Oya, oya saya geregetan sendiri ngetik adegan KaZe, demi yaoi! Ga bisa apa mereka langsung anuan aja?! :V #ditembakZero

Selain itu terima kasih atas readers yang telah berbaik hati untuk memberikan riview! Tanpa kalian, saya tidak akan punya semangat dan tekad untuk melanjutkan ff abal ini #bow

Ada yang tanya enaknya panggil saya siapa? Sekedar info(?) Nama author itu Lia :v.. kalian bisa panggil saya dengan embel2.. terserah, temen saya ada yang manggil saya 'Li-chan' kadi kalau mau kalian bisa panggil saya begitu juga ;3

Last, riview! Onegaisimasu!


	4. Feelings and Removals

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Vampire Knight and Zero- _chan_ is **belong** to Kaname :v

 **#Ket:**

/ _KaZe_ / = Lampau/flashback

'KaZe' = Pikiran/batin

"KaZe" = Berbicara

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

.

.

.

'Terlalu dekat!' Batin Zero menjerit protes.

Pemuda yang lebih muda mendorong dada Kaname, berharap pangeran vampir itu menjauh dari tubuhnya. Namun, badan Kaname tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Merasa terganggu dengan tangan Zero yang terus mendorong -memukul- tubuhnya, pemilik manik sewarna _wine_ itu lantas menangkap kedua tangan Zero dan membawanya ke atas kepala Zero -menekannya ke dinding kayu dengan satu tangan.

Kaname tidak tahu kenapa ia berjalan mendekati Zero, mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh pemuda bersurai _silver_ itu. Bukan salahnya jika sekarang mereka berada di posisi ambigu seperti ini. Bukan salahnya jika ia mendekatkan wajahnya, dan berakhir dengan nafas hangatnya yang menerpa wajah Zero. Bukan salahnya jika ia tidak mengindahkan teriakan protes pemuda di hadapannya. Dan bukan salahnya juga jika ia terus memandangi wajah cantik milik Zero.

Karena, itu salah Zero. Salahkan Zero yang 'memperlihatkan' sisi lainnya -yang begitu manis- kepada Kaname. Salah Zero karena pemuda itu sekarang membuat wajah yang sangat menggemaskan dengan rona merah yang tersebar dari pipi sampai ke telinga. Salahkanlah Kiryuu Zero yang 'mengaktifkan' sisi lain milik Kaname. 'Sisi jahil' miliknya.

"Yak! Kura- Hei! Menjauh! Oi lepaskan tanganku brengsek! _Shit_ Kuran kau terlalu dekat! _Bitch_ kau dengar aku tidak?! Eh ap- Kuran!" Zero ingin sekali membunuh lintah berjalan di hadapannya ini. Ia juga ingin menghantam dirinya sendiri yang hanya bisa berteriak saat pewaris Kuran itu melecehkannya. Persis seperti wanita.

'Tunggu? Ap-?'

Mata Zero melotot. Tangan kanan Kaname -yang tidak digunakannya untuk menahan tangan Zero-. Kini berada di punggung Zero. Perlahan turun, berhenti di pantat bulat milik Zero yang tertutup celana sekolahnya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Kaname meremas bongkahan daging itu, membuat Zero berjengit kaget.

"Kuran.. Kau!" Zero memicingkan matanya. Siap menelan Kaname hidup-hidup saat itu juga.

Sementara Kaname. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu terkekeh dalam hati. Ia sungguh terhibur melihat ekspresi Zero yang jarang sekali dikeluarkan oleh sang empunya. Meskipun begitu, wajah Kaname tetap stoic seperti biasa, tetapi sirat matanya tidak menutupi fakta bahwa ia menyukai 'pertunjukkan' di hadapannya. Zero menyadari itu dan ia tidak menyukainya.

' _Hell_! Aku bukan semacam mainan yang bisa ia gunakan sesuka hati!'

Zero membuka mulutnya, ingin melayangkan sederet kalimat protes sebelum ia merasakan ujung hidung bangir Kaname yang menekan ujung hidung miliknya. Refleks, Zero menutup matanya dan mengatup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Dan jika bukan karena ' _title_ ' pangeran vampir yang melekat pada dirinya, bisa dipastikan bahwa Kaname akan terbahak sekarang.

 _'Cute._ '

Zero merasa samar-samar bibirnya dengan Kaname bersentuhan. Ia bersumpah, jika Kaname sampai menciumnya.. akan ia gigit bibir pria itu sampai berdarah. Err Zero- _chan_.. apa itu sebuah ancaman?

Tiba-tiba Zero merasa Kaname menjauhkan wajahnya dari Zero dan berbisik di telinga kanan pemuda Kiryuu itu.

"Apa yang kau antisipasi,Kiryuu?" _Chuckle_.

Tawa kecil dari Kaname membuat Zero membuka matanya. Tangannya bebas dan Kaname saat ini berada satu meter di depannya. Ia menghela nafas lega tanpa sadar.

Kaname mendelik geli melihat itu.

"Kita bisa melanjutkannya jika kau mau, _Zero_."

Dan sedetik kemudian, dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Kaname dengan cepat -terlalu cepat- kembali ke kamarnya di _Moon Dorm_. Meninggalkan Zero sendirian dengan wajah yang tidak kalah saing dengan tomat merah. Zero bahkan merasa ada asap imajiner yang keluar dari kepalanya.

Zero menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding kayu. Perlahan membiarkan tubuhnya merosot karena kakinya yang terasa lemas. Meraba dada kirinya, ia merasa degup jantungnya menggila. Zero ingin sekali menjatuhkan dirinya ke dasar jurang terdalam.

Zero meringkuk di samping Lily yang sama sekali tidak terusik atas kejadian tadi. Benar-benar. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghilangkan memori memalukan -menurut Zero- beberapa menit yang lalu. Kepalanya terasa berat sekarang.

'Ada apa denganku?'

.

.

.

 **#####Just_an_adorable_Zero-chan####**

.

.

.

Kaname duduk di depan meja kerjanya, meminum _wine_ miliknya yang telah dicampur dengan sebutir _blood tablet_. Ia tiba-tiba merasa ' _haus_ '. Tidak, ia tidak ingin mengakui bahwa ia merasa ' _haus_ ' setelah tidak sengaja melihat leher jenjang milik Zero saat ia hampir saja mencium pemuda itu.

 _Sigh_. Kaname memejamkan maniknya. Hari ini -beberapa menit yang lalu lebih tepatnya-. Ia.. Kuran Kaname telah bersikap tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa. Ia hampir saja lepas kontrol saat melihat wajah Zero yang.. ugh, bagaimana mengatakannya? Umm _seductive_?

Kaname menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. _Fix_. Ia _out of character_ sekali hari ini. Mana mungkin Kuran Kaname dalam keadaan sadar memikirkan bahwa seorang Kiryuu Zero itu.. menggoda. Meskipun harus ia akui bahwa Zero memiliki wajah dan tubuh indah yang melebihi manusia biasa.

Ia kembali meneguk pelan _wine_ miliknya, mengingat kejadian kemarin malam.

 _/Setelah_ Night Class _kembali ke_ Moon Dorm _, Kaname meminta mereka agar berkumpul di ruang santai yang terletak di lantai satu –tepat di tengah- Moon Dorm. Merasa bahwa siswa_ Night Class _telah terkumpul semuanya, Kaname mulai menjelaskan tentang rencana kepindahan Zero ke_ Night Class _beserta alasannya. Kaname mengatakan semuanya termasuk fakta bahwa Zero bisa ehem hamil._

 _Tidak ada pertanyaan ataupun tanggapan saat Kaname selesai dengan pengumuman singkatnya. Merasa tidak ada hal yang perlu disampaikan lagi, Kaname pun beranjak dari ruang santai menuju ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua, meninggalkan siswa-siswi_ Night Class _yang terkejut –sangat terkejut- dengan informasi yang baru saja disampaikan oleh pemimpin mereka itu. Orang pertama yang sadar dari keterkejutan adalah Takuma. "_ Minna _, silahkan kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing untuk beristirahat." Ucapnya ceria./_

Perhatian Kaname kemudian tertuju ke tumpukan kertas yang ada di meja kerjanya. Menunggu untuk dibaca dan diperiksa. Tumpukan kertas itu yang pagi-pagi membuatnya jenuh sehingga Kaname memilih berjalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar _Cross Academy_. Dan tanpa sengaja ia berjalan di depan kandang kuda milik Lily sehingga membuatnya tanpa sengaja pula melihat Zero yang sedang tersenyum saat itu. Kaname merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika mengingat wajah tersenyum Zero yang bagai _fallen angel_ itu.

'Oh astaga, ada apa denganku?'

Well, Kaname- _kun_.. bukan hanya kau yang sedang kebingungan sekarang.

.

.

.

 **#####Just_an_adorable_Zero-chan####**

.

.

.

Pukul 17.00

Seperti biasa, siswa dan siswi _Day Class_ berbaris untuk melihat idola mereka –Night Class-. Namun ada hal yang berbeda. Sore ini ada tiga orang _prefect_ yang bertugas. Ya, ada Ichiru di sana menemani Yuuki dan Zero melaksankan tugas mereka. _Day Class_ menanggapi hal itu dengan suka cita, karena Ichiru ramah dan memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Zero –hanya rambut peraknya lebih gelap dan lebih panjang serta warna matanya yang lebih ungu sementara milik Zero itu perpaduan ungu dan merahnya sama rata-.

Mengertikan? Wajah yang mirip dengan Zero. Tidak? Oh ayolah.. maksudnya Ichiru itu tampan. Tampan dan ramah.

"Kyaaaa! Ichiru- _kun_ kau bertugas mulai dari hari ini?" Tanya beberapa siswi _Day Class_ dengan nada yang kelewat semangat.

"Iya" Ichiru menjawab singkat dan tersenyum ke arah mereka. Teriakan kemudian memenuhi tempat itu. Membuat Zero harus mengeluarkan kata-kata kasarnya untuk membuat kumpulan gadis berisik itu diam. Samar-samar terdengar "Mou Kiryuu- _kun_ jahat sekali" "Um! Sikapnya berbeda sekali dengan Ichiru- _kun_!" dan Zero memilih untuk tidak menanggapinya.

' _Whatever_ '

Greeekkk

Gerbang _Moon Dorm_ terbuka.

"Idol- _sempai_!"

"Wild- _senpai_ ~!"

"Ichijou- _senpai_ ~~~!"

Dan teriakan-teriakan serupa keluar dari mulut siswi _Day Class_. Zero lebih memilih agak menjauh dari kumpulan gadis idiot itu. 'Lagi pula ada Ichiru di sana' batinnya.

Kaname memimpin _Night Class_ ke gedung sekolah _Cross Academy_ , tak lupa ia menyapa dan mengelus kepala Yuuki ketika melihat gadis itu. Yuuki seperti biasa membalas sapaan Kaname dengan spontan dan wajahnya langsung bersemu ketika melihat senyum Kaname yang ditujukan untuknya. Hal itu tentu saja tidak luput dari perhatian siswi _Day Class_ yang langsung menatap Yuuki dengan pandangan membunuh sebelum kemudian dihentikan oleh senyuman Ichiru.

Murid _Night Class_ menatap adik kembar Kiryuu Zero itu –Kaname juga telah memberitahukan tentang Ichiru-. Tetapi perhatian mereka teralih ketika Kaname tiba-tiba berhenti.

Kaname dan Zero sekarang sedang saling tatap. Kaname kemudian berjalan kembali, menghampiri Zero yang menyender di depan pohon. Zero memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Kaname dan pangeran vampire itu berhenti beberapa langkah di depan Zero.

"Selamat sore Kiryuu- _kun_ " Kaname menampilkan senyum _gentle_ miliknya.

Tidak ada tanggapan.

"Sepertinya tugasmu sebagai _prefect_ hari ini lebih ringan dengan tiga anggota, benar?" senyum Kaname sedikit bertambah lebar.

"Bukan urusanmu. Dan Kuran- _senpai_ , sebaiknya kau hentikan basa-basimu ini. Karena aku **tidak** berminat berbincang denganmu jadi berhentilah membuang waktumu yang berharga dan cepatlah masuk ke dalam kelas." Zero membalas Kaname dengan tatapan tajam dan senyum sinis miliknya.

Hanabusa yang sedari tadi –bersama dengan _Night Class_ dan _Day Class-_ melihat interaksi antara Kaname dan Zero yang ada di sana mengeritkan giginya kesal. " _That filthy D_! Lancang sekali dia terhadap Kaname- _sama_!" Ia hampir saja mendatangi Zero sebelum Akatsuki memegang tangannya, menahan Hanabusa agar tidak bertindak bodoh yang akan merugikan dirinya sendiri.

Kaname mengacuhkan reaksi Hanabusa dan murid _Night Class_ lainnya saat melihat sikap Zero yang kurang ajar pada dirinya.

"Ah.. terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Kiryuu- _kun_." Kaname pun berjalan menuju gedung sekolah diikuti murid _Night Class_. Beberapa dari mereka menatap Zero dengan pandangan merendahkan dan benci, dan Zero.. ia tentu saja membalas tatapan mereka dengan tajam. Yuuki menatap Zero khawatir.

'Ugh! Si bodoh itu! Bukankah sebentar lagi ia akan tinggal sementara dengan _Night Class_? Seharusnya ia bisa bersikap lebih baik kepada mereka mulai sekarang!' Gadis manis itu merutuki sifat keras kepala Zero dalam hati.

"Anoo.. _Day Class no minna-san_. Apa kalian keberatan untuk kembali ke _Sun Dorm_?" para siswi Day Class akan melayangkan protes tapi tertahan dengan senyum manis Ichiru. Mereka dengan patuh kembali ke _Sun Dorm_ dipandu oleh Ichiru. Ck, dasar.

.

.

.

 **#####Just_an_adorable_Zero-chan####**

.

.

.

10.00 AM 23 Oktober 20xx

Waktu berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya bagi Zero. Pagi ini ia resmi dipindahkan untuk sementara waktu ke _Night Class_. Bukankah ia seharusnya dipindahkan tanggal 24 Oktober kalian ingin bertanya? _Well_ , lebih cepat lebih baik.

 _/"Kita tidak tahu, bisa jadi ketika kau tepat berumur 17 tahun, tubuhmu akan langsung bertransformasi Zero. Akan berbahaya jika pada saat hal itu terjadi, ada murid_ Day Class _ataupun orang yang tidak tahu-menahu mengenai hal ini melihatmu. Karena itu besok kau akan dipindahkan."/_

Itulah yang Kaien katakan tadi malam. Dan, sekarang di sinilah ia berakhir. Di salah satu kamar yang ada di _Moon Dorm_. Setelah memindahkan barang-banrangnya yang memang tidak banyak itu, ia 'diresmikan' menjadi salah satu penghuni _Moon Dorm_ sekarang.

Ah, entah ini baik atau buruk. Tetapi kamarnya bertepatan di **sebelah** kamar Kaname. 'Tentu saja itu buruk!' Zero mengerang kesal. Letak kamarnya saat ini adalah usulan Kaien. Ia ingin menjamin keamanan dan keselamatan Zero meskipun pemuda yang telah dianggapnya anak sendiri itu pasti akan sedikit bermasalah tentang 'kenyamanan'.

Zero merebahkan badannya dengan kesal ke atas kasur _queen size_ yang sekarang menajdi miliknya. Zero sebenarnya cukup heran, kamarnya lebih besar dibandingkan kamar siswa _Night Class_ yang lain –meskipun tidak sebesar milik Kaname- kasurnya juga hanya ada satu. 'Mungkin saja ini kamar yang akan dipergunakan untuk tamu penting, mengingat letaknya yang berada di samping milik Kuran.'

.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok

Hening

Tok tok tok

.

..

Cklek

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kaname melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk ke kamar Zero. Ia melihat Zero yang tidur dengan badan terlentang di atas kasur. Dada _prefect_ itu dengan konstan naik turun, serasi dengan nafasnya yang berderu pelan. Dan wajahnya.. terlihat damai sekali, tanpa ada kerutan ataupun alis yang menukik tajam. Terlihat cantik dan _defenceless_.

Kembali, Kaname dibuat heran dengan Zero yang _not aware_ akan sekitarnya. Ia bahkan tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya. Padahal ia sedang berada di _**Moon Dorm**_.

Kaname melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekati Zero. Hanya perasaannya atau memang belakangan ini ia suka sekali mendekati pemuda _stubborn_ itu? Dengan hati-hati ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Zero. Tangan kanannya terjulur untuk merapikan rambut-rambut yang menutupi mata Zero yang terpejam.

"Apa yang sedang kulakukan?" gumamnya pelan.

Tangannya kembali terangkat untuk menyentuh Zero, sebelum kemudian terhenti ketika melihat pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu menggeliat pelan.

 _Blink_

 _Blink_

"Unnggh~" Zero mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut. Ia juga mengucek matanya pelan. Kebiasannya ketika bangun tidur. Sebelum kemudian mendudukkan dirinya. Masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

Kaname berdiri di tempatnya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan keinginan untuk menerjang pemuda di hadapannya. 'Kiryuu Zero, apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!' Kaname menggeram kecil. Dan sepertinya geraman itu terdengar ke telinga Zero karena sekarang kakak Ichiru itu menatap ke arah Kaname.

Dengan cepat Zero mengambil Bloody Rose yang terletak di bawah bantalnya. Ia mengacungkan moncong senjatanya ke arah Kaname yang masih setia berdiri di tempatnya.

" . . .Kuran?" desis Zero berbahaya dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Menurutmu?" Kaname balik bertanya. Wajah datar, meskipun degup jantungnya lebih cepat dari biasa sekarang.

"Jangan bercanda Kuran! Untuk apa kau masuk ke kamarku? Kau lintah sialan!" Zero berteriak kesal.

"Heh, lucu mendengarmu memanggilku 'lintah' di saat kau juga **sama** seperti **ku** ". Kaname mendelik kepada Zero. Jantungnya kembali normal sekarang, tapi tidak dengan emosinya. Pemuda Kiryuu itu memang pandai sekali membuatnya marah. ' _Brat_ ' Kaname mendengus.

" _Shut up_!"

"Tidak bisa mengelak karena apa yang kukatakan itu benar, _Zero_?"

" _I said shut the fuck up you son of a bitch_!"

Sedetik kemudian Zero mendapati tubuhnya terlentang di atas kasur dengan Kaname yang hampir menindihnya. Tangan kanan Kaname terletak di lehernya sekarang, tidak cukup kuat untuk mencekik namun kukunya yang memanjang sanggup menorehkan luka jika Zero menggerakkan lehernya sembarangan.

"Shhh, jaga ucapanmu" geram Kaname.

Zero melihat ke arah Bloody Rose yang terlempar ke ujung kamar setelah sebelumnya Zero menarik pelatuknya, refleks karena Kaname tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Bunyi 'Bang' yang cukup keras tadi pasti membangunkan penghuni _Moon Dorm_ yang lain.

"Tatap mataku disaat aku berbicara denganmu _Zero_." Tangan kiri Kaname yang bebas memegang dagu Zero, menahan Zero agar tetap menatapnya.

"Ck, _what's your problem_ Kuran?" Zero menggenggam kerah kemeja hitam Kaname kesal.

Ya Kaname apa masalahmu? Kau tidak pernah bertindak seperti ini meskipun Zero berkata kasar sebelumnya. Kaname bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, tapi..

"Kau sekarang adalah murid _Night Class_ , dan kau bagian dari **kami**. Sudah sepatutnya kau belajar bagaimana bersikap kepada orang yang lebih 'tinggi', khususnya _**pureblood**_ , D." itulah yang diucapkan Kaname.

Zero terbelalak mendengar ucapan Kaname. Ia sudah sering mendengar penghinaan atas _rank_ nya sebagai _ex-human_ dan _level D_ dari Hanabusa dan segelintir vampire lainnya. Tapi, mendengarnya dari mulut Kaname entah kenapa membuatnya sakit.

Kaname yang melihat sirat 'kesakitan' dari mata Zero kemudian menyesali ucapannya.

"Zero, aku-"

BRAKK!

"Kaname- _sama_! Apa yang terjadi?! Kau tidak ap-"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Holla minna/ saya balik :V

Saya ngetik sama publishnya dari laptop neh, makanya lumayan rapi(?). Ngetiknya sambil dengerin lagu2 DBSK/TVXQ/THSK atau apalah, wkwkw saya mulai dari dua minggu yang lalu ngidol dan nge- _ship_ HoMin **kembali** :V entah kesambet apa, saya emang sering ngidol tiba2 #gaknanya

Aihh abang Changmin~ sama semenya si abang Yunho serasi banget~ #ditimpuk

Wookeh, mari kita membalas review:

 **63:** iya ini udah lanjut

 **Yuanchan48:** maaf Lily ga bisa nyelametin Zero, dia sedang berkelana di alam mimpi :V

xxx: makasih dah dibilang bagus, ini udah lanjut :3

Ryo-Chan: saya updatenya tiap hari apa? Err saya update tergantung mood XP

Lemon? LOL saya juga pengen bikin lemon KaZe, tapi belum waktunya. Tapii tolong jangan berharap banyak, karena saya ga yakin bisa dan sanggup bikinnya. Yahh doain aja lah :D

K-chan: maaf nak(?) di sini Zero belum berubah :V, mungkin chap depan.. mungkin wkwk

Alice: iya saya juga suka tipe cowo tsun-tsun kayak Zero, unyu yahh? ;3.. btw makasih semangatnya :V

Kenny: kurang panjang ? (dad) (har har) Iya terserah mau panggil author aja, saya ngebolehin selama ga manggil saya bajingan, bitch dan teman-temannya #ditabok

 **zhichaloveanime:** Zero kalo senyum emang cakepppppp bangett kyaaaaa~ #kumat

Naoki: kapan KaZe bakal 'ituan'? saya ga tau xD.. hmm bakal banyak yang nyerang Zero gak ya~

Terus seberapa berat perjuangan Kaname nantinya? Itu tergantung mood saya hahahaha #ketawa nista… jujur saya ga punya draft khusus buat nih ff, jadi chap ke depannya itu yaa tergantung saya pas ngetik pengennya gimana #dihajar

Buat yang minta wordnya ditambahin, lol.. saya buat chapter yang ini aja perlu muter otak 3 jam lebih awkawkawk. Saya juga sebenernya cuman pengen coba2 aja jadi author, dan ga berharap banyak dari ff2 yang udah saya publish.. soalnya saya kurang pede dengan kemampuan menulis saya yang di bawah standar ini TwT. Tapi akan saya usahain biar wordnya tambah banyak ;)

Dan maaf jika saya menggunakan beberapa kosa kata bahasa inggris yang pas2an wkwk

Last, **review juseyo~~~**


	5. Concern?

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Vampire Knight and Zero- _chan_ is **belong** to Kaname :v

 **Warning:** BL/Shonen-Ai/Homo/Gay/Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), non-EYD, Humor **gagal** *entahlah TwT*, dan mungkin akan ada hint2(?) Twincest :V

 **#Ket:**

/ _KaZe_ / = Lampau/flashback

'KaZe' = Pikiran/batin

"KaZe" = Berbicara

.

.

.

 **Chapter** **5**

.

.

.

"Zero, aku-"

BRAKK!

"Kaname- _sama_! Apa yang terjadi?! Kau tidak ap-"

TARIK

"Ma-maaf Kaname.."

"-Y-Ya! Ichijou- _san_! Kenapa kau menarik tanganku?!"

"Cukup Hanabusa!"

"Akatsuki! Lepaskan aku! Kaname- _sama_!"

"A-ahahaha si-silahkan lanjutkan"

Blam

Tatap

Tatap

Baik Kaname maupun Zero hanya bisa terdiam melihat pintu kamar yang baru saja ditutup oleh Takuma. Posisi mereka masih sama seperti sebelumnya –yaitu dengan Zero yang terlentang di bawah kungkungan tubuh Kaname, tangan kiri Kaname yang memegang dagunya dan kedua tangan Zero mencengkram erat kerah kemeja hitam Kaname- ketika tiba-tiba pintu kamar Zero didobrak dengan tenaga kuda oleh Hanabusa yang sepersekian detik kemudian ditarik Takuma menjauhi kamar sebelum ia melangkah masuk dan langsung dibopong oleh Akatsuki, membuat Idol- _sempai_ itu berteriak protes.

' _WHAT THE_ -?!'

Suasana kamar yang semula tegang, kini berubah canggung. Kaname menjauh dari Zero –turun dari ranjang- saat Zero melepaskan tangannya dari kemeja Kaname. Pangeran vampire itu berdiri menatap Zero yang kini juga beranjak dari ranjang, kepalanya tertunduk sehingga sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh poni, namun Kaname masih dapat melihat dengan jelas rona merah yang mengintip dari celah-celah surai perak Zero yang menutupi wajahnya itu.

 _Cough_

"Kiryuu aku-"

"Keluar."

Belum sempat Kaname mengatakan permintaan maafnya, Zero mengusirnya dengan dingin. Pemuda yang lebih tua makin merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Tapi, Zero-"

"Aku bilang keluar Kuran! Sekarang."

Zero mengangkat kepalanya, dan kini wajahnya yang memerah terlihat dengan jelas. Raut wajahnya keras, alisnya menukik. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Kaname merasa sesak didadanya, tapi karena kedua mata dengan iris berwarna kecubung itu berkaca-kaca, air-air menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Kaname menghela nafas. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

Ceklek

Berhenti

"…"

"Zero.. aku minta maaf."

 _Shut_

Tap

Tap

Zero kembali merebahkan dirinya ke kasur, saat yakin Kaname telah pergi menjauh dari kamarnya. Ia meringkuk memeluk kakinya dengan tubuhnya yang kini miring, menghadap tembok yang ada di sebelah ke kiri ranjang. Bisa ia rasakan air matanya yang mengalir di pipinya dan terjatuh ke atas kasur sehingga menimbulkan bercak-bercak basah. Ia mengusap kasar matanya, membuat bagian itu sekarang memerah.

 _/"Kau sekarang adalah murid_ Night Class _, dan kau bagian dari_ _ **kami**_ _. Sudah sepatutnya kau belajar bagaimana bersikap kepada orang yang lebih 'tinggi', khususnya_ **pureblood** _, D."/_

Otaknya mengulang kembali perkataan Kaname. "Heh, bagian dari **kami**?" matanya menatap kosong ke depan.. "Kau bercanda Kuran?" Zero tertawa lirih. Ia adalah seorang _ex-human_. Tak bisa dikatakan seutuhnya manusia, karena sisi buas yang dimilikinya. Ia juga tak bisa sepenuhnya diterima oleh para vampire karena _title '_ D' miliknya. Membuatnya lebih busuk daripada makhluk yang selalu dibencinya, karena 'kewarasan' yang ia miliki sekarang bisa menghilang kapan saja. Seperti waktu itu, saat ia menggigit Yuuki. Zero memejamkan matanya.

'Bisakah hari ini menjadi lebih buruk?' ia menyeringai meratapi dirinya yang benar-benar sial. Namun seringai itu luntur berganti dengan ringisan sakit.

 _Sesak!_

Zero mencengkram dadanya yang tertutup oleh kaos putih. Rasanya bagian itu seperti dihimpit batu besar. Tangannya yang lain kemudian memegangi lehernya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering, panas seperti terbakar. Peluh mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Nafasnya pun memburu sekarang.

' _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_ '

Menggigit bibir bawahnya keras guna menahan erangan sakit yang mencoba lolos dari celah bibirnya. Zero merangkak menuju nakas yang terletak di sebelah kanan ranjangnya. Membuka satu dari dua laci yang ada di sana, laci yang paling atas. Mengambil kotak kecil berwarna hitam yang menyimpan obat tidur, mengambil dua butir dan langsung mengunyahnya begitu saja, mengabaikan rasa pahit yang diterima lidahnya.

Ia kembali merebahkan dirinya ke atas kasur. Terengah. Zero memang tidak mengkonsumsi _blood tablet_ lagi semenjak dua bulan yang lalu, karena hal itu sia-sia. Tubuhnya tidak lagi merespon positif, dan selalu memuntahkan table-tablet sialan itu. Maka dari itu ia mengkonsumsi obat tidur, ya, ya, tidak sehat memang. Tapi setidaknya ia tak akan menderita akibat _bloodlust_ untuk sementara waktu ketika kesadarannya menghilang.

Zero mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya, matanya tidak fokus dan berkaca-kaca. Terlihat irisnya yang berganti warna menjadi merah terang. Ia kembali mengerang. Pegangan tangannya pada selimut yang tengah ditindihnya mulai mengendur disertai dengan matanya yang mulai memberat.

.

.

.

 **#####Just_an_adorable_Zero-chan#####**

.

.

.

Kaname berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, langkahnya terhenti untuk memandang pintu kamar Zero sejenak. Terkunci rapat. Ha-ah.. sejak kepindahannya pagi tadi, Zero tidak ada keluar kamar. Ck, bukan Kaname berharap seorang Kiryuu Zero akan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi _Moon Dorm_ dengan senyum cerah dan menyapa para _Night Class_ dengan ramah. Kaname _facepalm_ membayangkannya. Itu agak _impossible_. Meskipun tidak dipungkiri, bahwa menyenangkan melihat senyum Zero tapi ia merasa tak rela jika senyuman itu, ekspresi Zero yang indah itu dilihat oleh orang lain.

.

..

…

Hah?

E-eepphh?

Kaname menggelengkan kepalanya. Te-tolong lu-lupakan yang terakhir tadi. Ehem, lagipula tak seperti _Sun Dorm_ , setiap kamar di _Moon Dorm_ memiliki kamar mandi masing-masing di dalamnya, jadi tidak perlu repot keluar jika ingin membersihkan diri ataupun untuk sekedar memenuhi panggilan alam. Tapi..

"Apa Zero tidak lapar?" Kaname bertanya pada dirinya. _Well_ , sepertinya ia mulai terbiasa memanggil Zero dengan nama kecilnya. Kaname jadi heran sendiri. Kemudian matanya menangkap bayangan seorang _maid_ yang sedang bersih-bersih di lantai dua.

"Azuma- _san_ " nada suara Kaname terdengar tegas dan _gentle_ seperti biasa. _Maid_ yang disebut namanya segera menoleh dan menghampiri Kaname. Ia berhenti dan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit setelah jaraknya dengan Kaname cukup dekat.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Kuran- _sama_?" suara _maid_ yang bernama lengkap Azuma Mitsuki itu tenang dan halus -seperti wanita pada umumnya. Wajahnya cantik, kulitnya putih gading layaknya orang Jepang kebanyakan. Rambut ikal panjangnya yang berwarna ungu diikat kuda. Irisnya berwarna _amber_. Dan.. ekspresinya datar, yah mungkin sebelas dua belas Seiren.

"Tolong nanti malam kau antarkan makanan kepada Kiryuu Zero dan.." Kaname menatap _maid_ kepercayaannya. Mitsuki memang telah cukup lama bekerja padanya meskipun wajah wanita itu seperti berusia 25 tahunan. Mereka vampir, dan vampir awet muda asal kau tahu. Pertumbuhan mereka akan melambat jika telah menginjak usia 16-18 tahun.

Mitsuki menunggu dengan sabar kelanjutan perintah dari majikannya. "Tidak, hanya itu saja." Ucap Kaname mengakhiri. Mitsuki mengangguk paham. " _Ha'i_ , Kuran- _sama_." Ia membungkuk kepada Kaname saat pangeran 'kaum'nya itu berjalan melewatinya, kemudian menegakkan badannya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali saat bayangan Kaname tak terlihat olehnya lagi.

.

.

.

 **#####Just_an_adorable_Zero-chan#####**

.

.

.

Kaname menuruni tangga dan menghampiri murid _Night Class_ yang telah setia menunggunya seperti biasa. Mereka berjalan keluar _Moon Dorm_ menuju bangunan utama _Cross Academy_. Dengan kekuatan telekinetik yang dimilikinya, gerbang besar _Moon Dorm_ bergerak, terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Teriakan-teriakan histeris dari balik gerbang pun semakin terdengar saat gerbang itu terbuka. Kaname memjamkan matanya sejenak. Telinganya terasa sakit. Vampir memiliki pendengaran yang jauh lebih tajam dari manusia biasa. Tetapi kelebihan turun temurun ini juga memiliki efek negatif, seperti sekarang. Ingin rasanya Kaname menyumpal mulut-mulut berisik itu dengan batu-batu yang ada disekitarnya. Tapi tentu saja tidak. Kalian pikir Kuran Kaname itu apa? Ia tak akan pernah melakukan hal tidak elit seperti itu.

Saat membuka matanya, terlihat Hanabusa yang sedang memberi _fan-service_ kepada para _fans_ nya. Membuat gadis-gadis itu makin mengganas. Kaname menatap datar. Sebelum kemudian menghangat ketika ia melihat Yuuki. Berjalan mendekat, Kaname menyapa gadis mungil itu. Mengusap pelan kepalanya dan tersenyum hangat ketika melihat rona merah menempel dipipi gadis manisnya. Para siswi lain yang menyukai Kaname -termasuk Ruka- tentu menatap iri kepada Yuuki.

Memang apa yang spesial dari gadis lemah itu. Ruka membatin, gondok sendiri memikirkan jika ia bahkan 'kalah' oleh gadis seperti Cross Yuuki. Ia akui kalau kalau Yuuki memang manis, tetapi- _hell_! Souen Ruka itu cantik. Rambut ikalnya yang panjang sepinggang tergerai begitu saja. Mata bundarnya yang berwarna coklat muda dilengkapi dengan bulu mata yang lentik alami. Tubuhnya rampingnya setinggi 170 cm dengan tungkai kaki yang panjang. Ia putri dari keluarga bangsawan yang terpandang. Otaknya pun tidak perlu ditanya. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa Kaname- _sama_ nya lebih memilih Yuuki yang seorang **manusia biasa** dari pada dia?! Ruka menggenggam tangannya erat hingga memutih. Pandangannya miris melihat _scene_ manis antara Yuuki dan Kaname.

Akatsuki hanya menghela nafasnya melihat Ruka. Ia tahu sepupu perempuannya itu menyukai Kaname sedari mereka kecil. Ia pun tahu bahwa Kaname **menyadari** hal itu. Oh astaga, seluruh _Night Class_ juga tahu hal itu karena perasaan Ruka terlihat jelas sekali. Tapi hanya sedikit yang mengetahui bahwa Kain Akatsuki menyukai Souen Ruka. Heh? Iya dia menyukai sepupunya. Percintaan sedaraah itu umum dikalangan vampir, jadi tidak masalah kan? Lagipula mereka itu cuma se-pu-pu. Jadi bukan _incest dong_ , hanya menjurus saja. Ha-ah.. entah sepertinya Akatsuki harus berterima kasih kepada Kaname jika memang _leader_ nya itu tidak membalas perasaan Ruka, artinya ia punya kesempatan. Dan, biasanya wanita yang sedang rapuh hatinya itu akan mudah didekati karena perlu seseorang yang merengkuhnya kan? **Kan** author?

Err.. I-iya Akatsuki- _kun_.

Akatsuki tersenyum puas –atau menyeringai lebih tepatnya setelah melihat author mengagguk pasrah. Ahhh…

Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Ruka pelan. Menghibur gadis itu. Sebelum kemudian menarik Hanabusa yang berada di tengah-tengah gerombolan siswi _Day Class_. Sepupunya itu menembaki mereka satu-satu. A- maksudnya berpose menembaki mereka menggunakan tangannya yang diposisikan seperti pistol sambil berucap 'BANG!' meskipun malah menjadi'Ban-Ji!'. Akatsuki _sweatdrop_. Jika disuruh memilih, ia akan meng-idolakan Zero ketimbang sepupunya yang kadang _nyentrik_ ini. _Well_ , setidaknya Zero itu bukan pemuda berisik yang suka cari perhatian. Tapi, Hanabusa tidak akan membuat kepala _fans_ nya berlubang karena ditembus timah panas yang melesat keluar dari moncong Bloody Rose. Akatsuki makin _sweatdrop_.

Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tiba-tiba ia menyebut Zero? Ia tidak menyukai Zero tiba-tiba kan?

Glup

'Sialan, aku teringat Kiryuu karena sekarang di sini ada kembarannya. Jadi jangan berfikir macam-macam, karena aku masih straight!'

Tapi tidak ada jaminan kau masih normal di _chapter_ berikutnya kan? A-aa _sumimasen deshita_.

 _By the way_ , mengenai Ichiru. Sekarang bungsu dari kembar Kiryuu itu tengah berusaha membuat _Day Class_ kembali ke _dorm_ mereka. Tidak menggunakan kekerasan seperti Zero. Ia melaksanakan tugasnya dengan 'metode' yang berbanding terbalik 180 derajat dengan kakaknya itu. Dengan senyuman manis yang terpatri diwajah serta nada ramah yang tentu saja berhasil menggaet hati para siswi Day Class yang memang haus akan perhatian laki-laki tampan sehingga membuat mereka patuh pada Ichiru. Ck, ck, ck.

Rombongan Night Class pun kembali berjalan menuju gedung sekolah meninggalkan dua _prefect_ berpatroli.

.

.

.

 **#####Just_an_adorable_Zero-chan#####**

.

.

.

Kaname sekarang duduk di kelas. Bangkunya terletak di pojok kanan paling belakang, di barisan yang letaknya paling jauh dengan pintu. Kaki kanannya berada menindih kaki kiri secara menyilang. Tangan kanannya terkatup di atas meja. Sementara tangan kiri menyangga pipi dan dagunya. Ia menatap keluar jendela yang tepat berada di samping kirinya. Tidak memperdulikan penjelasan guru di depan sana yang sekarang sedang mengajarkan hukum Newton. Ck, ia sudah menguasai itu. Lagipula gurunya juga tidak terlihat keberatan. Duh, _he's almighty_ Kuran Kaname- _sama_.

Teringat kembali percakapan singkatnya dengan Yuuki sore tadi. Seperti biasa, gadis kesayangannya itu sungguh manis. Kaname tersenyum kecil. Ingin ia mengutarakan perasaan yang sudah lama dipendamnya kepada gadis itu. Hidup bersama sampai maut memisahkan. Ha-ah, tapi Yuuki merupakan makhluk _mortal_ , sedangkan dirinya vampir. _Not to mention he's a pureblood_. Tapi.. Yuukinya pasti mau berubah menjadi 'kaum'nya jika ia memberikan penjelasan pada gadis itu, Yuukinya pasti tidak akan menolak, karena Yuukinya terlalu baik. Lebih memikirkan orang-orang disekitarnya ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

/ _"Ka-kaname_ senpai _!" Yuuki tersenyum cerah melihat Kaname."Hmm, selamat sore Yuuki. Kau juga bekerja keras hari ini, terima kasih." Kaname mengusak kecil rambut Yuuki. "A-ah, hehe Ichiru-_ kun _juga banyak membantu! Jadi Kaname-senpai juga harus berterima kasih padanya!". "Um_ _?_ _Apa kau baru saja memerintahku_ _?_ _" Kaname menaikkan sedikit sebelah alisnya. Yuuki membelalak kaget "_ I-iye _! Bu-bukan begitu maksudku! A-aku, ugh_ gomennasai _!" dengan gagap Yuuki mencoba menjelaskan, tetapi ia terlalu panik hingga akhirnya hanya bisa meminta maaf dan membungkukkan tubuhnya hampir 90 derajat._

Chuckle

 _Mendengar tawa renyah yang pelan itu Yuuki pun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, dengan hati-hati ia menatap Kaname, sebelum kemudian tersipu malu mendapati tangan besar Kaname yang hangat berada di atas kepalanya, kembali mengusak rambutnya karena gemas akan tingkah manisnya._

" _Aku hanya bercanda Yuuki, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf" Kaname tersenyum geli melihat Yuuki yang menghela nafas lega, benar-benar. Ia ingin sekali memeluk gadis_ petite _itu sekarang._

" _Umm, anoo.. Kaname-senpai_ _?_ _" Yuuki memainkan ujung jarinya. "Ya_ _?_ _" "Itu.. Zero.. apakah ia baik-baik saja_ _?_ _Zero tidak membuat masalahkan di_ Moon Dorm _?_ _" Yuuki bertanya kepada Kaname dengan suara pelan –hampir menyerupai bisikan- karena akan gawat jika Day Class mendengarnya. Senyum Kaname menghilang. Ia tidak suka Yuukinya terlalu memperhatikan orang lain selain dirinya, apalagi Zero. Sulung Kiryuu itu juga memiliki tempat spesial di hati Yuuki, dan ia tidak suka. Ia cemburu._

" _Ka-Kaname-_ senpai _?_ _Kau mendengarku_ _?_ _" Yuuki mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pelan di depan Kaname karena pemuda tampan itu terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ugh, apa Zero telah membuat masalah_ _?_ _Yuuki tambah khawatir. Melihat itu Kaname cepat-cepat buka suara "Tidak, tenang saja Yuuki. Zero baik-baik saja" Ia tersenyum menenangkan Yuuki. Gadis manis itu kembali menghela nafas lega mendengarnya, sebelum tiba-tiba ia menepuk tangannya sekali dan matanya berbinar-binar. "Ah! Kaname-_ senpai _! Kau memanggil Zero menggunakan nama kecilnya! Ehehe, hubungan kalian membaik_ _?_ _Kalian menjadi dekat sekarang_ _?_ _Itu bagus sekali!" Yuuki bahkan sampai meloncat-loncat kecil ketika mengatakannya, tentu saja ia senang sekali. Dua pemuda yang sama-sama disayanginya kini menjadi lebih dekat, bukankah itu kabar gembira_ _?_ _Sementara Kaname hanya mampu terdiam. Kelu._ /

 _Sigh_

Membaik? Apanya? Ia bahkan bertengkar dengan Zero pagi tadi. Memang harus ia akui bahwa ialah yang salah karena asal masuk kamar Zero tanpa permisi. Tapi, tapi ia sudah mengetuk pintu dan tidak ada tanggapan, karena itu ia langsung masuk. Ia khawatir, ehem bukan. Jika nanti sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Zero maka ialah yang harus bertanggung jawab karena Kaien telah meminta Kaname menjaga 'anak' laki-lakinya itu. Ia juga tidak ingin membuat Yuuki khawatir dan sedih. Ah, ia khawatir kepada Zero karena itu demi Yuuki, ya demi Yuukinya yang manis.

.

.

.

 **#####Just_an_adorable_Zero-chan#####**

.

.

.

Zero terduduk di ranjangnya. Melihat jam weker berbentuk apel miliknya. Pukul 21.50. Sebentar lagi murid _Nigth Class_ akan kembali ke _Moon Dorm_. Ia kemudian mengerang merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Terlalu banyak tidur juga tidak terlalu bagus rutuknya pelan. Matanya nya teralih melihat gelas berisi air putih yang terletak di atas nakas dekat jam weker. Ia mengambil gelas itu, meminum isinya perlahan hingga tersisa setengah dan meletakkannya kembali. Zero kembali menyamnkan posisinya, bersender di kepala ranjang.

Zero terbangun sekitar jam 7 malam ketika mendengar ketukan pelan pada pintu kamarnya dan suara datar seorang wanita yang memanggil namanya dengan hormat.

/ _Dengan agak sempoyongan Zero berjalan mendekati pintu, membuka kenopnya dengan mata yang setengah terpejam. Sialan, kepalanya pusing sekali._

 _Ceklek_

" _Ah, selamat malam Kiryuu-_ sama _" seorang_ maid _berambut ungu berada di depannya ketika Zero membuka pintu._ Maid _itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan menyapa Zero. Yang disapa hanya mengangguk singkat sambil mengusap pelan kelopak matanya. Ingat, itu kebiasaan Zero ketika bangun tidur._ Maid _di depannya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Zero yang dipastikan masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dari alam mimpi. '_ Kawaii _' Mitsuki,_ maid _tadi memuji Zero dalam hati._

" _Ini, Kuran-_ sama _meminta saya untuk memberikan makan malam kepada anda, Kiryuu-_ sama _" Mitsuki menyodorkan nampan berisi sup dan segelas air putih juga beberapa buah._

" _Saya tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaan anda, sehingga saya bertanya kepada Cross-_ sama _, dan dia bilang bahwa Kiryuu-_ sama _menyukai_ vegetable soup _. Karena, itu saya membuatkannya untuk makan malam anda." Mitsuki kembali berbicara ketika nampan yang ia bawa sudah berpindah ke tangan Zero. Zero hanya menangguk mendengarnya. "Terima kasih" ucap Zero pelan._

 _Mitsuki kembali tersenyum "Apakah ada sesuatu lain yang anda inginkan_ _?_ _". "Tidak" Zero menjawab singkat. Ia akan segera masuk ke kamarnya sebelum tiba-tiba Mitsuki menyodorkan lonceng kecil berwarna perak, kemudian meletakkan lonceng itu ke dalam nampan yang dipegang Zero. "Bunyikan lonceng ini jika anda memerlukan bantuan saya, Kiryuu-_ sama _. Dan perkenalkan, nama saya adalah Azuma Mitsuki. Dengan senang hati saya akan membantu anda." Zero hanya mengangguk kaku menanggapinya, dan ia kemudian masuk ke kamar setelah Mitsuki pergi._ /

Ia terlalu lapar untuk menolak makanan dari Mitsuki meskipun mendengar bahwa Kanamelah yang meminta _maid_ itu. Ah, iya juga tadi sempat membunyikan lonceng perak pemberian Mitsuki, meminta bantuannya. Satu kali ayunan lonceng, dan beberapa detik, _maid_ itu telah berada di depan pintu kamarnya. Zero terkesima sejenak. Ia menyodorkan nampannya yang berisi gelas dan piring kosong kepada Mitsuki, meminta _maid_ itu mengantarkan kedapur karena Zero terlalu pusing untuk menuruni tangga tanpa harus takut untuk tidak terjerembab.

Deg

Tubuh Zero tiba-tiba menegang merasakan kehadiran _Night Class_ di _Moon Dorm_. Ia memang _vampire hunter_ , tapi ia tetap tidak terbiasa dengan vampire di sekitarnya. Jangan lupakan bahwa jumlah siswa-siswi Night Class itu lumayan banyak. Dan Zero zekarang tinggal satu atap dengan mereka meskipun hanya untuk sementara waktu.

Kemudian Zero mendengar langkah-langkah kaki yang menuju kea rah yang berbeda-beda. _Night Class_ pasti menuju kamar mereka masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Dan, Zero merasakannya. Aura _vampire pureblood_. Kuran. Bisiknya pelan.

Berhenti

Tiba-tiba langkah tenang itu berhenti di depan kamarnya. Tubuh Zero kembali menegang. Mengantisipasi jika Kaname masuk ke kamarnya –lagi. Tapi, Kaname kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan membuka pintu kamar miliknya, beristirahat di sana. Zero menghela nafas lega, tubuhnya rileks sekarang.

.

.

.

 **#####Just_an_adorable_Zero-chan#####**

.

.

.

AM 24 Oktober 20xx

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit menyerang seluruh sendi-sendi tubuhn Zero. Ia pun berjengit kaget. Ingin berteriak, tapi suaranya tercekat ditenggorokkan. Matanya basah, dan ia hanya mampu terbaring sambil meremas sprei. Tubuhnya terasa panas, menyebabkan kulitnya menjadi agak memerah. Keringat mulai berkucuran. Lima menit kemudian –yang terasa berhari-hari bagi Zero- rasa sakitnya mulai berkurang ketika tiba-tiba dari badannya keluar cahaya berwarna _silver_. Tidak terlalu terang, namun cukuo membuatnya menutup mata karena silau. Cahaya itu semakin melingkupi tubuh Zero ketika rasa sakitnya perlahan menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaname yang semula berbaring –tidur- di ranjangnya, kini mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ia mendengar bunyi _grasak-grusuk_ dari kamar sebelah. Kamar Zero. Penasaran, kaname pun membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan alisnya semakin naik ketika matanya menangkap cahaya _silver_ aneh yang keluar dari bawah sela-sela pintu kamar Zero.

Tok tok

Tidak ada tanggapan

Tok tok tok

Kembali tidak ada tanggapan

Kaname pun memutuskan menarik kenop pontu kamar itu ketika telinganya menangkap suara rintihan Zero samar-samar. Ia tidak mungkin salah dengar kan?

Terkunci

Kaname berdecak. Ia kemudian membuka pintu dengan kekuatan telekinetiknya, memutar kunci pintu dari dalam. Bagaimana bisa, kalian ingin bertanya? Duh, sekali lagi author katakan _he's almighty_ Kuran Kaname- _sama_.

Ah, berhasil

Sekarang pintunya terbuka dan Kaname bergegas masuk ke dalam. Cahaya aneh tadi telah hilang, lenyap begitu saja. Kaname kemudian melihat Zero yang terbaring lemas di ranjang. Nafasnya tersengal, dan beberapa keringat terlihat menempel di kulitnya. Tapi.. bukan itu yang membuat Kaname terbelalak sekarang.

"Ze-Zero?"

Kaname mencoba memanggil pemuda, yang sepertinya masih belum sadar dengan kehadirannya. Jika pada _chapter_ satu yang lalu Kaname tidak yakin dengan indra pendengarannya, maka di _chapter_ lima kali ini Kaname tidak yakin dengan indra penglihatannya. Karena, Zero dia.. err bagaimana mengatakannya? Bertransformasi?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC HAHAHAHA!

Njay Nyahahaha XD sumpah saya ngakak ngetik TBC disitu, okeh-okeh plis jangan hajar saya, karena emang paling mantep naroh huruf TBC di adegan tertentu ya kan? :V

Maafkan karena saya updatenya cukup lama kali ini, jujur saya lagi malas dan ide tidak datang-datang ;-;.. tapi lihat? Wordnya tambah panjang kan? Saya coba tambahin adegan karakter lain dikit2, kasian kalo cumin pinjem namanya aja ._.

Oiya, buat Yuuki haters saya minta maaf kalau terlihat terlalu memanis-maniskan(?) Yuuki di sini, karena memang sebenernya Yuuki emang begitu kan? :V tapi saya suka lohh sama Yuuki di ff saya yang ini, karena saya tidak akan membuatnya menjadi bitch sejati seperti di anime/manga yang asli #maaf buat Yuuki lovers karena saya menghinanya :V well, saya juga gak suka Yuuki.. karena itu setidaknya saya akan membuat Yuuki menjadi' Yuuki yang saya harapkan di sini :')

Buat Ruka, wkwk meskipun kadang saya kesel sama tuh cewe tapi kadang saya kasian juga wkwk. Kaname emang kalo diliat-liat sebenernya lumayan brengsek #hajared

Eneg dah kalo liat dia ngelakuin ini-itu demi Yuuki, hellow~~~ Kaname, Zero lagi ngangkang di atas ranjang nungguin elo bastard #Oi

Wkwk maaf :V, dan buat yang nungguin banget transformasi Zero, dapat dipastikan mulai chapter depan Zero akan bermain di ff ini dengan penampilan baru LOL awkawkawk

Thanks banget buat readers tercintah yang telah bersedia review:

 **Yuanchan48** /Naoki/xxx/ **lea. ct63** / **zichaloveanime** /Ryo-chan/LOL/sina

semoga para silent readers *kalo ada* tergerak hatinya untuk memberikan satu atau dua kata di kotak review #amin

Last, **review juseyo** ~~~


	6. Transformation

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Vampire Knight and Zero- _chan_ is **belong** to Kaname :v

 **Warning:** BL/Shonen-Ai/Homo/Gay/Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), non-EYD, Humor **gagal** *entahlah TwT*

 **#Ket:**

/ _KaZe_ / = Lampau/flashback

'KaZe' = Pikiran/batin

"KaZe" = Berbicara

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

.

.

.

"Ze-Zero?"

Kaname memanggil Zero, mencoba menarik perhatian pemuda berurai _silver_ yang masih berbaring, terengah di atas kasur. Yang dipanggil pun kini perlahan membuka kelopak matanya yang tadi tertutup akibat cahaya perak yang kini telah lenyap.

 _Blink_

 _Blink_

Zero mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya yang kabur. Ia kemudian mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya di kasur, sebelah tangannya kini memijat pelan kepalanya yang terasa pusing, _shit_! kali ini rasanya jauh lebih buruk!

Sulung Kiryuu melirik sekitar kamarnya saat matanya telah dapat berfungsi dengan baik. Lampu menyala, jendela kamar yang terbuka –ahh, jendela kamarnya memang terbuka semenjak pagi kepindahannya. Bloody Rose yang dengan setia masih terdampar diujung ruangan, owh! Zero hampir saja melupakan senjata kesayangannya itu. Kembali bola matanya bergulir, dan _walla_!

 _Holy Shit_

Di sana, di dekat pintu kamarnya, berdiri sang pewaris Kuran. Mata Zero dan Kaname saling bertemu pandang. Zero menatap, menyelidiki sepasang orbs semerah _wine_ milik Kaname yang terfokus padanya. _Shock_ , _anxious_ , _amuse_ , dan apa itu kekhawatiran di mata Kaname?

'Kuran mengkhawatirkanku? _Strange_.'

Kaname yang tadinya terdiam, kini mulai bergerak mendekati objek penglihatannya. Matanya tak bisa berhenti menatap Zero. Jujur saja, sang _vampire hunter_ muda itu kini jauh lebih menarik dari pada biasanya. Ya, penampilannya sekarang begitu, _**unique**_. Tanpa sadar Kaname menjilat bibir bawahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering.

Sementara Zero, entahlah. Ia hanya terdiam memandang manik milik Kaname yang kini berubah warna menjadi _crimson_ , seperti tersedot ke dalamnya. Bahkan saat jaraknya dan Kaname kian menipis pun ia tidak melakukan suatu pergerakan yang berarti. Badannya terasa _numb_.

Kaname menyeringai kecil melihat Zero yang tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menjauhinya.

' _Good boy_ '

Tap

Pangeran vampir itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Zero yang masih terdiam, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Otaknya memperingatinya agar segera menjauh. Tetapi badannya terasa sulit untuk digerakkan. Panik terlihat jelas dari matanya. Dan ia merasa telinganya mencuat ke atas, dan tegang, begitupun dengan ekornya.

Eh?

Ap-Apa?

E-Ekor?!

Zero refleks menengok ke belakang, tak mengindahkan kepalanya yang bertambah sakit saat bergerak secara tiba-tiba. Matanya membulat. _Horror_ dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Di sana tepat di atas pantatnya yang tertutup celana jeans biru dongker, terdapat **dua** buah **ekor** berwarna perak terang yang cukup panjang, mungkin sekitar 70cm. Tatapannya kembali teralih kepada Kaname ketika telinganya mendengar tawa pelan yang terkesan.. err, menakutkan?

Kaname melebarkan seringainya. Wajahnya kini terlihat seperti iblis, iblis yang sangat tampan tentu. Dengan tajam ia menatap Zero dengan penuh ketertarikan. Keh, siapa yang tidak akan? Kepala tertutup surai perak itu kini dihiasi dengan kuping serigala yang sewarna dengan surainya. Di belakang tubuhnya mencuat dua buah ekor. Kuku-kukunya agak memancang dan tajam begitupun dengan empat buah gigi taringnya yang terlihat di antara bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka. Ah, jangan lupakan garis di sekitar mata sewarna kecubung yang kini makin tebal dan terlihat jelas, seperti memakai _eyeliner_. Sungguh, Kiryuu Zero dalam bentuk transformasinya itu bukanlah sebuah objek yang mudah untuk diabaikan. Terlalu indah. Terlalu menggoda.

Sentuh

Zero bersiap-siap protes ketika tiba-tiba Kaname menyentuh telinga keduanya yang berbentuk seperti telinga serigala itu, namun yang keluar dari pita suaranya justru..

 _Purr_

Zero mematung

'ASTAGA! APA ITU?!'

Pemuda yang lebih muda menjerit frustasi dalam batinnya, sementara yang lebih tua terkekeh senang.

"Hn? Apa yang baru saja kudengar tadi Zero?" Kaname semakin mendekat, menundukkan tubuhnya.

"Kau mendengkur?" _chuckle_

"Manis sekali. _Just like a little kitty_ ~ hhh~" Kaname berbisik ditelinga Zero dengan _deep voice_ miliknya.

"H-Enngghh~" desahan keluar dari mulut Zero ketika Kaname menghembuskan nafasnya yang hangat di telinga sensitif Zero.

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, setelah mendengar desahan Zero, Kaname pun semakin menempelkan tubuhnya dengan milik Zero. Tangan kirinya mengelus sensual telinga baru sang pemuda Kiryuu, sementara tangan kanannya mengelus salah satu ekor Zero.

"Ahhh, kau suka itu Zero?"

 _Bite_

"Hmmp! Ahh, kuh- Ku-Kuran, ennh _sto_ \- uggh menjauh!" Zero mencoba mendorong bahu Kuran yang sedang menggigit kecil telinganya. Kuso!

' _WHAT'S WRONG WITH_ KURAN?!'

Sumpah. Dia sudah dibuat _shock_ dengan keadaan fisiknya sekarang, meskipun ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi.. tapi, tentu merasakan sendiri itu berbeda dengan sekedar membayangkan! Ditambah lagi dengan Kuran yang bertingkah aneh tiba-tiba. Itu sama sekali tidak membantunya!

Zero menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan yang hendak meluncur keluar lagi tatkala tangan Kaname yang hangat dan besar itu menyusup kebalik kaos putih yang dikenakannya. Memang itu mencegah suara-suara -yang menurut Zero- memalukan keluar, tetapi itu malah menambah 'masalahnya' karena Kaname kini makin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Zero. Menatap bibir yang terlalu keras digigit oleh si empunya hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

 _Lick_

Nafas Zero tercekat ketika dirasanya lidah Kaname menjilat bibirnya.

' **Manis**..'

Kaname menggeram rendah merasakan setetes darah dari bibir Zero. Rasanya sangat manis tetapi sekejap ada kesan sedikit pahit di lidah ketika ia menelannya. Elegan dan sungguh berkelas seperti _red wine_ yang biasa ia minum, tetapi ini lebih dari itu. Membuatnya kecanduan.

'Sial!'

Niat hati hanya ingin menggoda, Kaname sekarang malah harus bersusah payah untuk menahan keinginan menancapkan taring-taring miliknya yang memanjang di leher jenjang Zero. Siapa sangka kakak Ichiru itu benar-benar mampu membangkitkan ' _ **beast**_ ' dalam dirinya. Kalian harus tahu, memiliki kekuatan besar juga berarti memiliki efek samping yang besar pula. _Pureblood_ memang dapat menahan 'dahaga' mereka dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama, tetapi sekali rasa ' **haus** ' itu benar-benar muncul.. mungkin dengan mengeringkan tubuh sang mangsa barulah dapat menghilangkan rasa kering ditenggorokkan. Tapi itu masih belum cukup! Memang rasa haus mereka akan reda, tetapi tidak meninggalkan kesan puas. Alamiahnya seorang _pureblood_ itu egois, sadis, posesif dan angkuh. Mereka menyukai sesuatu yang unik.

Zero termasuk ke dalam 'sesuatu yang unik' itu, dan sialnya sosok ' _beast_ ' dalam diri Kaname mengakui itu.

Melihat 'penjagaan' Kaname yang turun –karena sang pewaris Kuran sedang meredam sisi buasnya- Zero pun ancang-ancang akan memukul pemuda yang lebih tua itu. Tetapi, _unfortunately_ … _bloodlust_ kembali menyerang di saat yang sangat tidak tepat.

Zero pun memejamkan matanya, dan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya berharap Kuran tidak melihat, tapi sekali lagi, sepertinya Zero kurang memiliki peruntungan yang bagus karena Kaname menyadari 'keadaan'nya sekarang.

"Apa ini? Kau **haus** Zero?"

Kaname bertanya kepada Zero dengan nada main-main yang menghina. Ck, arogan sekali, padahal semenit sebelumnya ia juga sempat merasakan 'haus' meskipun tidak sampai ke tahap _bloodlust_.

" _Sh-shut up_.."

Dengan susah payah Zero berbicara. Tangannya yang memang sedari tadi berada di bahu Kaname kini mencengkram bagian itu.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau meminum darah Zero?"

"…"

"Aku tahu _blood tablet_ tidak bisa lagi diandalkan. Apa kau meminum darah Yuuki lagi?"

"T-tentu saja tidak, kau brengsek!"

Kaname memegang dagu Zero dengan tangan kirinya.

"Jadi terakhir kali kau mengkonsumsi darah, satu bulan yang lalu." Itu bukan pertanyaan tentu saja. Zero menatap tajam Kaname.

"Aku menghargai usahamu. Seorang _level D_ sepertimu bisa menahan 'haus' selama itu"

 _Chuckle_

"Tapi aku rasa, sekarang saatnya kau menyerah"

 _Slice_

Zero membelalakkan matanya, kini irisnya yang berwarna merah terlihat jelas. Kaname menyayat kecil kecil lehernya menggunakan kuku tangannya yang memanjang, membuat goresan kecil sepanjang dua senti namun cukup dalam untuk menimbulkan beberapa tetes darah. Aroma darah tercium oleh hidungnya yang kini berkali-kali lebih sensitif. Oh tidak, itu buruk sekali.

"Kau tahu, kau hanya harus datang padaku, meminta.. jika kau 'haus'"

"Ugh, ak-aku lebih baik mati daripada mengemis darah menjijikkanmu brengsek!"

Zero berkata keras. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan 'nafsu'nya. Kaname yang melihat itu dibuat 'iritasi'. Bocah di depannya ini keras kepala sekali. Dilihat dari manapun Zero tidak akan bertahan lama. Jika ia menahan _bloodlust_ nya lebih dari ini, bisa dipastikan tak lama lagi 'kewarasan'nya akan hilang dan ia akan mencari mangsa dengan membabai buta. Apa itu yang pemuda Kiryuu inginkan? Jatuh ke _level_ yang lebih rendah?

"Jangan berlagak Zero. Kita berdua tahu bagaimana 'keadaan'mu sekarang ini. Apa kau ingin menyakiti Yuuki lagi?" Kaname berkata dengan nada rendah. Kesabaran miliknya juga punya batas.

Zero menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

 _Sigh_

"Kalau begitu, cepat minum" Kaname mendekatkan lehernya yang 'tersayat' ke hadapan Zero.

"…"

Zero tidak merespon apa-apa. Ia hanya diam dan memilih melirik lantai.

 _Growl_

" **Jangan menghabiskan kesabaranku Zero**." Kaname menggeram, pegangan tangannya di dagu Zero menguat begitu pun dengan 'aura'nya.

Zero tercekat merasakan _aura gelap_ Kaname yang tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk bernafas. Mata Zero berkaca-kaca. _Bloodlust_ ditambah aura membunuh milik seorang _pureblood_ bermarga Kuran itu perpaduan yang mematikan.

"K-Ku-ugh! Te-hh tidak, keh b-butuh!"

 _Sret_

Tangan yang tadinya memegangi dagu Zero, kini bergerak menari tengkuk pemuda perak itu. Dengan paksa dan kasar Kaname mendekatkan wajah Zero dengan lehernya, membuat kepala Zero sedikit tertunduk dan bibir Zero bersentuhan dengan lehernya, tepat dilukanya.

Zero yang ditarik tiba-toba begitu tentu saja terkejut, dan refleks bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Hal itu membuatnya mau tak mau merasakan setetes kecil darah Kaname. Ia mengerang. Meski takkan mau mengakui, tapi rasa cairan merah kental milik Kaname itu lebih baik dari Yuuki.

" **Minum** "

Kaname memberi perintah dengan nada tegas yang sangat sulit untuk dibantah. Dan Zero? Rasa sakit ditubuhnya terlalu menyiksa. Otaknya juga sulit untuk diajak berfikir jernih. Mengesampingkan harga diri demi memuaskan nafsunya, Zero pun akhirnya membuka mulut. Terlihat taringnya yang mengkilat karena saliva dengan perlahan menancapkan benda itu ke leher _creamy_ di hadapannya.

 _Bite_

Zero melenguh merasakan nikmatnya _liquid_ kental menyentuh lidahnya, memenuhi rongga mulutnya dan meluncur mulus ke tenggorokkannya yang kering. Melupakan apapun, yang ia pikirkan hanya Kaname dan darah pemuda itu sekarang. Dengan rakus ia meneguk darah milik Kuran Kaname. Tanpa sadar tangannya kini beralih menyusup di antara surai-surai coklat tua milik Kaname. Memijat kepala Kaname dengan pelan dan terkesan sensual. Tanpa sadar pula sekarang ini Zero mendudukkan tubuhnya dipaha Kaname yang entah sejak kapan telah berganti posisi dari berdiri-membungkuk menjadi duduk berhadapan dengan Zero. Tubuh mereka berdua hampir tak berjarak, menyamankan posisi masing-masing.

Kaname kembali menggeram ketika merasakan apa yang dilakukan Zero padanya. Ini salah, namun terasa benar di saat yang bersamaan. Memiringkan kepalanya sedikit agar Zero mendapat akses yang lebih baik di lehernya. Kaname memegang pinggang Zero dan kembali mengelus telinga serigala Zero dengan lembut. Memberikan lebih kenyamanan pada pemusa perak yang masih betah meminum sari kehidupan miliknya.

Keduanya berharap, waktu memberikan toleransi sehingga mereka bisa menikmati momen langka yang begitu indah ini sedikit lebih lama.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Tolong jangan bunuh saya karena chapter kali ini lebih pendek '-'… sebenernya saya udah bikin draft buat chapter kali ini berupa point2 gitu, eh pas diketik sampe tbc ternyata cuaman nyampe point ke empat, padahal ada sekitar 14 point :V

Maaf kalau misalnya ada yang ngerasa kalau scene KaZenya terkesan rada maksa (mungkin),, abis saya gatel sendiri liat mereka udah di chap 6 tapi malah ga ada sesuatu yang menarik terjadi ;3 #apaan

Oiya soal Kaname, saya abaca ulang dari atas.. dia kepribadiannya di sini kok komplex gitu :V #luyang bikin

Wkwk awal2 normal, terus tiba2 manis bentar, ganti jd rada pervert terus bossy gimana gitu '3'

Kaname katanya ga suka Zero, tapi kok suka bgt ngedeketin plus goda2 anak orang '3', lu malu2 tapi maunya keliatan bgt XD #kabur

Oya terima kasih buat yang udah ngefavorit dan ngefollow

Dan terima kasih pake banyak buat yang udah bersedia ngeriview:

 **Hanihyura** / **Allen491** / **zichaloveanime** / Ryo-chan / Ku-chan / aya / **Yuanchan48** / **Shawokey** / **Lee Kibum** / Anno-kun #cipok satu2

Yang nanya apakah ada pair yaoi yg lain di ff ini? Saya juga pengennya bikin pair lain, tapi masih bingung nih.. tapi akan saya usahakan, lagian saya juga suka TakuSen kok :3 kasian juga liat ayang Senri ga dapet peran :V

Btw ff ini sama yang Bos Sialan! Jumlah sidersnya lumayan, saya tercengang '-'

Ne~ para siders.. jika kalian bisa meluangkan waktu buat baca ff saya, kenapa ga sekalian riview? Ga mau repot, jadi guest aja bisa kok.. saya ga maksa buat login juga. Males? Saya yang males juga bisa maksain diri bikin ff gaje ini '-' tinggal ngetik beberapa huruf doing dikotak review, terus posting.. gak nyampe belasan menit ah, err tergantung internetnya juga sih :V

Mari lestarikan(?) dan support fanfiksi KaZe berbahasa Indonesia!

Last, **review juseyo~~**


	7. Love?

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Vampire Knight and Zero- _chan_ is **belong** to Kaname :v

 **Warning:** BL/Shonen-Ai/Homo/Gay/Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), non-EYD, Humor **gagal** *entahlah TwT*

 **#Ket:**

/ _KaZe_ / = Lampau/flashback

'KaZe' = Pikiran/batin

"KaZe" = Berbicara

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7**

.

.

.

Kaname duduk di pinggir kasur, menatap tubuh pemuda perak yang terbaring tanpa pertahanan di atas kasur pemuda itu. Wajah damai, nafas teratur, serta sepasang ekor berbulu perak yang terkulai begitu saja. Zero tidak sadarkan diri setelah acara 'minum'nya. Sang pewaris Kuran mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan kedua telapak tangan dan menghela nafas. Hari baru berlangsung selama kurang lebih satu jam, tetapi kejadian yang dialaminya sanggup membuat pangeran tampan itu sakit kepala.

Ia masih bisa menetralisir rasa kagetnya atas transformasi tubuh Zero atau pun fakta bahwa _ex-human_ itu telah meminum darahnya – _maa_ , lagipula itu bukan yang pertama kalinya. Namun Kaname tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ia hampir lepas kendali.. lagi? Sungguh, sebenarnya ia menganggap Zero itu _apa_?

Kaname kembali menatap Kiryuu muda yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya, tidak menaruh sedikitpun perhatian pada dunia. Bulu mata panjang yang sedikit lentik, member efek bayangan di bawah matanya. Pipi pucat yang sedikit bersemu, bibir lembut berwarna merah, telinga imut yang sesekali bergerak kecil. Indah sekali. Kaname bahkan sampai menahan nafasnya melihat hal itu.

'Sial.'

Cepat-cepat Kaname mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Zero. Tangan kanannya kemudian terangkat menyentuh dadanya tepat dimana jantungnya berada.

Deg deg deg

Jantung vampir tidak berfungsi? Jangan percaya hal itu, buktinya sekarang jantung sang pangeran vampir yang akan menjadi raja vampir berikutnya berdetak, lebih keras, kencang, dan cepat dari biasanya.

"…"

Sepasang orbs sewarna wine membesar sepersekian mili dari ukuran asli. Rasa ini, perasaan yang dialami Kaname saat ini.. vampir pujaan banyak wanita itu tahu apa artinya. Tapi, mungkinkah? Bukankah ia memiliki rasa itu untuk Yuuki? Perasaan _excited_ yang memenuhi rongga dada, meskipun jantung seperti sehabis berlari marathon.

"Tidak mungkin.."

Kaname bergumam pelan. Ini pasti hanya sebatas rasa _shock_ karena tentu saja melihat Zero dalam keadaan seperti itu bukanlah hal biasa. Tapi.. akankah rasa kaget meninggalkan kesan menggelitik di perut seakan ratusan bahkan ribuan kupu-kupu kecil yang indah berterbangan di sana? Kaname memejamkan matanya.

Ha-ahh..

Dengan sigap pemuda bersurai coklat gelap itu berdiri dari posisinya, berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Berniat keluar dari kamar Zero dan kembali ke kamarnya, berbaring di atas kasur king size empuk, mengistirahatkan badan dan pikirannya. Satu-satunya _option_ terbaik yang ia punya untuk sekarang ini.

.

.

.

 **~o0o_Just an adorable Zero-chan_o0o~**

.

.

.

 **08\. 00 AM 24 Oktober 20xx**

Kaname melihat sebentar pantulan dirinya dari cermin seukuran tubuhnya, memastikan bahwa penampilannya cukup menawan untuk bertemu gadis manisnya hari ini. Ya, penyandang marga Kuran itu bangun sepagi ini –dimana masih waktu tidurnya para vampir- untuk bertemu Yuuki. Seminggu yang lalu gadis mungil berambut coklat seleher itu memang mengajaknya sarapan bersama di rumah kepala sekolah bersama Kaien dan Zero jika dirinya tidak sibuk. Shh, Kaname tidak sibuk dan bisa datang, namun tetap sepertinya rencana gadis itu berjalan tidak terlalu mulus.

Kiryuu Zero

Ya, Zero tidak bisa ikut. Meskipun ini hari libur, tetap saja masih berbahaya mengajak pemuda perak itu keluar seenaknya. Lagipula Kaname yakin Zero masih belum siap untuk bertemu siapapun hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Ting Tong

…

Tap Tap Tap

 _Open_

"Ah! _Ohayou_ Kaname- _sama_!"

Sesuai dugaan, Yuuki menyambut kedatangannya dengan kelewat gembira. Terlihat dari caranya membuka pintu yang sedikit terlalu kencang dan langkah tergesa ketika ia menekan bel kediaman Cross, jangan lupakan nada ceria penuh kebahagiaan dan ekspresi cerah gadis itu ketika memberi salam padanya. Kaname tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat pagi juga Yuuki, kau terlihat manis sekali hari ini."

 _Blush_

Wajah Yuuki memerah hebat atas pujian pria sangat tampan di depannya. Pasalnya Yuuki memang sengaja berdandan sedemikian rupa untuk hari ini. _Dress_ polos selutut berwarna _soft pink_ , sebuah jepitan berbentuk mawar merah melekat pas dirambut coklatnya yang lembut. Sedikit bedak dan lipgloss berwarna pink alami terpoles tipis dibibir mungilnya. Sederhana tetapi memikat. Itulah yang Kaname katakan ketika Yuuki bertanya seperti apa tipe wanita yang disukai sang pangeran. Perasaan Kaname menghangat melihat usaha Yuuki untuk dirinya.

"Ehm, kau tidak mempersilahkanku masuk, Yuuki?"

 _Blink_

 _Blink_

"A- eh? Ahaha, si-silahkan masuk Kaname- _sama_!"

Dengan panik Yuuki mempersilahkan Kaname memasuki tempat tinggalnya, tetapi karena nadanya yang sedikit naik, ucapannya malah hampir terdengar seperti perintah. Kaname hanya menggeleng maklum melihat hal itu.

 _Close_

Kaname dan Yuuki berjalan bersama menuju ruang makan setelah pintu tertutup. Kaname berjalan tenang sementara Yuuki melangkahkan kakinya agak gugup meskipun rasa senangnya luar biasa.

Sang Kuran mengangkat sedikit alisnya ketika melihat pemuda perak lainnya duduk tenang di meja makan bersama Kaien. Oh benar, tentu saja Ichiru akan ikut dalam sarapan bersama ini mengingat siapa pemuda itu dan fakta bahwa adik kembar Zero tersebut menjadi penghuni salah satu Cross Academy.

"Selamat pagi Kaname- _kun_ ~ senang sekali kau bisa hadir pagi ini~"

Dengan nada ceria khas miliknya, Kaien menyapa Kaname. "Selamat pagi Cross- _san_." Kaname kemudian kembali menatap Ichiru. Bungsu Kiryuu hanya mengagguk kecil sebagai salam tersirat, dan Kaname balas mengagguk. Mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang telah disediakan, Kaname ikut menepuk tangannya mengikuti yang lain sebelum memulai sarapan mereka.

 _Pancake_ dan salad buah, ah jangan lupakan segelas susu untuk setiap orang.

"Hahaha, maaf Kaname- _kun_. Menu sarapan ini sederhana sekali, karena otou- _san_ kalian sedang sibuk sementara Yuuki, ya kau tahu dia tidak berbakat dalam urusan seperti ini meskipun telah dibantu Ichiru-kun~ ahh, sepertinya aku harus belajar untuk tidak terus mengandalkan anak laki-lakiku yang manis itu dalam urusan dapur.."

Kaien berbicara panjang lebar memberikan penjelasan pada Kaname, tanpa sadar menghina keterbatasan Yuuki dalam hal memasak dihadapan Kaname. Menyebabkan gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya. Dasar orang tua satu ini.

" _Mou_! _Richijou_!"

"Yuuki- _chan_ ~ Otou- _san_! Panggil aku Otou- _san_ ~"

Ichiru dan Kaname hanya tersenyum kecil melihat pertengkaran manis ayah-anak itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Cross- _san_ , aku sangat menghargai ini."

Sesuatu yang sederhana jika dinikmati bersama dalam keadaan hangat yang menyenangkan tentu saja menghasilkan rasa yang menakjubkan, benar? Lagipula Kaname tidak terlalu butuh makanan manusia seperti ini. Ia vampir. Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pangannya Kaname mengonsumsi darah, jadi makanan atau minuman lain selain itu hanyalah sebuah selingan.

"Ahh.. Kaname- _sama_.."

Tiga pasang mata pria berbeda usia di ruangan itu tertuju pada satu-satunya gadis yang kini mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas paha.

"Ya Yuuki?"

"Emm, etto.. _anoo_ , Ze-Zero, bagaimana keadaan Zero?"

Yuuki menatap penasaran Kaname diikuti Ichiru dan Kaien yang juga meminta jawaban dari Kaname lewat sorot mata.

"Zero, dia.. aku tidak bisa mengatakan keadaannya baik, tetapi ia tidak berada dalam keadaan buruk."

"He-ehh? Apa maksudmu Kaname- _sama_?"

Kaien menghela nafas mendengar hal itu. Tentu saja Zero tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja.

"Yuuki, kau ingat hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Zero dan aku benar?"

"Ya" Yuuki mengangguk, memang hari ini Zero genap berusia 17 tahun. "Dan aku tahu kalau Zero sekarang memasuki musim kawinnya."

..

…

"Hanya itu?"

"Eh, memangnya ada apa lagi? Apa sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Zero ketika musim kawinnya dimulai? Ichiru?"

Ichiru spontan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kaien. Ia menatap pria berambut panjang itu dengan menyelidik. "Kau bilang kau sudah memberitahu Yuuki tentang semua hal ini?"

Kaien menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan gerakan yang agak kaku. "A-ahaha, sepertinya aku lupa menjelaskan bagian lainnya."

Kaname dan Ichiru hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan Kaien, sementara Yuuki menatap mereka dengan bingung dan khawatir. Apa Zero sekarang berada dalam masalah?

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Yah mari kita beri waktu mereka bertiga untuk menjelaskan semuanya yang berhubungan dengan Zero dan musim kawinnya kepada Yuuki.

.

.

.

 **~o0o_Just an adorable Zero-chan_o0o~**

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Kiryuu- _sama_ "

"…"

"Kiryuu- _sama_ apa anda sudah bangun?"

Mitsuki terdiam sebentar, menunggu respon seseorang yang berada di dalam kamar yang ada di depannya. Kembali angkat suara ketika mendengar jawaban singkat dari Zero, menandakan pemuda itu telah sadar dari alam mimpi.

"Kuran-sama meminta saya mengantarkan sarapan ini untuk anda Kiryuu- _sama_ "

Terdengar gumaman kecil dari dalam kamar Zero.

"Maaf, Kiryuu- _sama_?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak butuh itu, aku tidak ingin makan."

Ah, bagaimana ini?

"Maaf Kiryuu- _sama_ , tetapi Kuran- _sama_ b-"

"Aku tidak perduli! Jika kau takut akan hukuman Kuran karena tidak berhasil menjalankan perintahnya dengan baik, katakan aku yang bertanggung jawab."

Mitsuki memandang khawatir pintu di hadapannya. Dia memang baru mengenal pemuda Kiryuu ini, tetapi Mitsuki telah meanruh rasa hormat dan loyal kepadanya seperti kepada tuannya, Kuran Kaname.

"Jika itu keinginan anda, saya akan pergi. Kiryuu- _sama_ , silahkan panggil saya kapan saja anda butuhkan. Permisi Kiryuu- _sama_."

Setelah Mitsuki pergi, Zero yang masih terbaring di kasur mendesah pelan. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah membentak _maid_ itu, tapi _mood_ nya pagi ini benar-benar tidak mendukung uktuk bersikap manis.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanabusa yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik pilar besar mengeritkan giginya kesal menatap _scene_ di depannya. Dengan langkah tergesa ia menuju kamar Zero ketika Mitsuki tidak terasa lagi keberadaannya di lantai dua.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Bruk!

"KIRYUU!"

Dengan tenaga yang tidak main-main, Hanabusa mendobrak pintu kamar Zero, langsung masuk ke dalamnya tanpa perlu repot untuk mengetuk pintu itu terlebih dulu.

Zero yang mendengar dobrakan pintu dan namanya yang diteriakkan tentu refleks meloncat dari tempat tidurnya. Sebelum sempat ia mengambil Bloody Rose yang masih tergeletak di ujung ruangan, noble pirang yang menjadi tersangka pendobrak pintu telah mendorongnya hingga menghantam tembok di sebelah kanan ranjang dengan cukup keras. Zero meringis pelan. Sialan, inilah akibatnya jika ia menurunkan penjagaannya sedikit saja di kandang singa.

Sabtu, hari ini dan besok merupakan hari libur. Sebagian besar siswa-siswi Cross Academy dipastikan tidak ada dilingkungan sekolah, termasuk murid _Night Class_. Ditambah Kaname yang sedang berada di rumah Cross. Akatsuki, Ruka, Takuma, Senri, dan Rima yang memiliki kesibukan masing-masing menyebabkan mereka tidak berada di _Moon Dorm_ sekarang ini. Sungguh keuntungan besar bagi Hanabusa, karena tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya saat ini. Vampir-vampir lainnya yang tersisa di _Moon Dorm_ hanyalah vampir yang berada di bawah derajatnya, jadi tidak mungkin mereka berani mengganggunya.

"Kau.."

Hanabusa menatap tajam ex-human di hadapannya. Masih tidak menyadari adanya perubahan pada tubuh Zero, sepertinya kemarahan benar-benar telah membutakan pemuda bermarga Aidou itu, ditambah Zero sekarang yang dipaksa berimpitan dengan tembok menyebabkan ekornya tertutup –terjepit antara tubuhnya dengan dinding.

"Beraninya kau bersikap seperti itu!"

Mencengkram kedua bergelangan tangan Zero dengan tangan kirinya

"Menyia-nyiakan perhatian Kaname- _sama_!"

Hanabusa kemudian mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke leher Zero, mencekik bagian itu

"Bertingkah seperti kau memiliki hak!"

Pemuda pirang mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan Zero, berbisik rendah dan tajam di sana

"Dengar _D_ , kau yang terendah di antara **kami** disini! Jadi sadari tempatmu!"

Zero dengan susah payah berusaha melepaskan diri, dan tentu saja tidak berhasil.. melihat bagaimana perbedaan kekuatan sekarang ini. Hari ini merupakan awal dari musim kawinnya, tubuh Zero yang baru saja bertransformasi beberapa jam yang lalu masihlah butuh penyesuaian, meskipun telah meminum darah Kuran tetap Zero kuwalahan.

"L-lehpahs.."

Sial, sepertinya sepupu Akatsuki ini memang benar-benar ingin membunuhnya. Cekikannya kuat sekali, bahkan di leher Zero sekarang samar-samar terlihat warna keunguan akibat darah yang tertahan dan tidak bisa mengalir dengan benar.

"Lepas?"

Sret

Hanabusa tersenyum sinis, ia kemudian memanjangkan kuku tangannya, menggores leher dan pergelangan tangan Zero.

Oh. Astaga. Kenapa pas sekali?

Tentu saja darah mengucur keluar dari leher dan pergelangan tangan Zero lewat luka gores yang tidak terlalu besar tetapi terletak di area yang fatal. Zero semakin mengutuk ketika melihat mata biru tosca Hanabusa yang kini berubah menjadi merah akibat aroma darahnya.

"Heh? Untuk ukuran vampir rendahan kau punya aroma darah yang nikmat Kiryuu"

 _Chuckle_

"Aku bertanya-tanya, seperti apa rasa darahmu. Apa akan semanis baunya?"

Hanabusa tertawa sadis, ia kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya di leher Zero. Namun pemuda perak masih belum dapat menghela nafas lega karena sekarang ini Hanabusa mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Zero setelah mencicipi tetesan sarah yang menempel di tangan kanannya.

Dengan perlahan, Hanabusa menjilat leher Zero, member rasa geli dan sensasi aneh yang dirasakan sang empunya, tapi yang mendominasi adalah rasa takut. Bayang-bayang masa lalunya ketika Shizuka Hiou datang membunuh orang tuanya, menggigitnya, merubahnya menjadi makhluk terkutuk yang ia benci berputar-putar seperti kaset rusak dipikirannya. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes. Sementara Hanabusa yang melihat itu, sisi buasnya bersorak merasakan kepuasan dari rasa takut mangsanya.

" _Maa,_ _maa_ , apa kau sekarang takut Kiryuu- _chan_?"

Zero menatap nanar mata merah yang menatapnya tajam. Tidak ada lagi _Idol-sempai_ yang loyal kepada Kaname dan suka memberi _fanservice_ kepada gadis-gadis, yang ada di sana hanyalah vampir haus darah yang berada diambang kenikmatan karena telah menemukan mangsa spesial untuk memenuhi hasratnya.

"Tenang saja Kiryuu- _chan_ ,.. akuakan pastikan bahwa kau akan menikmati setiap rasa sakit dan ketakutan dari gigitan ini. **Sadarilah tempatmu.** "

Zero merasakannya, nafas panas yang berhembus dilehernya, lidah lincah yang kembali menjilat kecil lehernya, serta taring panjang yang menyentuh ringan lehernya.. sebentar lagi, benda itu akan menancap kuat di sana. Tubuh Zero semakin bergetar.

'Brengsek! Brengsek! Brengsek! Apa selama ini aku meman selemah ini?"

 **BRAK!**

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Maaf atas kengaretan(?) ff ini '-'.. bisa dibilang beberapa minggu yang lalu saya sempat kena wb, juga beberapa aktivitas real life yang ikut bertanggung jawab sehingga saya lama baru update :V #bilangajalumales

Maaf saya ga balas review, di sini sekarang udah jam 3 subuh dan saya mau cepet2 update ini ff wkwk

Saya itu tipe author abis ngetik, periksa sekilas, langsung tancap gas(?) makanya typos dimana-mana, dan ceritanya aneh ;w;

Oiya, saya punya rencana mau bikin drabble atau kumpulan oneshoot gitu.. umm ffnya sih pengen memuat beragam chara VK dg bermacam-macam pair, jd maunya satu cerita satu pair gitu bisa lebih juga si.. bisa jg friendship atau brothership, udah kepikiran ide buat 3 oneshoot tinggal dikembangin,, tp saya masih bimbang dibikin apa gk wkwk.. oke sekilas curhatan saya

Dan yang mau temenan ama saya lewat dunia maya, saya cuman sering pake line doang '-' ada yg mau minta idnya? #abaikan

Last, **review juseyo~~**


	8. Cousin

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Vampire Knight and Zero- _chan_ is **belong** to Kaname :v

 **Warning:** BL/Shonen-Ai/Homo/Gay/Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), non-EYD, Humor **gagal** *entahlah TwT*

 **#Ket:**

/ _KaZe_ / = Lampau/flashback

'KaZe' = Pikiran/batin

"KaZe" = Berbicara

.

.

.

 **Chapter 8**

.

.

.

'Brengsek! Brengsek! Brengsek! Apa selama ini aku memang selemah ini?"

 **BRAK!**

BRUK!

 _Fall_

 _Cough_

Pintu kamar Zero tiba-tiba terbuka dengan keras. Hanabusa yang terkejut, refleks melespaskan cengkraman tangannya dari leher dan pergelangan tangan Zero, menyebabkan pemuda bersurai perak –yang sama terkejutnya- jatuh terduduk di lantai. Zero mengusap-usap kedua pergelangan tangannya yang memar bergantian, walaupun sedikit demi sedikit lukanya sembuh tetap saja rasanya sakit, yah walaupun ia yakin bekas memarnya akan hilang.

Sementara Hanabusa, sepupu Kain Akatsuki dan Kouen Ruka itu kini berdiri menyender di dinding seberang Zero dengan tangan kanan berpegangan pada dinding sebagai penumpu sedangkan tangan kiri memegangi dadanya. Ia beberapa kali terbatuk dan hampir tersedak akibat darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hanabusa bahkan yakin jika kini beberapa tulang punggungnya retak akibat tubuhnya yang beberapa detik lalu menghantam tembok dengan kuat.

'Ugh, Sialan! Aku tidak sempat bereaksi apa-apa ketika serangan itu datang! Terlalu cepat!'

Hanabusa kembali batuk dan memuntahkan darah segar, tubuhnya sekarang sedikit membungkuk. Dadanya terasa nyeri. Ia tak henti-henti menghardik dalam hati orang yang telah membuatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepala bersurai pirangnya untuk melihat siapa sang 'pengganggu', dan? Hanabusa membelalakkan mata biru kehijauan miliknya saat melihat 'orang' itu. Meneguk ludah –tak mengindahkan rasa besi yang tercampur akibat sisa-sisa darah yang menempel di rongga mulutnya.

"K-Kau..."

 **~o0o_Just an adorable Zero-chan_o0o~**

Hening

Kaname, Ichiru dan Kaien hanya duduk diam. Sementara Yuuki memandang mereka bertiga gelisah.

"Apakah aku benar-benar tidak dapat menemui Zero sekarang?" Yuuki menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya dan menatap Kaname penuh harap. Yang ditatap begitu hanya dapat mendesah pelan, Kaname tersenyum kecil "maaf Yuuki."

" _D-demo_ …"

"Yuuki" Kaien mengusap-usap pundak Yuuki, menenangkan gadis mungil itu. "Kau tahu sendiri bukan bagaimana saudara angkatmu itu?" Yuuki mengerucutkan sedikit bibirnya. "Tetap saja."

Puk

Puk

"Ahh, aku yakin Zero _rin_ akan marah jika melihat kau yang seperti ini. 'Aku bukan seorang gadis baru puber yang harus selalu dikhawatirkan!' Haha, mungkin begitulah kira-kira yang akan ia katakan." Dengan tawa khas seorang ayah, Kaien dengan lembut menepuk kepala Yuuki.

Gadis dengan mata besar itu lantas mengangguk setuju ketika telinganya mendengar suara Kaien yang meniru perkataan Zero. Wajahnya lebih cerah sekarang. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, tentu saja Zero akan baik-baik saja. Saudaranya itu laki-laki yang kuat dan Kaname bersamanya. Pasti takkan apa-apa.

'Zero.. jika kau sampai kenapa-napa, aku pastikan kepalan tanganku ini bersarang dikepalamu!'

Kaien dan Kaname menghela napas lega melihat Yuuki yang kembali ceria. Sedangkan Ichiru masih saja terdiam. Matanya menerawang, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu –atau itulah yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang.

Deg!

Kaname tiba-tiba mencium aroma darah yang cukup familiar. Ia semakin tidak nyaman ketika merasakan aroma itu berasal dari _Moon Dorm_. Ichiru dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kaname. Iris ungu miliknya memicing tajam ketika merasakan aura tidak nyaman dari si _brunette_ , meskipun tidak kentara tetapi itu bukan suatu kesulitan untuk Ichiru membaca situasi dan kondisi seseorang. Meskipun fisiknya tidak sekuat Zero, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Ia juga pernah berlatih sebagai seorang _hunter_ , dan jangan lupakan darah Kiryuu yang mengalir ditubuhnya juga darah Hiou Shizuka. Instingnya tidak bisa dianggap remeh, apalagi jika berdekatan dengan seseorang yang berbahaya seperti Kuran Kaname.

Sang _pureblood_ tidak mengindahkan _silvernette_ yang sekarang tengah menatapnya curiga. Dengan tenang Kaname berpamitan kepada mereka bertiga untuk kembali ke Moon Dorm karena akan ada tamu penting yang menemuinya. Mereka –kecuali Ichiru- mengangguk mengerti. Tanpa membuang waktu Kaname pun berdiri. "Aku akan kembali berkunjung jika ada waktu luang" dan dengan itu ia meninggalkan tiga orang di meja makan dengan salah satu diantaranya berkutat dengan pikiran.

 **~o0o_Just an adorable Zero-chan_o0o~**

"K-Kau…"

"Ah~ _what a mess_ ~"

 _Chuckle_

Hanabusa sedikit bergetar ketika mendengar tawa yang keluar dari bibir tipis pemuda tampan di depannya. Apalagi ketika ia melihat kilatan 'tertarik' dari pemuda tersebut serta seringai jenaka. _Damn_. Hanabusa kembali mengutuk ketidakberuntungannya hari ini.

'Berhadapan dengan pria ini sama buruknya dengan berhadapan dengan Kaname- _sama_. Ah ralat, mungkin lebih buruk.'

Hanabusa yang meratapi nasibnya tiba-tiba merasakan aura yang sangat dikenalinya. Aura seseorang yang sangat diseganinya, aura Kaname. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum miris. 'Tamatlah riwayatku.'

Dan benar saja, Kuran Kaname masuk ke dalam kamar Zero. Dengan sangat tenang ia melangkahkan kakinya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun Hanabusa tahu lebih dari itu. Si pirang makin memepetkan dirinya ke dinding yang ada dibelakangnya ketika _orbs wine_ milik Kaname beradu dengan miliknya, refleks Hanabusa menundukkan kepalanya. Terlalu sadar akan situasinya sekarang. Mata Kaname kemudian menangkap sosok Zero yang masih betah duduk di lantai, bahkan remaja perak itu membuang muka. Tak mengindahkan tiga kehadiran lain yang berada di kamarnya, dan menolak terlihat lemah khususnya di hadapan Kaname.

 _Sigh_

Pandangan Kaname lalu terhenti pada pemuda yang kini berada di sebelahnya. Surai _prussian blue_ bergelombang dengan aksen hitam di tiap ujungnya, iris semewah emas murni, tatapan penuh arti serta seringai kecil. Seperti _casanova_ sejati. Pemuda dihadapan Kaname ini memang terlihat sangat memikat hati. Tentu saja, apalagi yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang _pureblood_ selain kesempurnaan alami?

"Suwa Reizen"

Sang pangeran vampir mengeraskan ekspresinya, menatap salah satu sepupunya dengan serius. Klan Kuran memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengan klan Suwa.

"Awhh~ jangan terlalu kaku seperti itu Kaname."

Dengan santainya Reizen meletakkan sebelah tangannya dibahu kiri Kaname. Seperti seorang sahabat lama. Tapi Reizen dan Kaname tahu sendiri, hubungan mereka tidaklah seakrab itu.

"Aidou."

Seketika Hanabusa menegakkan tubuhnya, tak mengindahkan rasa nyeri dari punggungnya. Keringat dingin makin mengucur. Hanabusa takut-takut menjawab.

" _H-ha'i_ Kaname- _sama_?"

Kaname menatap si pirang dengan dingin. "Kembali keruanganmu. Aku akan bicara denganmu nanti." Dengan gugup Hanabusa mengangguk dan undur diri dari hadapan kedua _pureblood_. Reizen tertawa renyah melihat Hanabusa yang melewatinya dan Kaname. Jelas sekali bahwa _noble_ muda itu ketakutan setengah mati.

"Mitsuki."

Kaname memanggil _maid_ kepercayaannya ketika Hanabusa keluar dari kamar. Dan dengan cepat Mitsuki telah membungkuk dihadapannya.

"" _Ha'i_ Kaname- _sama_?"

"Kau bantu Zero."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Mitsuki, Kaname keluar dari kamar Zero. Berjalan menuju ruangan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berbincang dengan tamunya. Ruangan itu masih berada di lantai dua. Reizen dengan santai mengekor di belakangnya. _Orbs_ emas miliknya berkilat senang.

"Zero ahn? Aku tidak tahu jika kau sedekat itu dengan pewaris Kiryuu."

Kaname tidak memberikan tanggapan apa-apa.

"Humm?"

 _Chuckle_

"Tapi ia menarik sekali. Ekor dan telinga itu? Bisa kau jelaskan padaku Kaname?"

Tap

Tap

Krieeett

"Apa kau kemari hanya untuk itu?." Kaname membuka pintu ruangan dihadapannya. Pegangan tangannya dengan gagang pintu cukup kuat untuk mematahkan benda itu. Menambah lebar seringai yang setia terpatri dibibir sang Suwa. Mengikuti _gesture_ Kaname untuk duduk di _sofa_ _single_ empuk berwarna merah yang saling berhadapan yang terletak ditengah-tengah ruangan.

"Tentu saja tidak~ lagipula itu hanyalah kebetulan aku datang kesini lebih awal."

Reizen menyambut gelas berisi _red wine_ yang disodorkan Kaname untuknya. Meneguk sedikit cairan berwarna merah itu.

"Dan sebuah kebetulan pula aku mendengar kekacauan kecil dari lantai dua. Cukup dekat dengan ruanganmu. Ah, jangan lupakan aroma darah yang nikmat itu." Reizen menjilat kecil bibirnya ketika otaknya mengingat bagaimana manisnya aroma darah dari seorang _ex-human_ yang sanggup menggelitik _inner beast_ miliknya. "Kau memiliki 'properti' yang sungguh menarik."

Kaname mengeritkan giginya. Entahlah, tetapi ia tidak suka mendengar seseorang menghina Zero seperti itu. "Jangan sentuh dia."

Reizen terbahak melihat reaksi Kaname. Tidak biasanya sepupunya ini mudah terpancing. "Wow, wow. Tenang Kaname~ aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Paling tidak untuk sekarang."

"Apa maumu datang kemari?" mereka memang keluarga. Tapi seperti yang telah dikatakan sebelumnya, mereka tidaklah akrab. Mungkin lebih seperti rival. Saling menjatuhkan. Namun semenjak populasi _pureblood_ semakin langka, maka dewan senat lebih berhati-hati, mereka tidak ingin terjadi pertumpahan darah antar _pureblood_ , itu akan sangat merugikan kaum vampir.

" _To the point_ seperti biasa huh?" Reizen kembali meneguk _wine_ miliknya.

"Kau tau bahwa peningkatan _level E_ akhir-akhir ini disebabkan oleh Shirabuki." Itu bukanlah pertanyaan. Suwa Reizen melihat Kaname 'mengiyakan' dengan tatapan matanya. "Dua jam yang lalu senat dihebohkan dengan kematian tiga anggotanya." _Bluenette_ meletakkan gelas _wine_ ditangannya ke atas meja kristal yang menjadi sekat antara ia dan Kaname.

"Apa? Mereka tidak mengabarkan apapun padaku." Tatapan Kaname semakin menusuk.

"Hahh, itu sebabnya aku kesini. Yang membunuh mereka tidak lain dan tidak bukanlah adalah mantan tunanganmu itu. Jelas sekali jika ia tidak terima dengan penolakanmu, dilihat dari tiga anggota dewan yang meninggal adalah para _noble_ yang cukup dekat dengan Kuran."

Kaname memejamkan matanya sebentar. Wanita keras kepala. "Aku akan mengurusnya segera."

Reizen kembali terbahak ketika matanya melihat raut masam Kaname. "Ahaha, jika aku jadi kau. Sudah pasti aku juga akan menolak wanita _psycho_ itu." Kaname hanya memandang pria di hadapannya. "Tentu saja lebih baik dikejar-kejar oleh _silverette_ cantik dari klan Kiryuu itu bukan Kaname?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kaname, Kaname.. Aku juga seorang _pureblood_. Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Aku tahu apa yang _inner beast_ mu inginkan. Lagipula kita adalah pria bertipe sama jika kau ingat." Reizen menatap _orbs crimson_ yang berkilat berbahaya di depannya.

"Aku yakin hanya itu yang ingin kau sampaikan, jadi mari kita sudahi perbincangan ini." Kaname berdiri dari duduknya. Mengacuhkan desahan protes dari Reizen.

"Ck, kau tidak menyenangkan." Reizen memutar bola matanya kesal melihat sepupunya yang selalu serius dan senang menyangkal _dark side_ miliknya.

"Hn" Kaname membimbing Reizen menuju pintu depan _Moon Dorm_ , mengusir si biru tampan itu secara tidak langsung. Yang diusir dengan tidak niat melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Moon Dorm. Namun saat diambang pintu ia sempatkan berbalik sejenak sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Kaname.

"Aku tahu kau menginginkan dia Kaname. Karena begitu pula aku."

Kalimat singkat itu mampu menguras emosi Kaname. Meremat tangannya sampai memutih, Kaname menutup kembali pintu _Moon Dorm_. Ahh, entahlah tapi sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih kepada Hanabusa, berkat pemuda pirang itu Kaname mempunyai alasan bagus untuk mengeluarkan sedikit kemarahannya. Tapi bukankah sumber masalah kali ini berasal dari Hanabusa?

 _Aww, Idol-sempai~ gambatte_!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_TBC_**

Ahh, Zero-chan kali ini cuman nyempil doang ;w; tapi kayaknya chap depan bakal lebih banyak, begitu juga dengan scene KaZe.. kayaknya :u

Awkawkawk btw banyak yang salah prediksi ya? :V gomen, gomen, tapi bukan Kaname yang nyelametin Zero w tapi OC saya! Suwa Reizen! Maaf kalo para OC saya namanya aneh, saya pun ga tau arti namanya :u gap inter ngasih nama soalnya wkwk, kalo ada yg bingung dengan tampangnya si Reizen, kalian bayangin aja Mukami Ruki dari Diabolik Lovers.. cuman wrn rambutnya agak beda dan matanya jd wrn emas :3

Soal posisinya di ff ini, umm dia itu semacam kyk penggantinya Kuran Rido di Senat gitu, tau kan kalo Kaname itu mirip sama Haruka dia bukannya ga ngurusin Council cuman yah ga 'seperhatian' Rido :u

Dan masalah ff 'Bos Sialan' XD doain aja saya biar diberikan pencerahan, soalnya krn kelamaan saya jd bingung sendiri gimana ngelanjutin tuh ff :u

Okeh sekian, kasih tanggapannya readers!

 **Dengan senang hati menerima review, kritik yang membangun, dan saran-saran!**


	9. Protection and Jealousy

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Vampire Knight and Zero- _chan_ **belongs** to Kaname :v

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning:** BL/Shonen-Ai/Homo/Gay/Yaoi, **OOC** , **Typo** (s), **non** -EYD, Humor **gagal** *entahlah TwT*

 **#Ket:**

 _/KaZe/_ = Lampau/flashback

'KaZe' = Pikiran/batin

"KaZe" = Berbicara

.

.

.

 **Chapter 9**

.

.

.

Pemuda pirang yang diketahui bernama lengkap Aidou Hanabusa kini tengah duduk gelisah di _single-bed_ miliknya. Mulutnya tak henti-henti melafalkan mantra –doa keselamatan pada Tuhan –terserah yang mana saja- agar selamat dari kemarahan _almighty_ Kuran Kaname- _sama_. Ia berharap semoga anggota tubuhnya masih utuh, atau setidaknya masih dapat digunakan ketika hukumannya selesai.

Ugh, sebenarnya Kaname tidak pernah memberikan hukuman seberat itu kepada Hanabusa sebelumnya. Kali ini juga masalah yang diperbuatnya mirip dengan apa yang dilakukannya dulu kepada Yuuki, hanya beda 'korban' saja, dan itu juga hanya dihadiahi sebuah tamparan keras.

'Agh! Lagipula ini Kiryuu! Bukankah Kaname- _sama_ juga tidak menyukainya?'

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Akatsuki-Hanabusa terbuka membuat si pirang tersentak dan menghentikan pemikirannya. Kaname masuk begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Tenang dan berbahaya, sukses membuat Aidou muda meneguk ludah secara paksa. Dengan gerakan kaku Hanabusa berdiri menghadap Kaname, kepalanya ia tundukkan sedikit dan kedua tangan saling ditautkan –takut.

"Aidou, kau tahu maksud kedatanganku?" Kaname bertanya datar, tatapannya sungguh menusuk membuat sang lawan bicara hampir tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

" _Ha-ha'i_.." Jantung Hanabusa semakin berdegup kencang. Apalagi ketika ia merasakan aura dan ekspresi Kaname yang menggelap.

"Katakan apa kesalahanmu." Sang pangeran menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding di belakangnya, mengawasi Hanabusa dengan tatapan predator.

 _Gulp_

"K-kesalahanku, a-aku melakukan kekerasan kepada Kiryuu dilingkungan sekolah.." Hanabusa terdiam sejenak, berpikir apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya akan berdampak buruk atau tidak. Tapi Kaname pasti telah mengetahui semuanya, ia hanya ingin Hanabusa untuk mengakui kesalahannya.

"..dan aku, mencoba meminum darah Kiryuu dengan paks-"

 **PLAK**

"…"

Oh. Tuhan. Hanabusa menyesali sekali kalimat terakhirnya. Pipi bagian kanannya terasa panas dan perih, ia yakin sekali cetakan tangan berwarna merah pasti terlihat jelas disana. Belum lagi keringat dingin yang makin mengucur dari dahinya saat sekilas melihat mata Kaname berwarna _crimson_.

"Jika hal seperti ini terulang lagi, aku tak akan segan untuk mengubahmu menjadi abu." Kaname berbalik memunggungi Hanabusa.

"Bersyukurlah, aku telah berubah pikiran. Hukumanmu, kau aku perintahkan untuk meminta maaf kepada Kiryuu." Tanpa menunggu sahutan dari si pirang, Kaname melangkah keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Hanabusa yang terduduk di lantai sambil berterima kasih kepada Tuhan –ugh, terserah yang mana saja-.

.

.

.

 _Sigh_

Kaname menghembuskan nafas berat. Hampir saja ia lepas kendali. Membunuh Hanabusa merupakan perkara mudah, tetapi pasti hasilnya berujung menyusahkan. Lagipula Hanabusa merupakan salah satu vampir yang sangat loyal padanya, akan sangat merugikan jika sampai menghabisinya hanya karena 'ketidak sengajaan'.

Tap Tap Tap

Suara sepatu Kaname yang bertemu dengan permukaan lantai terdengar karena kesunyian yang melingkupi. Sesampainya di lantai dua, dengan langkah lebih cepat Kaname menuju kamar pemuda yang belakangan ini cukup sering dikunjunginya.

 **~o0o_Just an adorable Zero-chan_o0o~**

Mitsuki memandang khawatir pemuda perak yang ada di depannya. Zero duduk dipinggiran ranjang, termenung dengan tangan yang memegang Bloody Rose. Terlihat darah yang mulai mongering di leher dan pergelangan tangannya. Baju dan rambut acak-acakan, lepek karena keringat. Ragu-ragu Mitsuki pun buka suara. "Kiryuu- _sama_ , apakah ada sesuatu yang dapat saya bantu?"

Satu detik

Dua detik

"Tak ada."

Zero bahkan tak menatap Mitsuki saat bicara, kepalanya menunduk menatap senjata anti-vampir miliknya. Ekspresinya sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"T-tapi, Kiryuu- _sam_ -"

"Kumohon Azuma- _san_ , tinggalkan aku sendiri." Sulung Kiryuu menatap sang _maid_ dengan wajah lelah. Ia ingin sendirian dan ketenangan. Mitsuki mengerti dan dengan berat hati pergi dari kamar Zero.

Pelan-pelan Mitsuki menutup pintu kamar Zero. Baru beberapa langkah, ia melihat Kaname di depannya. "Kuran- _sama_." Dengan penuh hormat, Mitsuki membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Kaname mengangguk menanggapi, "Bagaimana?". Mitsuki yang paham pertanyaan itu hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Meminta maaf karena ia tidak bisa membantu apa-apa. "Kiryuu- _sama_ ingin waktunya sendiri."

Hahh..

Kaname tau hal ini pasti terjadi mengingat bagaimana sifat si Kiryuu satu itu. "Tidak apa, terima kasih atas bantuanmu Azuma- _san_." Sang pangeran kembali melangkahkan kakinya ketika Mitsuki undur diri.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar Zero ia berhenti sebentar. Berfikir, apakah mengetuk pintunya dulu? Ah, tidak. Dalam keadaan seperti ini tidak mungkin Zero membiarkannya masuk, ck dalam kondisi biasa pun suatu keajaiban jika Zero segan berinteraksi dengannya. Maka Kaname pun menarik gagang pintu dan?

Klik

Bloody Rose langsung teracung tepat dijantungnya setelah Kaname masuk ke dalam. Zero menatap Kaname dengan ekspresi yang disembunyikan. Ia tetap duduk diranjangnya, tetapi tubuhnya menghadap Kaname dan tangan kanannya terangkat memegang Bloody Rose.

"Pergi Kuran, sekarang."

Meskipun Zero berusaha menampilkan _stoic face_ miliknya, Kaname bisa melihat adanya 'keretakan' pada topeng andalan milik sang remaja. Juga pada suara Zero, Kaname tahu ada amarah, bingung, dan kelelahan di sana.

Tud

"Tidak." Kaname dengan datar menutup pintu kamar Zero dan mendekati pemuda itu. Zero berusaha menjaga jarak, tetapi tubuhnya sulit sekali untuk digerakkan. Rasanya nyeri. Aidou sialan, lain kali akan kubalas si pirang itu. Zero menggerutu pelan. Ia makin was-was saatnya jaraknya dan Kaname makin dekat.

"Jangan macam-macam Kuran."

Pegangannya pada Bloody Rose makin kuat. Ingin sekali menekan pelatuknya. _Shit_! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan semua orang?! Demi Tuhan, Zero hanya ingin sendiri untuk beberapa saat. Apakah itu permintaan yang sangat sulit? Kenapa mereka terus-menerus mengganggunya?

Kaname yang membaca pikiran Zero kemudian mendesah pelan. "Dengar Zero, aku hanya ingin membantumu." Sang _pureblood_ kini tepat berada dihadapan sang remaja. Zero memicingkan matanya, "Aku tidak butuh."

Brunette memandang sang silvernette dengan serius. "Berhentilah bersikap keras kepala. Lihatlah keadaanmu sekarang, _brat_."

Kiryuu Zero tentu saja terprovokasi amarahnya karena perkataan Kaname. _Brat_? Tindakannya bukan tanpa alasan! Dengan teror masa lampaunya yang terulang kembali beberapa saat yang lalu, ditambah keadaan dirinya sekarang, siapa saja pasti butuh waktu! Oh, jangan lupakan jika ia benci vampir. Apa yang Kaname harapkan?

"Urusi masalahmu sendiri Kuran." Meskipun banyak sekali kata yang ingin disampaikan –diteriakan oleh Zero, tetapi hanya itu yang tersuarakan. Ia tidak ingin terus-menerus terlihat lemah di mata Kuran. Tidak ingin menampakkan emosinya di hadapan sang _pureblood_. "Aku bisa mengurus diriku."

Kaname mendengus. Ia membalikkan badannya, menuju kamar mandi, tak mengindahkan Zero yang bersi keras mengusirnya. Dengan cekatan Kaname memutar keran air panas dan dingin bersamaan, membuat _bathub_ yang tadinya kosong terisi dengan air hangat. Ia kemudian kembali, menarik paksa Zero menuju kamar mandi setelah menyingkirkan Bloody Rose dari tangan sang _hunter_.

"Lepaskan aku Kuran!"

Zero menarik tangan kanannya sekuat tenaga sehingga Kaname makin mengeratkan genggamannya. Percuma, bukannya lepas Zero yakin tangannya malah memar.

 _Push_

 _Lock_

Setelah 'melempar' Zero masuk ke kamar mandi, Kaname kemudian mengunci pintunya dengan kekuatan telekinetik. Tidak ingin Zero kabur. Amarah si perak makin menumpuk, Kaname benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti _spoiled brat_.

"Sudah kubilang, tak butuh bantuanmu!"

Sekali lagi, Kaname mengabaikan protesan Zero. Ia memilih diam dan mematikan keran karena _bathub_ yang hampir penuh terisi. Zero mendesah frustasi. " _Shit_ Kuran! Jangan mengabaikanku!" Ia membalikkan badan Kaname untuk menghadapnya, dan bisa dilihat oleh sang _brunette_ , segala macam ekspresi yang disembunyikan oleh Zero.

Sulung Kiryuu memandang pemilik iris _red wine_ dengan marah, bingung, frustasi dan gusar. Ia sama sekali tidak paham dengan Kaname. Untuk apa membantunya? Demi Yuuki? Gadis itu tidak akan tahu jika tidak ada yang memberitahunya, dan Zero tidak berencana untuk menceritakan beberapa pengalaman tidak menyenangkannya selama tinggal di _Moon Dorm_. Zero yakin Kaname tahu itu. Karena janjinya pada _Chairman_? Heh.

Zero tersadar dari pikirannya saat sebuah tangan menepuk bahu kirinya. "Lepas bajumu." Kaname memerintah Zero dengan datar. _Orbs amethyst_ melebar, "A-apa?". Kaname mengulang perintahnya tanpa masalah "Kubilang lepaskan bajumu." Wajah Zero memerah, " _Hell no_! Tidak saat kau masih disini!" Kaname memutar bola matanya "Apa masalahmu Zero? Kita sama-sama pria."

 _Twitch_

 _Twitch_

Alis si remaja berkedut kesal, ia merasa terhina. "Bukan itu masalahnya brengsek!" Kaname sedikit berjengit ketika mendengar Zero yang memekik, "Lalu? Ck, cepat lepas atau aku yang melakukannya." Dengan terpaksa Zero melepas kaos putih miliknya. 'Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Kuran'.

Srett

Dengan asal Zero menjatuhkan kaosnya di lantai kamar mandi. Sekarang tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos jelas. Dada bidang, pinggang langsing, dan perut datar dengan _abs_ yang samar-samar terlihat. Kulitnya putih pucat dan terlihat lembut sekali. Kaname tak bisa berhenti memandang Zero, membuat sang remaja makin memerah.

"Ugh, apa yang kau lihat?!"

Mengembalikan fokusnya, Kaname mengambil handuk putih kecil yang tergantung rapi di dinding. Mencelupkannya ke dalam _bathub_ , kemudian memeras handuk itu. Dengan hati-hati Kaname mengelap leher Zero, membersihkan darah yang menempel. Zero terkejut, "Kuran.."

"Tenanglah Zero."

Kaname memperhatikan luka Zero yang belum tertutup sempurna karena kondisi tubuh Zero yang tidak stabil. Ia kemudian melihat dan membersihkan pergelangan tangan kiri Zero, hanya sedikit memar. Kaname menghela nafas lega, tidak ada masalah. Bekas luka Zero akan menghilang dalam beberapa jam.

Zero hanya memandangi Kaname. Ia teringat Yuuki yang membersihkan lukanya ketika kecil dulu, ketika Kaien pertama kalinya membawa Zero ke Cross Academy. A- Zero mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia baru sadar sekarang, jika dilihat benar-benar Kaname dan Yuuki itu lumayan mirip. Warna rambut mereka, dan mata mereka hampir sama, hanya saja milik Kaname lebih gelap. Apa ini? Kebetulan?

Kaname yang merasa dipandangi, balik menatap sang pemuda. "Ada apa?" Zero yang tertangkap basah menatap sang _brunette_ merasa gugup, "Ti-tidak." Kaname tidak mempermasalahkannya lebih lanjut, ia melempar handuk kecil ke keranjang kotor setelah membersihkan sedikit benda itu dan setelahnya membersihkan tangannya sendiri.

"Mandilah."

Kaname berencana berbalik dan pergi, tapi tertahan karena ucapan Zero. "Kuran, mengenai Suwa Reizen.." Mata Kaname memicing mendengar nama sepupunya disebut. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Zero lebih dari sebelumnya. Membuat Zero tidak nyaman dan bingung atas perubahan emosi Kaname yang drastis.

"Kau mengenalnya?" dingin dan terselip amarah, begitulah Zero mendengar suara Kaname. Sang _pureblood_ merasa jengkel memikirkannya jika Reizen dan Zero saling mengenal dan pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Meskipun bingung, Zero mencoba menanggapi Kaname dengan biasa. "Tidak, tapi aku tahu dia." Ohh, tentu saja Zero mengetahui salah satu penerus klan _pureblood_ yang terkenal itu. Ia _**hunter**_ _for god's sake_. Sudah semestinya seorang _hunter_ mengetahui informasi-informasi penting mengenai vampir, termasuk tokoh-tokoh penting di dalam kaum mereka. Kaname merasa bodoh karena terbawa emosi.

Zero melanjutkan ucapannya ketika melihat ekspresi Kaname yang kembali tenang. "Dia anggota dewan senat bukan? Dan dia melihat kondisiku.." Zero jelas ragu-ragu mengatakannya. Berbicara seperti ini dengan Kuran bukanlah hal yang biasa, lebih-lebih jika meminta bantuan sang _pureblood_. Tapi Zero khawatir jika senat ataupun asosiasi _hunter_ mengetahui 'hal' ini, ia akan mendapat masalah besar.

Kaname mengerti kekhawatiran Zero. "Dia tidak akan memberitahu yang lain untuk sekarang, aku yakin. Reizen bukan seorang pengadu. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak akan bertindak apa-apa setelah melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya." Kaname memandang Zero yang masih gusar. Tentu saja. "Tenang Zero, aku akan berusaha melindungimu." Zero hampir tersedak ludahnya mendengar hal ini. Wajahnya kembali merona.

Sang pangeran juga sepertinya terkejut atas perkataannya sendiri, tapi ia tidak menampilkannya. Ia merasa telah mengatakan hal yang benar, dan akan membuktikan perkataannya. Entah apa, tapi tangan kanan Kaname tergerak dan menangkup pipi kiri Zero. Mengelus kecil kulit lembut yang dihiasi semburat merah itu dengan ibu jarinya. Sementara Zero terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sejujurnya ia merasa nyaman berada di dekat Kaname sekarang. Aman, Zero merasa terlindungi berada di dekat Kaname. Tiba-tiba Kaname mengernyit. Hidungnya dengan jelas mencium aroma vanilla dan berry juga aroma darah yang manis ah-

" _Shit_."

Zero berkedip mendengar Kaname yang mengumpat. Sementara sang pangeran kini mulai merasa punggungnya dibasahi keringat. Ia teringat kembali penjelasan Kaien.

Zero telah melepaskan feromonnya sekarang. Kaname mengutuk, ia tidak menyangka akan sekuat ini. Susah payah Kaname menahan keinginan untuk menyerang Zero ditempat, dan ini belum satu hari Zero memasuki musim kawinnya. Kaname menggeram, membuat Zero tersentak mendengarnya.

"K-Kuran.. ?"

"Feromonmu Zero." Kaname berucap dengan rendah dan berat. Ia bersumpah, Zero tercium nikmat sekali. Kaname meneguk ludahnya kasar. Sulung Kiryuu menatap gugup Kaname yang susah payah berdiri ditempatnya, ia melihat mata Kaname yang berubah warna menjadi _crimson_. Zero tidak tahu bahwa feromon bisa membuat seseorang bereaksi seperti ini, lebih-lebih _pureblood_. Ia jadi khawatir dengan vampire lainnya. Tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat mengkhawatirkan itu. Ia harus berurusan dengan Kaname sekarang.

"Kuran kau tidak apa-apa?"

 _ **Growl**_

" _Damn_. Aku terjebak."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_TBC_**

Hai readers! Saya update neh :V

Wkwk, anggep aja ini traktiran soalnya 30 Maret ini author resmi 17 tahun yeay :u, sedih makin tua #plak

Gimana gimana? KaZenya banyak kan? Juju raja nih ya, author bingung ngetiknya soalnya satu setengah bulan nelantarin nih ff wkwk

Terima kasih banyak bagi readers baik hati yang udah bersedia ngefav sama ngefollow nih ff gaje, kalian tanpa malu menambahkan ff sampah ini di list fav&follow, saya terharu ;w;

Okeh, mari membalas riview~

 **Ale Genoveva** : Wah pendek ya? Maaf ya :u, dan maaf lagi karena saya ga bisa fast update wkwk, tergantung kemauan #slap

 **uchiharyuko** : Sian deh salah prediksi x), iya ini udah lanjut. Scene ret M? apa yah? :V

Ryo-chan: Kyaaa~ dibilang keren wkwk, yang keren saya atau OCnya? Ya maunya sih juga fokus gitu, tapi author orangnya rada random :u jd yah, gitu.. wkwk

 **Hanihyura** : Iya orang ketiga muncul! Dan saya ga tau mau diapain Reizen selanjutnya (har har) *digampar*

 **kumiko Ve** : Iya kayak Ruki x),tp saya lebih suka Shuu sih *gk nanya nyet* ntar kalo ngambil karakter DiabLo saya mesti masukin nih ff ke crossover :u

 **NaokirainNightElric** : Iya kasian Zeronya nyempil doing kek upi :( wkwk Kaname sih emang gitu ;u sok2 ga mau

Anon-san: Makasih dah dibilang seru, saya senang bgt! Jarang-jarang ada yang muji ;w; . Umm Reizen ya? Saya suka dia, dan dia juga cocok sama Zero, jd ya.. dia bakal ngalangin KaZe :V

kise cin: ga ada kepikiran hiatus sih, cuman kdg2 males dan ujung2nya kena WB TwT

yuu: Author ga kemana-mana, author lagi ngintai pergerakan KaZe ;3

shawokey: Iya ini lanjut, maksih.. ciee dibilang makin keren xD

SK9v: Iya ini lanjut bos xp

 **LadyShapireBlue** : Wahh dikata PHP ;u, maaf ga bisa ASAP. Eh? Suka hurt2 gitu? Author gap inter ngebikin konflik2 sih, tp ya diusahakan. Wkwk author seneng juga sih liat harem!Zero :v tp kykny ga bakal sampai digituin deh si Zero wkwk

 **BlueSky Shin** : Ciee Kaname punya saingan nih *ditusuk* mantan tunangan Kaname si Sara Shirabuki, soal Yuuki itu lain lagi.

 **Albino's Deer** : Ini udah lanjut :3

 **46Neko-Kucing Ganteng** : Cenat-cenut? Ada yang ngejleb? Ini ff ada sedih2nya ya? Author ga terlalu menghayati :u, saya malah bingung sendiri nih ff maksudnya apa *-.-

 **rheina. kyuhae** : Makasih udah dipuji x3, maaf ga bisa asap ;w; . Okeh, author tetep semangat kok, asalkan ada yg nyemangatin ;v *maunya~

 **Riview oke?**


	10. Shit!

**.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berpindah dari posisi masing-masing. Zero berusaha untuk tenang. Ya, ia _berusaha_. Tapi tetap rasa _nervous_ dan takut tak kunjung pergi. Keringat dingin tidak henti-henti keluar, membasahi telapak tangan dan punggungnya. Matanya terus melihat –mengawasi pergerakan _pureblood_ di hadapannya.

Taring yang memanjang, nafas agak terengah, rahang yang mengeras dan mata itu. Mata dengan iris _crimson_ yang menatapnya tajam, seperti seorang predator yang mengintai mangsanya. Jika saja Bloody Rose ada di tangannya, bisa dipastikan tanpa ragu benda itu telah teracung di kening Kaname. Tapi nyatanya tidak, senjata _anti-vampire_ miliknya tergelatak di lantai kamar. Keadaannya yang _shirtless_ juga hanya memperburuk situasi, bisa ia rasakan rambut-rambut halus di tubuhnya mulai berdiri karena suhu kamar mandi –dan Kaname tentu saja- belum lagi kondisinya yang tidak _fit_.

'Astaga, kenapa nasib buruk senang sekali menempel padaku?'

Zero meringis dalam hati. Ia memandang pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci, sulung Kiryuu makin meringis. Ingin membuka –mendobrak- pintu, tapi ia takut gerakannya akan berefek buruk pada Kaname, menyebabkan _pureblood_ satu itu menyerangnya sebelum pintu berhasil terbuka.

' _Plan A_ gagal!'

Kembali, Zero mencoba menyusun rencana penyelamatan dirinya. 'Apa aku serang saja Kuran dengan _hunter charm_?' Sepasang manik _amethyst_ lagi-lagi melirik Kaname. ' _Hunter charm_ biasa tak akan mampu untuk melumpuhkan seorang _pureblood_ , jika aku gunakan yang lebih kuat.. tenagaku tidak akan cukup lagi untuk mendobrak pintu sialan itu dan akhirnya aku tetap terkurung bersama Kuran. Yeah, terkurung bersama Kuran yang pasti akan menghabisiku –setelah efek _charm_ nya hilang- karena telah berani menyerangnya. Dan lagi, menyerang Kuran di _Moon Dorm_ memang bukanlah ide yang bagus.' Zero _facepalmed_.

 _Plan B gagal total_!

Sret!

Bruk

"Wha-" Tiba-tiba Kaname bergerak, tangan kanannya mencengkram bahu kiri Zero dan tangan kirinya dipinggang Zero. "Ugh.." sulung Kiryuu mendesis karena Kaname memepetkan tubuhnya ke dinding kamar mandi dengan kasar. **"Sshh, apa yang kau pikirkan Zero?"** dengan suara berat dan rendah Kaname berbisik ditelinga Zero, membuat si perak merinding. "K-Kuran.. ?" Kaname menjilat daun telinga Zero **"A, a, a.. panggil aku Kaname** _ **dear**_ **."** Zero makin mengucurkan keringat dingin.

'Masa bodoh dengan rencana!'

Tendang! Dorong!

Seperti orang kesetanan, Zero tanpa berpikir menendang kaki Kaname dan mendorong dadanya. Berhasil. Kaname sekarang melepaskan cengkramannya pada Zero, tapi belum sempat Zero berpindah dari posisinya Kaname membantingnya ke lantai, menahan kedua tangan Zero di atas kepala, kembali mengunci pergerakannya.

" _Fuck_!"

Kaname tertawa gelap "Dengan senang hati sayang~".Zero membulatkan matanya _horror_ "Tidak! Bukan itu maksu- hmpp!" tanpa aba-aba Kaname langsung meraup bibir merah Zero. Ia mencium Zero dengan ganas. Lidahnya dengan lihai mengeksplor rongga mulut Zero, mengabsen gigi-gigi rapi Zero, membelai langit-langit mulut serta membelit lidah si perak dengan lidahnya. "Hnggh Ku-sto- hngg" Kaname tidak mengindahkan keluhannya. Zero kesal.

Gigit!

"Kuh!" Kaname refleks menghentikan aksi cium-menciumnya, menjauhkan wajahnya dari Zero. Dengan kesal meremas satu ekor Zero menggunakan tangan kanannya yang bebas. "Ha- Hei!" Zero meringis, ia tidak tahu bahwa ekornya akan sesensitif ini. "Heh, _bad move_ Zero" Kaname mencibir Zero. "Sial Kuran! Lepas- ahh.."

 _Sniff sniff_

" _You smell so good_ " Kaname menjilat, menggigit dan mengemut area leher Zero meninggalkan bekas keunguan di sana. Tangannya yang menahan tangan Zero kini berpindah ke dada si perak, mencubit dan memelintir _nipple pink_ yang mulai menegang. Wajah Zero sekarang merah sekali karena malu dan hal _lain_. "Kuran berhenti!" Tangannya berusaha menjauhkan kepala Kaname yang sekarang, juga berada di dadanya, membuat tanda di sana. "Oi! Ini pelecehan seksual! Di mana harga dirimu sebagai _purebl_ \- Aw jangan digigit!" Kaname menggigit _nipple_ Zero, cukup keras sehingga sedikit berdarah. Tentu saja Kaname yang dikuasai _beast_ nya itu tidak menyia-nyiakan darah Zero yang manis, ia mengemut bagian itu.

Cukup! Zero tidak perduli lagi. Ia dengan cepat meletakkan kedua tanggannya di dada Kaname dan melafalkan beberapa kata dengan bahasa _hunter_ kuno dan?

Wushh

Kaname terlempar sekitar satu meter dari dirinya. Tidak jauh memang, karena _charm_ yang ia pakai bertujuan untuk menghentikan pergerakan lawan sementara. Zero menarik nafas panjang, ia melirik Kaname yang terlihat memegang dadanya sambil mendesis kesakitan.

Ah..

Zero meringis menggapi kebodohannya. Sepertinya ia salah menggunakan _charm_. _Charm_ yang ia gunakan mampu membuat vampir biasa hilang kesadaran selama dua minggu karena tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit –yang amat sangat- yang ditimbulkan oleh _charm_. "Ku-Kuran-"

Brak!

"Kaname! Kiryuu- _kun_!" Takuma beserta Seiren dengan segera menghampiri Kaname dan Zero. Seiren menolong Kaname untuk duduk. "Kaname- _sama_!" Seiren memandang Kaname khawatir. Ia mengguncang sedikit bahu Kaname karena pangeran mereka itu terlihat sedikit linglung. "Seiren- ugh!" Kaname mendapat kembali 'kesadarannya' sehingga efek dari _charm_ Zero makin terasa. Takuma memandang Kaname dan Zero bergantian "Apa yang terjadi?" Ia melontarkan pertanyaan itu kepada Zero. Yang ditanya mendesah lelah, dengan _gesture_ tubuhnya Zero meminta Takuma membantunya berdiri. Takuma dengan sigap memapah Zero. Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati Kaname dan Seiren. Zero langsung berjongkok di dekat Kaname, ia letakkan tangannya dibagian tubuh Kaname yang terkena _charm_ dan berkata " _Release_ ". Kaname berhenti meringis. Takuma dan Seiren bernafas lega.

 **~o0o_Just an adorable Zero-chan_o0o~**

 **10\. 55 AM 24 Oktober 20xx**

Keheningan memenuhi kamar Zero. Kaname duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan kaki menyilang, sang pemilik kamar berdiri menyender pada dinding di hadapan Kaname, sedangkan Takuma dan Seiren berdiri di dekat pemimpin mereka.

Kaname dan Zero –err mungkin hanya Kaname saja karena Zero susah sekali buka suara- menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Takuma dan Seiren dengan singkat, padat, jelas dan menghilangkan sedikit penjelasan dari adegan yang sebaiknya dirahasiakan.

Sang _vice president_ dan pelayan setia Kaname itu terdiam sambil menatap Zero _shock_ , terperangah, dan umm gemas? Objek yang jadi pusat tontonan mengernyit tidak suka. Matanya menatap tajam dua vampir dengan ekspresi bodoh –menurut Zero- di depannya.

Takuma dan Seiren sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan _death glare trademark_ Zero. Mereka terlalu fokus menatap benda-benda baru yang ada di tubuh Zero. Mereka menatap sulung Kiryuu sampai tak berkedip. Apalagi ketika dua buah telinga serigala berwarna perak yang terlihat _fluffy_ itu mulai bergerak-gerak kecil, dua buah ekor berwarna senada yang bergoyang-goyang dan tak kalah _fluffy_ , garis mata yang terlihat seperti memakai _eyeliner_ , serta gigi taring yang sedikit menyembul dari bibir semerah ceri milik sang empunya.

" _Kawaii_ "

Kaname mendengus geli ketika mendengar kata yang terucap secara tak sadar oleh kedua teman –pengikut-nya. Kedua _amethyst_ milik Zero membulat sebelum kemudian menatap tajam dan mendesis kesal. Takuma tertawa _awkward_ sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf Kiryuu, tapi kau benar-benar terlihat imut dengan telinga dan ekor itu." Seiren berkata datar, tak perduli akibat dari perkataannya.

Wajah Zero memanas. Jika saja bukan wanita, Zero pasti telah melempar Seiren dari jendela kamarnya. "Aku tidak i- _purr_ "

"…"

"Pfftth" Kaname semakin sulit mengendalikan suara tawanya. Apalagi ketika Zero memukul tangan Takuma yang dengan lancang mengelus telinga serigalanya. Ternyata tanpa Zero sadari si _blonde_ itu berhasil mengendap-ngendap dan menyentuh benda _fluffy_ berbentuk segitita di atas kepala bersurai peraknya. "Jangan asal sentuh brengsek!" Takuma hanya cengengesan sambil mencoba menyentuh ekor Zero.

"Hei! Kubilang jangan sentuh brengsek!"

"Maaf Kiryuu- _kun_! Tapi aku tidak tahan! Kau _kawaii_ sekali~"

"Kuran lakukan sesuatu pada pengkikut autismu ini!"

"Ahh itu kasar sekali, bersikaplah lebih manis Kiryuu- _kun_!"

"Ichijou!"

Seiren menonton interaksi Takuma dan Zero dengan kilatan aneh di matanya. Kaname yang merasa sedikit kasihan dengan Zero kemudian menghentikan aksi teman _blonde_ nya. "Takuma cukup."

"Aww, Kaname-sama kau tidak asik."

Kaname hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah teman dekatnya itu. "Ah, apa kalian tidak terpengaruh dengan feromon Zero?"

"Sedikit" Seiren berkata singkat.

"Umm tidak, mungkin karena aku sudah memiliki Senri- _chan_ sehingga feromon Kiryuu- _kun_ tidak berpengaruh padaku." Takuma menjawab dengan ceria. Kaname mengangguk menanggapi, Seiren memutar bola matanya, dan Zero menatap Takuma datar.

"Ah! Tapi bukankah ini berbahaya sekali? Maksudku Kaname saja sampai lepas kendali, bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Takuma memandang Zero khawatir. Yeah, keadaan ini berbahaya sekali. Bahkan sekarang saja Kaname mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk menerjang Zero –lagi. Jika tidak ada Seiren dan Takuma, bisa dipastikan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu terulang kembali. Darah Kaname berdesir mengingat Zero yang terlentang di bawah kungkungannya. Kulit pucat lembut yang tertutup keringat, deru nafasnya yang hangat, bibir merah dan wajahnya yang bersemu. _Oh my_ , sesuatu diselangkangan Kaname yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu mulai mengeras.

 _Crap_

"Takuma, ayo pergi." Kaname lekas beranjak dari posisinya dan menghilangkan pikiran ughh kotornya sebelum aset berharganya makin membesar. Takuma memandang bingung sahabatnya sejenak sebelum mengangguk paham.

"Seiren, kau bisa berpatroli." _Dan mengawasi Kiryuu_

Seiren menangguk dan menghilang dalam sekejap. Pandangan Kaname teralih pada Zero yang masih setia bersender dan melipat tangannya di dada. "Aku akan menginformasikan keadaanmu pada _Chairman_.." _red wine_ bertemu _amethyst_ "Jangan melakukan hal bodoh." Zero mendengus, "Aku bukan orang yang suka repot." Kaname menatap sangsi Zero. _Yeah, tapi kau itu senang mengundang masalah_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0_TBC_0o0**

Hey babe, chap ini emang pendek dan weird ~w~ dan ga worth buat readers yg udah menanti selama 5 bulan 12 hari, tp bermakna bgt buat saya karena dichap ini saya kembali beradaptasi dg ff nista yang terlantar ini #-.-

Sebenernya mau bikin chap ini agak serius gimana gitu, nah saya tersadar.. ketika pertama bikin ini ff, genrenya cuman romance dan drama aneh ga mutu serta kesialan Zero dan Kaname yg kena imbasnya. Jadi ya gitu.

Yah, moga2 chap selanjutnya update lebih cepat. Saya masih bingung sama ending ff ini, jangankan ending, chap 11 aja masih gajelas mau gimana -.- innalillahi ini ff kenapa ga jelas bgt!

Duh, drpd saya hanyut dalam ketidakjelasan tak berujung ini lebih baik saya baca doujin. Bye~

#Oya,, special thanks buat: **reiths89** | **Hanihyura** | ryo-chan | | **Shawokey** | **NaokirainNightElric** | **Suzuki** **Sora** | **Albino's Deer** | **kumiko Ve** | **zichaloveanime** | **Choi Chinatsu** | leia | **Hani A.K** | | kise cin | chen-sin | kzero | **askasufa** | **BlueSky Shin** | **Yuanchan48** | gg | Ace | **kzerokun** | Readeryangmenunggu | **Dewi15** | nova | READER YANG TERPHP'IN | gyomi-chan | **etsukoyukiai** | Reader-yang-marah | Guest | Veronica | **Beyond910** | | yui-chan | jodoh Zero | hero | kanae-chan | TT | **julihrc** | Reader-yg-kecewa | yureka | **URuRuBaek** | **amisaki**

ini Readeryangmenunggu, READER YANG TERPHP'IN, Reader-yang-marah, sama Reader-yg-kecewa yg riview orangnya sama bukan sih? btw namanya kreatif bgt, jujur nih ya selama ngaret udpate saya berasa kek orang penting, gmail penuh sama 'thor kapan update?' duh, ngga ada yg ngajakin 'thor kapan ngedate?' sayangnya #nak

 **Riview juseyo~ (~'3')~**


	11. Visiting

**.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kepergian Kaname, Takuma dan Serien, Zero lekas mencari senjata anti-vampir kesayangannya – _Bloody Rose_ ke sekeliling kamar. Setelah menemukan pistol peraknya, sulung Kiryuu itu mendudukkan dirinya pada _single_ sofa berwarna biru yang berada di dekat jendela. Remaja tujuh belas tahun itu menghela nafas lelah. Belum sampai sehari ia memasuki musim kawin, dan telah banyak kejadian buruk menghampirinya. Bagaimana nasibnya dua minggu ke depan?

"Ya Tuhan.."

Zero mengacak-acak surai perak lembutnya dengan tangan kanan, kemudian tangan itu perlahan menyentuh benda segitiga berbulu –atau lebih tepanya 'berambut'- yang melekat di atas kepalanya.

 _Touch_

 _Touch_

Tidak puas hanya menyentuh saja, tangan Zero mulai mengelus pelan telinga keduanya itu. Merasa nyaman, benda segitiga lucu itu menjadi rileks dan sedikit turun. Zero dengan mata terpejam terus mengelus telinga serigalanya, sesekali terdengar dengkuran kecil seperti kucing yang keluar dari sela-sela bibir _pouty_ sang empunya.

 _Purr_

"Ehmm nyaman sekali~"

Prang

!

Sepasang _orbs amethyst_ terbelalak. Warna merah mulai menghiasi wajah dan telinga Zero. Cepat-cepat ia menurunkan tangan kanannya dan mengambil _Bloody Rose_ yang terjatuh.

'Astaga, tadi itu apa yang kulakukan?!'

Zero menyandarkan dirinya dan memijit keningnya pelan. Tiba-tiba ia terserang sakit kepala. Sial. Telinga dan ekornya sensitif sekali. Pikiran Zero kembali memutar _scene_ di kamar mandi bersama Kaname. Wajahnya makin memanas.

"Wha- kenapa aku memikirkan hal itu?!"

'Lupakan! Lupakan! Itu tidak pernah terjadi! Tak pernah terjadi! Tak per-'

' _ **Zero..**_ '

" _Chikuso_! _Pureblood_ mesuum! Terkutuk kau Kuran!

 **JustanadorableZerochan**

"Hachuu!"

"Eh? Kaname kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aa, aku tidak apa-apa."

Kaname mengusap pelan hidung sempurnanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal. Aneh sekali, tidak mungkin jika ia terserang flu kan? Kuran Kaname, _pureblood_ yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi raja vampir terkena flu dalam perjalanannya menuju rumah sang mantan tunangan. Haha, lucu sekali.

"Hmm, mungkin saja ada yang sedang memikirkanmu~"

Takuma menaik-turunkan alis pirangnya dan menyenggol sedikit lengan Kaname. Kaname memang meminta Takuma agar tidak memperlakukannya dengan formal jika hanya ada mereka berdua. Mereka sahabat sejak kecil _afterall_.

"Tidak masuk akal."

"Umm, sedang membicarakanmu?"

Kaname menghela napas. "Takuma, bukan bermaksud apa-apa. Tetapi jika hal yang kau katakan itu benar, aku akan bersin setiap menit bahkan detik."

Takuma menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau benar. Kuran Kaname- _sama_ kan terkenal sekali." Penerus klan Ichijou itu tertawa kecil. Sahabat sekaligus pemimpinnya ini memang popular sejak mereka masih kecil. Bukan hanya karena menyandang nama Kuran, tetapi juga karena wajahnya yang tampan –terlalu tampan seperti pangeran-pangeran yang ada di dongeng. Juga karena otaknya yang jenius dan sifat ramah dan baiknya meskipun menjadi seorang _pureblood_ –tetapi sekarang sifat pangerannya itu lebih err buruk Takuma akui.

"Ah! Mungkin ada yang sedang mengutukmu!"

"…mengutukku? Siapa?"

"Orang yang tidak menyukaimu?"

"…"

"Kiryuu- _chan_?"

"Kau tahu, Zero juga akan mengutukmu jika menyebut namanya seperti itu."

Takuma menggaruk pipinya. "Wah! Jadi kau mengakui bahwa Kiryuu- _kun_ baru saja mengutukmu?!"

Kening Kaname berkedut kesal. Sahabatnya pirangnya ini memang sedikit terlalu ceria dan aktif sejak dulu. Tetapi seingatnya tingkahnya tidak menyebalkan.

Ahh Kaname, kau juga menjadi orang yang lebih buruk dan menyebalkan sekarang.

"Aku bersin karena ada debu dan partikel kecil lain yang masuk ke dalam hidungku. Jadi berhenti membahas hal tidak berguna ini."

Takuma memajukan bibirnya.

"Jadi sejak kapan kau memanggil Kiryuu- _kun_ dengan nama depannya?"

Deg

"Ahh itu-"

"Maaf, Kuran- _sama_ , Ichijou- _sama_ , kita sudah sampai."

Kaname bernapas lega. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi telah berhenti dan sampai di tempat tujuan. Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil. "Jangan kira kau bisa kabur dari pertanyaanku." Kaname berdecak kesal dalam hati. "Tanaka- _san_ , kau tunggu di sini. Kami tidak akan lama." Lelaki tua yang memiliki ekspresi dan aura tenang itu mengangguk singkat dan tersenyum kecil menanggapi perintah tuannya. " _Ha'i_ , Kuran- _sama_."

Kaname dan Takuma berjalan lurus ke depan, masuk melalui pintu kayu besar yang dibuka oleh dua pengawal berbadan kekar dengan pakaian hitam formal. Takuma sesekali tersenyum menyapa pelayan ataupun pekerja lain yang ada di _mansion_ itu. Sementara Kaname hanya terus berjalan dengan wajah datar menuju sebuah ruangan di lantai dua.

"Megah dan angkuh seperti biasa. Benarkan Kaname?" Ucap Takuma ketika matanya menelusuri lorong luas dengan dinding berwarna _navy blue_ dipadu _ivory_ dan _medium blue_. Terlihat beberapa lukisan mewah berfigura emas terpajang di sisi-sisi dinding serta portrait keluarga.

"Hn, seperti yang diharapkan dari klan Shirabuki."

Kaki Kaname kemudian berhenti di depan pintu berukiran ular yang indah. Klan Shirabuki memang dikenal sebagai pecinta makhluk eksotis itu. Lelaki yang nampak seperti berusia 30 tahun menghampiri Kaname dan Takuma.

"Silahkan masuk Kuran-sama. Sara-sama telah menunggu Anda di dalam."

Pandangan lelaki tua, yang Kaname ketahui sebagai asisten pribadi mantan tunangannya itu kemudian beralih ke Takuma. "Maaf Kuran-sama, Ichijou-sama. Tetapi Sara-sama hanya ingin berbicara berdua denganmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Takuma kau ikut dia."

Takuma menatap serius Kaname. Ia tahu bahwa pangerannya ini mampu menyelesaikan masalah dan melindungi dirinya sendiri, tetapi tetap saja Takuma khawatir. Err, bukannya ia berprasangka buruk terhadap Sara. Asal kalian tahu, keluarga Ichijou dan Shirabuki itu berteman lama sejak dahulu, jadi ia cukup mengenal pewaris klan mereka –Putri Shirabuki Sara.

'Aku tidak akan apa-apa.' Kaname menenangkan sahabat pirangnya lewat tatapan mata. Takuma mengangguk.

"Silahkan ikuti saya, Ichijou- _sama_."

 **JustanadorableZerochan**

Dua buah ekor berbulu perak lebat terayun-ayun sesuai gerakan sang pemilik. Zero berjalan menyusuri hutan* yang berada di belakang _Moon Dorm_ menuju kediaman kepala sekolah. Yeah, ia terpaksa berjalan di tengah hutan guna menghindari kejadian tidak diinginkan, seperti terlihat oleh siswa atau lebih burknya siswi _Day Class_.

" _Hell no_. Aku lebih baik berususan dengan berlusin-lusin _level E_ daripada dengan mereka."

Zero menyeka keringat yang menetes dari dahinya. Sudah sekitar satu jam ia berjalan, hmm ternyata hutan ini lebih luas daripada yang diingatnya. Oops, tapi jangan salah sangka. Ia tidaklah tersesat. Sulung Kiryuu itu memang sengaja terus berjalan melewati hutan yang mengelilingi setengah danau berbentuk lingkaran yang berada di sebelah kediaman Cross Kaien. Selain menghindari monster-monster (gadis _Day Class_ ) yang berisik, ia juga ingin _refreshing_. Menenangkan pikirannya dan menghirup udara segar. Lagipula tidak mungkin sekali ia tersesat di _Cross Academy_. Selain ia telah berada di sini selama empat tahun, ia juga merupakan prefect meskipun tidak niat -.-

Sudah sewajarnya seseorang yang bertugas melindungi dan menjaga kedamaian, keamanan, serta ketertiban _Cross Academy_ mengetahui dan hafal seluk-beluk lokasi yang ada di tempat itu benarkan?

"Hahh, akhirnya sampai."

Zero menatap pintu belakang rumah Kaien. Ini menggelikan, tapi entah mengapa bangunan di hadapannya ini terasa nyaman dan hangat. Tanpa sadar senyum kecil tersemat di bibir merah miliknya.

" _Tadaima_.."

Si perak berbisik pelan sebelum kemudian menarik gagang pintu ke bawah dan masuk ke dalamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

*kalian bisa liat peta(?) Cross Academy kalo mau lebih jelas :u

Short chap again beibeh #dilemparsandal

So sowwy dears~ tapi mendingan kan drpd saya ngaret lagi sampe 5 bulan :v

Btw ini ff udah jalan berapa bulan sedangkan di ffnya sendiri ga sampe 5 hari lol #makanyaygrajin!

#Allright, ayo kita membalas review:

Guest: Iya akhirnya update setelah sekian lama! Hmm sampe Zeronya heat ya? Macem merk obat nyamuk aja heat #apadah oke2 diusahakan, saya mau jg liat KaZe anu2 terus Zeronya hamil kyaaaaahhhh #ngehypesendiri

 **Riuchan93** : Ho oh, saya juga ga sabar. Gimana kalo ceritanya diskip aja ;D #maueluitu

 **etsukoyukiai** : Wah, warbyazah yah subjudulnya? :u wkwk maaf okey, warming up dulu, kan ga greget kalo langsung acara utama~~

 **Albino's Deer** : Yoi, Takuma sama Seiren emang seneng gangguin Kaname. Kelakuan mereka emang harus dikondisikan #woi

 **askasufa** : Emang belum rejekinya Kaname :u tp sabar aja, orang sabar bakal dapet balasannya kok wkwk

Guest: Wahh chap ini greget dan seru? Sankyuu sankyuu! Yoi, Kaname emang sok2 tsun terus Zeronya malu tp mau

 **Hanihyura** : Menunggu diriku balik ya beb? :3 wkwk Zero dimana aja mah ngegemesin , adegan ena2? Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya hohoho

 **BlueSky Shin** : Iya dungs update! Okey, author semangat :3

Ryo-chan: Akan diusahakan sampe Zero dan Kaname kawin xD Animals? Sepertinya masih lanjut :v

 **Hani A.K** : Wookeh, tunggu next chapnya lagi ya beb

YuanChan48: :V Kaname emang ga bisa dikasih kesempatan langsung nyosor aja! Kepala Sekolah yg mana nih? yg baru apa yg lama? :u Soalnya semenjak kelas 12 ini kepsek ganti lagi, dan terhitung udah 3 kali ganti kepsek semenjak saya kls 10. Jd 1 tahun 1 kepsek #curcol keluarga Alhamdulillah baik. Oke, tunggu aja keimutan Zero yg lain~

 **NaokirainNightElric** : Makasih, dibilang makin seru aww. Hmm mungkin dihamilin dulu baru dinikahin #SPOILERALERT nasib BS sama Animals? Ga tau #badumtess

: Iya nih, terima kasih sama Taku and Seirenchan, Keperawanan(?) Zero masih terjaga

Ham Ham: Update cepet? Sorry beb, tp ngetiknya aja saya nge-struggle beb ;w; #deritalu

Kuroe: Hmm ini termasuk fast update gak? Animals? 50 persen masih lanjut :u.. request A/B/O universe? Udh saya cobain, coba cek ff saya yg berjudul Shogun's Samurai, baru uji coba sih. Dan sorry jika ga sesuai permintaan. Saya ga bisa baca pikiran beb :V

KanaZeroChwaan: KanaZero emang manisssssss

 **kumiko Ve** : Ho oh akhirnya update, Takuma sih emang rada2 usil, tabok aja ;u

 **Riviewnya beb! Karena satu review dari kalian sangat berarti bagi saya!**

 **#P.S: Saya harap sebelum ch 12 riviewnya udah lebih dari 216 :3 kan gak mungkin lah ya nyampe 2016 wkwk jd yg mendekati saja XD**


	12. Talk

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan apa artinya semua ini?"

"Jelaskan apa?"

"Kau tahu apa maksudku Sara."

"Ah Kaname- _kun_ tidak bisakah kau bersikap manis sedikit padaku?"

Kaname memandang wanita cantik dihadapannya. Iris berwarna _light blue_ , surai pirang bergelombang sebatas pinggul, kaki jenjang, kulit putih halus, hidung bangir dan bibir berbentuk hati. Sempurna. Wanita di hadapannya ini bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Jangan lupakan bahwa Sara juga seorang _pureblood_. Pantas jika disandingkan dengannya.

"Aku serius."

Manik _wine_ nya menatap tajam. Meskipun -hampir- sempurna, tetap saja Kaname tidak bisa melabuhkan hatinya kepada _pureblood_ satu itu. Sara terobsesi menjadi ratu. Ia tahu wanita itu memang mencintainya. Namun cintanya itu berawal karena posisi Kaname sebagai pangeran mahkota. Sara juga terlalu angkuh dan egois. Belum lagi sifat sadisnya. Kaname mengaku ia bukanlah orang baik, maka dari itu ia memikirkan bagaimana nasib kaumnya jika ia, Kuran-brengsek-Kaname menikah dengan Shirabuki Sara. Tak terbayangkan.

"A-aku tidak-"

"Sara.."

Kaname menghela nafas melihat Sara yang masih bersikeras membela diri meskipun seluruh dunia tahu dialah pelakunya. Sara memberengut. Dari dulu Kaname tidak pernah bersikap ramah padanya. Termasuk ketika masih bertunangan, hubungan mereka sungguh kaku. Kaname memperlakukannya seperti rekan kerja, dan itu mampu membuatnya ingin menangis. Hey! Wanita mana yang mau diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang yang dicintainya?

"Mereka _menggangguku_."

Sara mengambil gelas _white wine_ miliknya dan meneguk cairan itu dan meletakkan kembali gelasnya dengan sedikit kasar. Ia dan Kaname duduk berhadapan di atas _single sofa_ yang terdapat di ruang kerjanya.

Kaname memejamkan sebentar matanya. Sara memang benar-benar keterlaluan. "Mereka tidak akan _mengganggumu_ jika kau tidak mencari perkara terlebih dahulu."

Sara memukul meja kaca di depannya. "Aku tidak berulah!"

"Kau membuat banyak _level E_."

Mulut wanita berperawakan delapan belas tahun itu membuka-tutup. Kehabisan kata-kata. _Well_ , biasanya ia bisa dengan mudah beradu mulut dengan siapapun, bangsawan, anggota senat, pihak _hunter_ , siapapun kecuali Kaname.

"Berhenti bersikap kekanakan seperti ini."

Sang pangeran menatap dingin wanita dihadapannya yang terlihat ingin menangis.

"Kekanakan? Teganya kau berkata seperti itu!"

"Lalu apa tujuanmu?"

Sara berdiri dari duduknya. Wajah cantiknya memerah. Ia tak tahan lagi. Tidak ada yang pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini! Semua orang tunduk padanya, menuruti perkataannya, memujanya, semua kecuali Kuran Kaname!

"Aku ingin perhatianmu! Kau puas?!"

"Hahh, Sara hubungan kita telah berakhir. Aku pikir kita sudah meluruskan masalah ini."

Sara benar-benar menangis sekarang. "Tapi aku mencintaimu! Aku masih mencintaimu Kaname!"

"Sara-"

"Tidak! Jangan begini padaku! Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?! Tidak bisakah kau membalas perasaanku?"

Mata Kaname cukup untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Sara. Pria itu memang tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi miliknya. "Kau sudah punya orang lain?"

Kaname mengalihkan pandangannya. "Bukan urusanmu." Manik safir membola. "Siapa dia Kaname?! Siapa wanita itu?!".

Kaname memandang khawatir Sara yang mulai histeris. Ia segera bangun dan memeluk tubuh wanita berpendirian teguh yang tiba-tiba terasa rapuh di tangannya. "Maaf Sara. Maafkan aku."

"Hiks, jangan katakan itu! Aku tak mau mendengarnya! Aku tidak mau Kaname."

"Maaf."

Dan Sara meluapkan semua emosinya saat itu. Segala upaya yang dilakukannya tak pernah berhasil, sampai suatu ketika segalanya terasa seperti mimpi saat ia dan Kaname bertunangan. Namun dunianya seakan terjatuh ketika Kaname membatalkan pertungan mereka empat bulan kemudian. Ia bingung, sebenarnya apa keinginan Kaname? Pria itu bahkan lebih kejam daripada dirinya.

 **JustanadorableZerochan**

Zero membuka pintu belakang kediaman Kaien dengan sedikit tergesa. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa bersemangat untuk melihat penghuni rumah ini. Pemuda perak itu memasang mata dan telinganya. Mencari tanda kehidupan di sana.

"Aneh.."

Ia terus berjalan. Mencoba merasakan keberadaan yang lain lewat aura mereka. Sampai ketika ia membuka pintu kamar tidurnya.

" _Otanjoubi Oumedettou_ Zero/Zerorin/ _Nii-san_!"

Tiga orang dengan warna rambut dan mata yang berbeda berteriak dengan riang di depannya. Bahkan Kaien yang sedang memegang kue melompat-lompat kecil.

" _Richijou_! Nanti lilinnya mati!"

"Daripada itu, kau seharusnya khawatir kalau kuenya terjatuh Yuuki."

"Hehe maaf~"

Zero menepuk dahinya melihat kelakuan orang-orang terdekatnya itu. Apa benar beberapa detik yang lalu ia bersemangat datang ke sini? Melihat tiga makhluk itu? Ia berpikir mungkin lebih baik kembali ke _Moon Dorm._ Yeah, tapi meski begitu hati kecilnya tak bisa berbohong kalau ia senang sekarang.

" _Here son_! Ucapkan permohonanmu dan tiup lilinnya!"

Zero mendekat dan memandangi kue ulang tahun sederhana yang dipegang oleh ayah angkatnya. Tidak banyak topping di sana. Kue itu berlapis coklat yang dilelehkan dan bertuliskan namanya dengan _butter cream_ putih. Tulisannya terlihat rapi dan terlatih. Salah satu hal bagus yang dimiliki Kaien. Ah, juga jangan lupakan lilin-lilin berwarna warni berjumlah 17 buah.

"Ichiru?"

Yuuki dan Kaien tertawa sementara Ichiru berdecih dengan senyuman di bibirnya. "Ichiru- _kun_ telah mendapat kejutannya tadi malam!"

"Lewat satu detik dari tengah malam maksudmu." Bungsu Kiryuu membenarkan ucapan gadis yang kini menjadi saudari tirinya.

Zero menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengingat kembali ulang tahunnya yang keenam belas. Hampir saja _Bloody Rose_ melubangi kepala Kaien dan Yuuki saat itu. Heh, salahkan saja dua orang kurang kerjaan yang kelewat berenergi itu karena menghambur ke dalam kamarnya sambil berteriak selamat ulang tahun. Zero memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum meniup ke 17 lilin. Ia tersenyum kecil kearah mereka semua.

Ichiru melebarkan senyumnya melihat wajah senang sang kakak. Tapi sedetik kemudian keningnya mengkerut melihat benda berbentuk ekor di belakang Zero. Bahkan ada dua buah di sana!

"Hey Zero, kau punya ekor?"

Yuuki celingukan mencari benda yang disebut Ichiru. "Mana? Mana?!" Matanya kemudian terbelalak melihat ekor perak yang muncul dari lubang di celana Zero. Catatan: Zero terpaksa melubangi celananya karena tidak mungkin ekor panjang itu muat! Dan lagi, ekornya sensitif sekali.

Sementara itu Kaien hanya cengengesan di tempat dan meletakkan kue di atas nakas dekat ranjang Zero. Ia sudah tahu hal itu akan terjadi, jadi tidak terkejut. "Kalian harus membuka tudung hoodienya, dan lihatlah betapa menggemaskannya Zerorin!"

Yuuki dan Ichiru yang sedang menggerubungi Zero kemudian bekerja sama menarik tudung. Zero kalah melawan kekuatan mereka berdua dan akhirnya tudung itu terbuka, menampakkan dua telinga serigala yang turun karena kekesalan sang pemilik.

"Kyaaaaa _kawaii_!"

Yuuki berteriak histeris. Sumpah! Demi semua kue yang pernah dimakannya, Zero imut sekali! "Ahhh! Aku tidak kuat! Aku tidak kuat Zero! _You're so soo cute_!"

Ichiru yang berada di samping Zero terdiam dengan mata berbinar. Tangannya gatal sekali ingin menyentuh dua -err empat benda baru yang melekat di tubuh kakak kembarnya. Dan itulah yang ia lakukan.

"Hngggh~"

 _Blush_!

Zero memerah karena suaranya tadi terdengar kotor dan keras sekali. Ichiru memerah, tidak menyangka kakaknya akan bereaksi se-wow itu, dan Yuuki memerah melihat interaksi kedua pemuda kembar di hadapannya.

'Jadi ini yang dinamakan _twincest_?!'

Err, Yuuki?

Dan Kaien.. Ia hanya tertawa bahagia melihat kelakuan anak-anaknya yang -menurutnya- menggemaskan.

.

.

.

Zero menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya ia bisa terbebas setelah berjam-jam diperlakukan seperti hewan peliharaan. Meskipun ia tidak dapat mengeluh sepenuhnya. Hari ini ia dimanjakan sekali. Bahkan Yuuki berkata ia ingin mencoba memandikan Zero. Sulung Kiryuu berteriak dengan wajah merah seperti tomat matang dan menjitak kepala Yuuki. Apa-apaan!

"Haha, Zero terlihat manis sekali saat sedang marah."

Sulung Kiryuu memberi adiknya death glare. Ichiru tidak memperdulikan tatapan kakaknya. Ia mendekati Zero yang duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Zero.. ini untukmu."

Zero mengambil kotak hitam kecil yang diberikan Ichiru. Kotak perhiasan. Ia membuka benda itu dengan hati-hati. Takut merusak barang di dalamnya. Matanya membola, telinganya berdiri dan ekornya bergoyang-goyang kecil saat melihat isi kotak. Ichiru kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah sang kakak.

"Kau suka?"

Zero hanya bisa mengangguk saat mendengar pertanyaan Ichiru. Ia sangat suka hadiahnya! Dari semua hadiah yang di dapatnya, sepertinya ini yang menjadi favoritnya. Ia mendapat sweater merah marun rajutan tangan Kaien, seri terbaru novel kesukaannya dari Yuuki, bahkan ternyata ada belasan kado dan kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari siswa-siswi _Day Class_.

"Biar kupasangkan."

Ichiru mengambil kalung perak berliontin salib berukuran 3 kali 2,5 cm dari tangan kakaknya. Salib kecil itu berhias batu ruby dengan jari-jari dua koma lima mili yang terletak di tengah-tengah. Sederhana dan cantik. Ichiru yang sedang memasangkan kalung tanpa sengaja melihat bercak kemerahan di dada atas Zero dari balik hoodie. Pemuda yang lebih muda itu menarik pakaian Zero, menampakan bahu dan sebagian dada.

"Jelaskan padaku darimana kau dapatkan bercak ini."

"Sial"

 **JustanadorableZerochan**

"Terima kasih banyak! Berkat anda akhirnya masalah ini terselesaikan! Sekali lagi terima kasih, Suwa- _sama_."

Seorang lelaki penghujung 40 tahunan membungkukkan badannya di hadapan pemuda bersurai prussian blue yang tersenyum kecil. "Ini memang tugasku."

"K-kalau begitu. Saya permisi tuan."

"Ah, tentu."

Saat lelaki yang lebih tua itu pergi, senyuman manis di bibir Reizen berganti dengan seringai sinis. "Melelahkan sekali. Aku harus bersikap sopan dan ramah pada orang-orang tidak berguna seperti mereka." Ia melenggang pergi. Tidak tahan berlama-lama di tempat itu.

Pikirannya kemudian melayang pada kejadian pagi ini yang melibatkan seorang remaja bersurai perak. Manik emasnya berbinar senang. "Kiryuu Zero ahn? Akan kutagih ' _terima kasih_ ' darimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Special Thanks to: Hmm|Kuroe| **etsukoyukiai** |Males Log-in| **kumiko Ve** | **kiupi alfi** |Shinro|Ryo-chan| **Hani A.K** | **askasufa** | **NaokirainNightElric** |KanaZeroChwaann|KaZe paling ku suka|Rina|Guest1|K-chan|junijuly| **BlueSky Shin** |Cadis kana-kun19|Lan-ie|Night|Guest2| **kzerokun** | **Naruhina Sri Alwas** | **MayuyuzumiAsari** |Angel hime

 **Riview juseyo~**

#Ffn sepi : mana ngeupdatenya lebih ribet, apa saya pindah permanen(?) aja ke wattpad?


	13. Mark pt1

**Chapter** **13**

 **Note: Anggep aja feromon Zero itu gk stabil ok? jd bisa muncul n ilang seenak jidat. Tp kykny diminggu kedua bakal menguar(?) terus :u**

Suasana kaku menyelimuti kamar yang sekarang ditempati dua kakak-beradik itu. Si sulung merasa pakaiannya basah oleh keringat, apalagi saat sang adik menatapnya tajam. Ugh, lebih tepatnya menatap tanda yang ada di dadanya.

Zero menepis tangan Ichiru yang menyingkap hoodinya. Meringis kecil karena hal itu membuat adiknya bertambah kesal.

"Berhenti menatap!"

Zero memalingkan wajahnya. Ichiru mendecih.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Zero."

Si sulung memutar kedua matanya, "kau pikir aku punya rasa malu sekecil apa sehingga mau mengatakannya?"

"Bahkan padaku?"

"Khususnya padamu, bodoh."

Ichiru melipat tangannya di dada. "Heh, tapi kupikir kau tidak punya malu." Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada dada Zero, tempat tanda sialan itu berada.

Manik ametis membola sebelum menatap tajam remaja di depannya. "Kau pikir aku siapa? Apa semenjak bertahun-tahun pergi telah membuatmu lupa pada sifat kembaranmu sendiri? Sebegitunya kau tidak mengenalku lagi?!"

"Ah, kakak kembar yang kukenal bukanlah seorang ex-human yang tunduk di depan Kuran."

Zero ternganga. Telinga dan ekor serigalanya menegang.

Bangsat!

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Zero langsung melonjak ke arah Ichiru dan menghantam perutnya dengan tangan kanan. Membuat Ichiru mundur beberapa langkah sambil mencengkram perutnya.

Napas Zero terputus-putus karena emosi. Apa-apaan?! Ichiru seharusnya tahu! Ia yang seharusnya paling tahu! Tapi kenapa sekarang ia menganggap Zero seperti makhluk rendahan?!

Air mata mulai menetes perlahan tanpa Zero sadari. Tubuhnya bergetar kecil. Ugh, kenapa ini? Kenapa rasanya sesak sekali?

Ichiru mendesah pelan dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Astaga.

Ia seharusnya tak ikut terpancing emosi. Apalagi Zero itu tempramental, keras kepala dan berharga diri tinggi. Dan emosinya akan makin tidak stabil dalam waktu dua minggu ini, khususnya nanti ketika mencapai heat. Hah, seharusnya Ichiru lebih berkepala dingin.

Ia kemudian mendekati Zero yang berjongkok di lantai kamar. Memeluk sosok itu perlahan, tak memperdulikan protesan Zero sampai ia kembali mendudukan kakaknya di atas kasur.

"Shh, Nii-san. Aku minta maaf, aku tak seharusnya bicara seperti itu. Aku menyesali ucapanku. Maafkan aku."

Ichiru terus membisikkan permintaan maafnya dengan lembut di telinga Zero sampai sang kakak tenang. Ia kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Zero, mengangkat wajah basah itu perlahan ketika tak mendengar suara isakan lagi. Jempolnya bergerak menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang sangat jarang dikeluarkan sang empunya.

Zero tersenyum masam. "Aku pasti terlihat patetik. Cengeng dan bertingkah seperti wanita."

Adik kembarnya menggeleng mantap. "Kau indah Zero," kemudian menyeringai kecil, "selain itu, aku suka jika kau cengeng padaku. Ini seperti kebalikan dari kita yang dulu."

Alis Zero menukik, warna merah mulai menyembul dari wajahnya. "Mau kupukul lagi?"

Ichiru terkekeh. "Nope. Akan lebih baik jika kau menciumku."

Zero merinding dan merasa ingin muntah. Tapi warna merah malah makin kentara di wajahnya. "Itu menjijikan, bodoh!"

Mengabaikan hinaan kakaknya, Ichiru malah makin mendekatkan wajah mareka sampai saling merasakan deru napas satu sama lain.

"Ayolah Nii-san~ bukankah dulu kita sering berbagi ciuman? Kita bahkan mandi bersama! Ah, aku penasaran apa _ukuran kita_ masih sama?"

Zero menjedukkan dahinya ke dahi Ichiru setelah hampir tersedak ludah sendiri.

"Ouch! Aku bersumpah itu sakit sekali Zero."

Zero memandang datar adiknya yang meringis di depannya.

"Terima kasih kembali. Aku berharap otakmu bisa berfungsi lebih baik sekarang."

Ichiru pura-pura merengut. Bibirnya dimonyong-monyongkan berlebihan. Aishh, Zero tak tahan lagi!

Dan ia tertawa

Si bungsu tersenyum lembut melihat kakaknya tertawa. Tentu saja, suara tawa Zero merupakan musik paling indah ditelinganya.

"Hahaha, k-kau! Wajahmu jelek sekali."

Oke, sekarang ia agak tersinggung. "Maaf, tapi kau masih ingatkan kalau wajah kita mirip?"

"Yeah, tapi aku lebih tampan darimu."

Kini giliran Ichiru yang memutar bola matanya. Ah, Zero juga punya sisi narsisme ternyata.

Satu tangan Ichiru kemudian terulur untuk mengelus telinga segitiga milik Zero. Dan itu membuat tawa si sulung berubah menjadi dengkuran kecil dalam sekejap.

"Yha! Kau bermain curang!"

Ichiru makin asik mengelus-elus telinga Zero. Kini tangan satunya ikut berpartisipasi.

" _Purr_ \- ah... Ichiru! Ichi berhenti uhh."

"No."

"Hey!"

 **TBC**

Hahahaha! Terakhir update 11 November 2016, dan skrg tgl 30 Maret 2017. Saya kembali menelantarkan ff ini dalam 5 bulan lebih XD! MAAFKANLAH!

Wkwk, ga ush komen 'kok chapny pendek thor?' krn saya sadar diri aj :v. Saya lupa kalo hari ini ad acara. Terus rada2 demam gitu, mungkin krn bnyk begadang. Dan skrg ngantuk bgt. Tp krn hari ini saya genap 18th, jd pengen ngapdet ff bersejarah ini X3.

Ok, Bai bai and stay tune(?) buat chap 13.5 hoho. Apakah saya akan memberi fanservice IchiZero yg lebih nganu? Apa pembaca sekalian mau? :v ululululu~ *jogetNotTodaybarengChim*


	14. Mark pt 2

#sembunyidiketekZerorin

#awas ketemu typo(s), ooc, non eyd

 **Chapter 14**

 **- 0o0-o0o-0o0-**

 _Kedua Kiryuu kecil bermain dengan asyiknya siang itu karena sang adik sedang tidak sakit. Mereka menangkap capung dan kupu-kupu, memetik bunga, melihat katak yang melompat, bermain petak umpet, menyambung kata, menyanyi dengan riang sampai bermain kejar-kejaran hingga masuk ke dalam hutan._

 _"Ichiru! Oi, Ichi!"_

 _Zero berteriak memanggil-manggil nama adiknya. Wajah mungilnya yang manis terlihat sangat panik._

 _"Ichiru! Dimana kau? Tolong jawab aku!"_

 _Mungkin sudah sekitar satu jam Zero menelusuri hutan rimbun yang berada di pinggir desa. Kaki kecilnya lelah, entah sudaj sejauh apa ia berjalan. Tenggorokannya juga sakit karena terlalu banyak berteriak, memanggil-manggil nama adiknya._

 _"Bagaimana ini? Aku belum juga menemukannya.. A-apa yang akan terjadi pada Ichi? Ayah dan ibu pasti sedang khawatir di rumah."_

 _Ametis milik Zero berkaca-kaca. Ia menatap sedih ke langit sore yang jingga. Terlihat kumpulan burung terbang kembali ke sarang mereka._

 _Zero memandang pakaian, sepatu juga tangannya yang kotor. Terdapat beberapa goresan di lengannya akibat menyibak semak belukar yang tinggi dan terkena duri tanaman. Rambutnya juga beberapa kali tersangkut pada ranting pohon yang pendek. Belum lagi perutnya yang lapar. Ia juga haus. Sangat haus._

 _Si perak kemudian terduduk, menyender pada pohon besar di belakangnya. Ia merasa sangat lelah._

 _"Aku tak kuat lagi.. tapi.. tapi.. hiks Ichiru.."_

 _Akhirnya air mata yang ditahannya sedari tadi keluar juga. Bulir demi bulir air asin itu mengucur mulus melewati pipi putihnya yang berisi. Zero berdoa dalam hati, semoga saja ada orang baik yang menolongnya. Memang terdengar bodoh, tapi ia tak peduli lagi. Zero yang baru berusia tujuh tahun itu semakin tersedu._

 _Angin senja yang berhembus membuat tubuh kecilnya menggigil. Zero semakin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri erat. Lututnya ia rapatkan di dada. Ia kelaparan, kehausan dan sekarang kedinginan._

 _Kepalanya pusing, Zero merasa seperti pikirannya berputar dan pandangannya mulai memburam._

 _"T-tidak! Aku tidak boleh pingsan di sini." Zero menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba fokus kembali._

 _Hutan merupakan tempat berbahaya, khususnya untuk anak kecil tidak berdaya seperti dirinya. Apalagi ketika hari menggelap. Zero akan habis jika masih saja berdiam diri._

 _Menguatkan tekadnya, Zero pun susah payah berdiri dengan bertumpu pada pohon yang tadi disandari. Ia harus menemukan adiknya dan lekas pulang._

 _Zero menarik napas dalam dan kembali berteriak, "Ichiru! Ichiru! Ichi-"_

 _"Lihat, lihat. Apa yang kutemukan di sini?"_

 _Gasp!_

 _"Hi!"_

 _Secara cepat sesuatu tiba-tiba berhenti di hadapannya. Sesuatu yang menyeramkan, dengan pakaian lusuh, kuku panjang yang kotor, urat-urat yang terlihat, bertaring, mata melebar dengan pupil yang mengecil. Dan ekspresi wajah keji nan serakah._

 _Level E!_

 _Zero pernah melihat mereka sekali sewaktu ikut memancing di danau dekat hutan bersama ayahnya. Waktu itu ia hanya bersembunyi dipunggung lebar sang ayah yang melindunginya dan menghabisi si vampir dalam dua kali tembakan._

 _Sekarang tak ada yang melindunginya._

 _Air mata Zero kembali mengalir. Sang vampir yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh kejam. Merasa terhibur dengan wajah menyedihkan anak kecil di depannya._

 _"P-pergi! Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku!"_

 _Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Zero mengambil apa saja yang ada di dekatnya untuk dilemparkan pada si vampir._

 _Namun lemparan dari tangan kecil yang tanpa bidikan jelas itu tentu bisa dihindari oleh vampir pria yang semakin merasa senang ketika mangsanya semakin ketakutan._

 _Ia merasa puas membuat santapannya menderita sebelum menghisap darah mereka sampai kering._

 _Sungguh makhluk jelek, luar dan dalam. Tak mempunyai akal dan moral._

 _Vampir level E tak ubahnya seperti binatang. Mereka dituntun oleh napsu. Merasa terus haus akan cairan merah kental itu. Mereka sudah terjatuh sangat dalam sampai tak bisa lagi digapai, tak bisa lagi diselamatkan._

 _"Maa, maa.. padahal aku susah-susah ke sini untuk menemanimu. Kau sendirian kan bocah? Hahaha!"_

 _Gelak tawa vampir itu menggema. Menusuk telinga Zero dengan kegilaan yang terselip di dalamnya._

 _"Pergi! Hiks kumohon pergilah, aku.. aku ingin pulang hiks.. ber.. bersama Ichiru hiks.."_

 _Zero menggosok kasar matanya yang tak mau berhenti mengeluarkan air. Ia telah berhenti melempari sang vampir saat melihat usahanya tak membuahkan hasil_

 _Vampir itu semakin mendekati Zero, "Ayolah berhenti menangis.."_

 _Dengan kelembutan yang pura-pura tangan kasar yang mengerut mengelus pipi merah Zero. Wajahnya semakin mendekat juga, mengarah pada leher Zero yang tanpa pertahanan karena si perak mengenakan kaus lengan pendek tak berkerah._

 _Zero tentu saja memberontak dan mendorong-dorong wajah dan tangan sang vampir._

 _"Sshhh diam dan biarkan aku meminum darah muda milikmu yang manis itu, hehehe!"_

 _Si vampir mendorong Zero keras ke batang pohon di belakang. Zero terbatuk keras karena tekanan yang diterimanya, dadanya sesak dan napasnya mulai tidak karuan._

 _Pluk!_

 _"Arggh! Sakit! Sialan beraninya kau menggangguku!"_

 _Sedikit lagi taring-taring panjangnya akan menembus leher lembut milik Zero. Namun tiba-tiba saja ada batu yang dilempar ke arah kepalanya._

 _Dengan amarah luar biasa level E itu melepaskan cengkaramannya pada Zero yang meluncur bebas ke tanah tanpa pertahanan. Si perak benar-benar diambang batas. Manik ametis itu secara samar melihat seseorang yang mengalihkan perhatian si vampir darinya. Terlihat seperti seorang anak lelaki, mungkin berumur tiga belas atau empat belas tahun._

 _'Apakah ia akan menyelamatkanku?' Batin Zero bertanya penuh harap._

 _"Kau makhluk rendahan, menyingkirlah dari hadapanku."_

 _Kelopaknya yang memberat mengharuskan Zero menutup matanya. Syukurlah kesadarannya masih tersisa. Ia bisa mendengar suara anak itu, tidak gentar dan sarat akan perintah._

 _"Kau bocah sialan! Sok berlagak pahlawan, heh akan kuhabisi kau lalu akan kukeringkan juga tubuh anak ini!"_

 _Setelah mengatakan itu, Zero rasa sang level E berlari menyerang anak lelaki yang ia tak tahu siapa namanya. Zero harap anak itu baik-baik saja._

 _Selama beberapa saat terdengar hembusan kencang, mungkin akibat dari pergerakan yang cepat. Vampir level E itu terus saja mengumpat sebelum kemudian terdengar suara tusukan, lalu seperti ada cairan yang tercimprat ke tanah di dekat Zero._

 _Setelah itu ada suara langkah ringan yang mendekatinya._

 _"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Hei..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JustanadorableZero-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shirabuki Sara menatap tajam lelaki berdarah pureblood yang duduk berseberangan darinya. Tak lama setelah Kaname pergi, tiba-tiba saja sang sepupu datang tak diundang.

"Apa maumu, Suwa Reizen?"

Pemuda bermarga Suwa itu mengangkat satu alisnya. Seperti mendapat sesuatu yang lucu atas kekesalan Sara.

"Wanita memang sangat menyeramkan saat sakit hati ya? Bahkan amarahmu mengarah padaku yang tidak bersalah."

Sara mengeritkan giginya sampai berbunyi. Maniknya tanpa sadar berubah warna menjadi merah karena emosinya yang berlebih.

"Tidak bersalah katamu? Jangan membuatku tertawa, Suwa. Bertingkah seperti aku tidak tahu bahwa kaulah yang melaporkan semuanya pada Kaname! Kau juga pasti tahu bahwa tadi Kaname ke sini. Kau berkunjung sekadar untuk mengejekku!"

Sara menghantamkan kedua kepalan tangannya pada meja kaca bundar di hadapannya. Menghasilkan retakan yang memanjang saking kuatnya. Padahal tebal kaca hitam itu mencapai dua senti.

Manik emas Reizen membulat, memasang wajah terkejut palsu.

"Oya? Kemana sikap ladymu yang dielu-elukan itu?"

Wajah Sara sudah sangat merah pada tingkat ini.

"Keluar Suwa. Jika kau hanya ingin menabur garam pada lukaku lalu menertawakannya, kuharap kau segera beranjak dari sini. Segera."

Bukannya berdiri dan mengikuti kemauan Sara, Reizen malah menyamankan diri di single sofa yang ruang tamu kediaman Shirabuki. Dengan santainya ia merenggangkan tangan dan menyilangkan kaki panjangnya.

"Aku sedih mengetahui dugaanmu padaku begitu buruk. Padahal aku meluangkan waktuku yang berharga untuk menolong permasalahanmu."

Wanita bersurai pirang panjang itu tentu terkejut mendengar perkataan Reizen.

Membantu katanya?

"Apa maksudmu?"

Perlahan emosinya sedikit mereda. Sara mengutuk dalam hati, semarah apapun dirinya, tetap saja bodoh membuka lebar pertahanannya pada lelaki itu.

"Maa, mungkin tak terlihat seperri itu. Namun aku ini sepupu yang baik."

Sara berdecih, cukup nyaring untuk di dengar jelas oleh Reizen yang tersenyum simpul. Tak merasa sama sekali disinggung.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu?"

Si pirang kembali tidak sabaran. Tak ingin kembali membuang waktunya hanya untuk dipermainkan. Seharusnya dari awal ia tidak membuka kan pintu untuk Reizen.

"Hmm, aku sedikit mengerti mantan tunanganmu itu."

Nada bicara Reizen sungguh menyebalkan ditelinga Sara.

Sialan!

"Perg-"

"Aku tahu alasannya memutuskan hubungan kalian. Kau ingin tahu?"

Terdiamnya Sara merupakan kode agar Reizen melanjutkan perkataannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh, aku rasa aku harus membeli sesuatu."

Takuma mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kaname yang berada di sebelah kanan. Mereka sedang menuju perjalanan pulang ke Cross Academy setelah pergi ke kantor senat selepas dari rumah utama Shirabuki.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kaname?"

"Uh.."

Pemuda Ichijou itu membuka lebar mulutnya ketika melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang tidak biasa.

'Kuran Kaname gugup?'

Takuma dengan jelas bisa merasakan akhir dunia.

"Kumohon Kaname, bersikap normal lah. Aku masih belum mau bertemu kiamat! Shiki belum merubah marganya menjadi Ichijou!"

Kaname merasa lidahnya kelu untuk sejenak. Takuma bergerak-gerak tidak jelas di sebelahnya. Jika bukan karena beltseat yang terpasang, bisa dipastikan si pirang itu akan terjungkal.

Dan lagi, ia bingung. Kalau memang Takuma dan Senri sedekat itu, mengapa masih menyebut satu sama lain menggunakan marga.

"E-eh, kalau itu sih.."

Sekarang Takuma menggaruk-garuk kepala kuningnya yang tidak gatal. Mata hijau itu bergerak kesana kemari.

Ah gawat, Kaname menyuarakan pikirannya dengan keras.

Mengapa kelakuannya tak terkontrol begini?

"Ishh lupakan hal itu. Ah! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Mengapa kau memanggil Kiryuu-kun menggunakan nama kecilnya? Memang sudah sedekat apa kalian?"

Kedua manik wine Kaname kembali menatap pemandangan jalan melalui jendela mobil.

"Karena kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, maka aku juga tak akan menjawab milikmu."

Takuma tentu saja protes, wajahnya cemberut lucu.

Kaname berusaha menahan senyumnya yang ingin melesak keluar.

Seperti ini, ia merasa seperti pemuda normal.

Seperti..

 _Manusia_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tebeseh**

Tbc lagi gilaa

Ini kpn KaZe ena2 ya lord? /ogeb lu yg ngetik

Makin lama saya makin demen sendiri sama Reizen lol pdhl OC.

Ngeship dia sama Zero, pengen liat interaksi mereka berdua. ReiZe! Ship homo baru di VK! /diinjek Kaname

Yg pengen liat (baca) Zerorin muncul dichp depan, vomen /pasang muka songong and ngupil


End file.
